Redesign, Rebuild and Reclaim
by Levesque-Rollins823
Summary: Join the Journey as WWE World Heavyweight Champion Seth Rollins endures a near career ending knee injury. Follow him through the rehab process, the ups and downs not only with rehab but with relationships. His journey to reclaim his spot in WWE Co Written by Courtney Sweet Elizabeth28
1. Chapter 1

**I hope that you will enjoy this story, please leave me a comment and tell me what you think**

It finally happened I'm not invincible, I'm only human and I got injured. It was a simple moonsault that I have done a million times before but somehow my foot planted wrong and I tore my MCL/ACL and now I'm in Birmingham Alabama for surgery. They say the recovery/rehab time is going to be 6 to 9 months I'm not going to settle for that, I'm going to Wrestlemania because I have worked my ass off as Champion this year and this is MY Wrestlemania. My girlfriend Zahra said she couldn't be here due to other commitments. I wish I was at the top of the list of her commitments. I screwed up big time when I gave up my relationship with Leighla to be with her. I guess the thrill of somebody new was exciting and I got caught and I deserved what I got. I think it's time to be on my own for a while it's time for me to focus on me and get me redesigned, rebuilt. This is going to be the new and even better Seth Rollins. My dad Ron Rollins and my brother Brandon are here at the surgery center with me and will help me until I can help myself. I wouldn't be where I am today without their love and support. My dad let me and my brother have our own wrestling shows in his backyard growing up, we were 13 and 14 years old and putting on shows and that was my passion.

"Surgery is a bitch but rehab is going to be painful and slow" Seth said to Brandon as he laid in the hospital bed after the surgery.

"You're not one to waste time" Brandon replied with a smirk.

"I'm going to get my title back" Seth mumbled through the sedation.

"I know you will son but first you have to let your body rest and heal" Ron said as he watched his son lay in the hospital bed.

Seth had spent a week in the hospital and had been released and was now back in Davenport with his leg in a brace. He had to use crutches and it killed him not being able to be mobile and move around with ease. Brandon had driven him to the Black and Brave Academy so he could help Marek with the class tonight.

"Hey look he walks" Marek said as Seth slowly walked inside.

"Slowly asshole" Seth said as he hobbled over and sat down on the chair and put his leg with the brace in another chair.

"Are you now the hired driver?" Marek asked Brandon with a laugh

"Hell you know I'm not doing it for free" Brandon smirked.

"What's the going rate now for driving the champ around?" Marek asked.

"All the free pizza and beer he wants" Seth replied with a smirk.

It had been a long day with rehab and Black and Brave so Seth got home took a shower and grabbed a beer. He decided to play some Madden before he went to bed. He had texted Zahra and she was going out with her friends. He was going to have to a heart to heart discussion with her when she got home. This relationship wasn't working out and he needed someone that was going to stick by him through the good and the bad it was at times like this that he missed Leighla.

Zahra walked into the house and it was dark and she sighed it was only 1:30am and the house was quiet. She kicked off her shoes and headed towards the bedroom where she saw that Seth was asleep. She walked into the bedroom and started to undress and got into bed with Seth who had to sleep on his back with the brace. Seth woke up when he felt the bed move and looked over and saw that Zahra had finally made it home.

"Did you have fun" Seth asked as he adjusted his brace.

"I always do with the girls" Zahra replied as she adjusted the comforter.

"Just not with me" Seth said as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Can I not have friends of my own? Do we always have to be together?" Zahra asked.

"You haven't wanted to do anything with me since my injury" Seth replied.

"It's kind of hard to do anything with you when all you want to do is hand out at the gym or the academy" Zahra said in a louder tone.

"Excuse me but I happen to co-own the academy and you never had a problem with it before you got in trouble in NXT" Seth said in a frustrated tone.

"Let's just through that up in my face for the millionth time" Zahra said in a huff.

"Look, you made choices and you have to live with those choices, I have done nothing but supported you since then" Seth replied.

"I live with my mistakes every damn day, do you think that it's easy to know that some stupid pictures could take away something that you dreamed of something that you worked hard for and it was ripped away in a instant" Zahra said as she looked down at the comforter.

"Yes, I know what some stupid pictures will do not only to a career but to relationships" Seth replied.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Zahra questioned.

"You're not the only one who has lost something lost a dream" Seth said as he looked at his leg in a brace.

"You have an injury you will be back living your dream once you rehab" Zahra replied.

"I don't think this is working anymore I don't think we are working anymore" Seth said as he was now tired.


	2. Chapter 2

**I would love to say thank you for the comments, follows and favorites from the first chapter you all make writing fun! I want to give a special thank you to Courtney AKA Sweet Elizabeth29 who is helping me co write this story. Please leave us a comment and let us know what you think.**

It had been a couple of weeks since Zahra had moved out and Seth was now on his own. He hadn't been on his own in the past 8 years at least. It wasn't a feeling he was used to and he didn't like it. His knee was still in the brace and it was stiff and unforgiving and still hurt he wasn't able to do the things he was used to doing. He was enjoying being home though he hadn't been able to be home for this long in ten years. He was enjoying sleeping in his own bed in the house that he had bought. He had been thinking about the person that he had bought the house with the one person he had intended to spend the rest of his life with and to raise a family with in this house. He decided to bite the bullet and to give her a text and see if she would even talk to him.  
"I know you probably are shocked to hear from me but I would just like to talk if you will let me, Please" Seth texted to Leighla.  
Leighla was shocked when she saw the text from Seth on her phone. She knew that he had been hurt and she had checked on him through some mutual friends of theirs. She didn't know how to react should she text him back? She knew that he had broken up with the tattooed s*** but was she ready to talk to him again. He had hurt her more than anyone had ever had. They were planning on spending their lives together and he took that trust and threw it in the garbage.

She picked up the phone and read over the message once again. Sure he broke her heart and took their love for granted but she did miss talking to him, and she did still care about him. Why wouldn't she? They spent the better part of six years together and planned on one day starting a family, and with a deep sigh and shaky fingers she began to text him back.

"Hi" Leighla texted back and her heart was beating so fast and her hands were trembling as she pressed send  
Seth was making his morning coffee and eggs when he heard his phone ding. His heart began to flutter hoping it might be Leighla. He picked up the phone and saw her simple text and smiled.  
"Good morning, I'm so glad you're willing to talk to me" he texted back. He couldn't wipe the smile off his face.  
Leighla was a ball of nerves waiting to hear back from him when she heard her phone sound off. She read his text and smiled he always was a smooth talker.

Not wanting to show how happy she was to talk to him she decided to keep the text small and simple. She didn't want him to know the affect he still had on her.

"What is it, Seth?" She texted back. She hesitated a moment but pressed the send button. She stared at the screen as she nervously began fiddling with her hands. She hoped she didn't sound like too much of a bitch. She still wanted to hear back from him.

He was sitting on the kitchen counter anxiously awaiting her next text. He felt like a high schooler talking to his crush for the first time. Kevin his Yorkie was down at his feet yapping at him.

"I'm talking to your mom remember her?" Seth said to Kevin who stopped barking for a minute. His phone beeped and he quickly read the text not sure what to think about it. His heart was quickly pounding as he thought about what he should send back.

He was sitting on the kitchen counter anxiously awaiting her next text. for a minute. His phone beeped and he quickly read the text not sure what to think about it. His heart was quickly pounding as he thought about what he should send back.

"Is everything okay?" He texted as he thought about the text she had sent him. It almost sounded like she really didn't want to talk to him. Sure he wronged her, but would she ever forgive him? It was huge mistake, what he did but he regretted it every day. Leigh's was always there when he needed her and he for her, and that was just something Zahra couldn't give to him. He screwed up with Leighla and he had to make it right once again.

"I just wanted to see how you've been doing?" He sighed as he hit the send button. He hoped she would open up to him again.

"I should be asking how you're doing?" Leighla texted back. She really didn't realize how much she had missed talking to him until now. Seth felt his stomach fluttering just waiting on her response. He smiled when he saw her text, she still cared about him.

"I'm hanging in there but you know how I can't stand not to be able to do anything " he replied

Leighla watched as her phone lit up with another text. She couldn't help but smile as they messaged back and forth. She read his text and all of a sudden she felt like she should ask him if he wanted to hang out for a little while and maybe if he felt up to it take a walk around the park. She thought about it a minute. Her stomach tied in knots as she began placing her fingers on the keypad to type a message.

"Would you like to hang out for a little while?" She typed, wondering how he would react once he saw the message. "And if you feel up to it, I thought we could go to the park for a walk and we can take Kevin. I know you're injured and all but I'll be sure not to over work you. It'll be like old times, but just as friends of course." She texted and then placed a happy face. She removed her fingers from the keypad and read over the message debating on whether or not to send it and whether or not it was a good idea. Finally after thinking over a few times still unsure whether or not this was a smart move she sent the message. She was worried however if he were to accept the invitation would it bring back bad memories? She hoped it wouldn't because she'd really like for the two of them to move on from what happened and try and be friends again. Now she just had to wait and see what he'd say. She had only sent the messages moments ago but her nerves were making it seem like a life time had past since she sent it.

Seth's heart skipped a beat when he say the text. He couldn't believe that she asked him to go to the park. He would crawl to get there if it mean spending time with her. He couldn't type yes fast enough.

"I would love to bring Kevin to the park he misses you and so have I, we can pack a picnic and just catch up if that's ok with you?" He sent a smiley face and pushed the send button. He texted Brandon quick and told him that he had something to tell him and he wasn't going to believe it. Now he couldn't wait to hear her reply

Leighla saw his text come through. She smiled at his response. He seemed so happy and so excited. She loved the fact she could easily brighten is day so easily, but she hoped he didn't think this was her trying to get back together with him. She began to second guess her decision to meet up, but she also didn't want to hurt his feelings either, so she decided to just go for it. It could be fun. She opened up the message and began typing.

"Yeah, that sounds great. Do you want me to come on over and help pack the picnic?"  
Seth's phone buzzed twice, he had two messages one from his brother and the other from Leighla. He decided to open Brandon's message first. Too many butterflies were fluttering in his stomach as he thought about what Leighla may have texted

Seth laughed when he read the text from Brandon his brother had a wicked sense of humor like himself. He quickly sent a text back to Brandon and took a breath then opened the text from Leighla. He couldn't believe that she wanted to come over and help he was going to get to spend the day with her and he hadn't been this excited about anything since before his injury. He hurriedly texted her back "I would love the help but we will need to go to the store first because you know I only have the frozen caveman meals here". This was going to be a great day and he couldn't wait to spend it with her.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm co writing this with Sweet Elizabeth28 so please tell us what you think, It helps us ! Please leave a comment and thanks for the follows and favs**

Seth had taken a shower it took him longer than usual because he wasn't as mobile as he normally was with his knee. He put on some track pants a hoodie and tied his hair up in a knot. He then put his knee brace on and went to the living room to play some Madden to occupy his time before Leighla got there. He was getting nervous just at the thought of her coming to their house. He still considered it there house they picked it out together.

"You had better behave today when we go to the park" Seth said to Kevin who was sitting next to him on the couch and Kevin just looked at him.

Leighla pulled into the driveway of the house she used to call her own. She shifted the gear from drive to park. She took a deep breath as she slowly pulled her keys out of ignition. This was incredibly nerve racking for her. She never thought she'd ever see this place again. She also never thought she'd be coming to see Seth again either. She was hesitant about getting out of the car and knocking on that door because she didn't know what she would feel once she saw Seth's face again. Would buried feelings arise? Would she feel anything at all? She didn't know, but finally after a few more minutes she emerged from the car and knocked softly on the door.

Kevin's ears perked up immediately as he heard the knock. He jumped from the couch and ran to the door barking. He knew who was at the door.

Seth hadn't been this excited for someone to knock on the door in what seemed like forever. He open the door to see the most beautiful site that his eyes had laid upon in a long time. "Hi, come on inside " Seth said as he let her come inside the door . "Hi, and hi to you Kevin" Leighla said with a huge bent down to pet him.

" Would you like something to drink? " Seth asked

"I would love some water" Leighla replied as she went and sat down on the couch.

"I'll be right back" Seth said as he headed towards the kitchen. He came back with a bottle of water and handed it to her and sat down on the couch with Kevin in the middle.

"I see that you're still playing Madden" Leighla said with a smile

"Somethings never change" Seth replied with s smile

"Want to play?" Leighla asked with a smirk

"You're on but you know I'm the Madden World Champion " Seth smiled

"Bring it Rollins" Leighla laughed.

They were breaking the ice with Madden to get comfortable with each other again. It felt like old times and the fear and anxiety/apprehension slowly melted away.

The two of them played for what seemed like forever. Leighla had to admit she had forgotten how much fun she and Seth used to have. Finally as their game came to an end the Madden World Champion won. He turned his controller off as he looked over at the beautiful Leighla. He continued to stare at her for a minute and watched as she laid her controller down. As he focused on her every move, he wondered how could he have been so stupid? How could he have thrown away their love? She was so beautiful, so kind, and a whole lot of fun.

Seth realized how emotionally attached he was already getting and that probably wasn't a good thing, so he spoke up and began talking about the game. "You can't beat the World Champion." He smiled.

"I forgot how much you like to win" Leighla laughed as she saw the shit eating smile on Seth's face.

"You put up a good fight but nobody beats the champ" Seth winked at her. Leighla couldn't believe that little gesture would send chills down her spine but it did. She had to keep her emotions in check because she wad afraid of falling into his arms would be to easy right now. She had to guard her heart.

"Let's go get the food for the picnic, want me to drive?" She asked as she looked at his leg in the brace.

"Thanks it's kind of hard with this thing on" Seth replied as he looked down at his leg.

"Let's go champ" she winked at him.

"Have you started rehab yet?" Leighla asked as she drove.

"I have to go down to Birmingham next week " Seth said as he played with the brace on his leg.

"I know how much wrestling means to you and I know you will do whatever it takes to get back" Leighla said

"It's not fair I worked my a** off this past year, headlining every damn show and I'm not going to miss my Wrestlemania" Seth replied

"You will make it I know you'" Leighla smiled

"I really hope you're right Leighla." He said as she pulled up at the store. "Stay here." She told him. "I won't be but a few minutes." She said as she got out the car and walked inside the store. Just as she said, she was back in only a few minutes with a few bags. Once they were at the park she began pulling out the picnic basket and loaded with the items she just bought. They then found a nice spot in the sun with Kevin following closely behind.

"They spread out the blanket and sat down on it. Kevin was right in the middle enjoying the sun.

"Still his favorite spot I see" Leighla laughed.

"You know he always has to be the center of attention " Seth replied.

"I wonder where he got that from?" Leighla said with a smirk.

"I'm glad you suggested this, I know it must have been hard for you" Seth said as he picked at the blanket.

"It was hard I almost didn't text you back but I'm glad I did I have missed talking to you but we need to take things slow and we will have to discuss what happened but not today" Leighla replied.

Seth nodded, "Fair enough. I do owe you an explanation." He agreed. He dreaded the thought of that day. How would he begin to explain his actions and why he hurt her? He hoped though when that day comes it won't screw up everything he's trying so hard to mend. Leighla meant the world to him and always had. He's was just now trying to bring her back into his life. Would that impending day ruin everything he's trying to rebuild? All he wanted was for the love of his life back in his arms, and this time for the rest of their lives.

"How long are you going to be in Birmingham?" Leighla asked because she wanted to change the subject and keep it light today.

"A week I think, it all depends on how it goes?" Seth replied as he took a drink of his water.

"I know it's not going to be easy on you, I know how much you like to push yourself when you set your mind to something but please don't over do it and listen to your therapist" Leighla replied.

"You know me so well" Seth said with a laugh.

"I know that when you set a goal that you will do everything in your power to reach that goal and I have always admired that" Leighla said as she started to pet Kevin.

"Can I text you while I'm there?" Seth asked

"Sure " Leighla replied.

Seth and Leighla spent the rest of the afternoon at the park and enjoyed every moment of it and each others company. They had so much fun just talking, laughing, catching up, and they even played with Kevin.

Early evening came upon them really fast and Leighla began packing up the basket with all the leftover foods and drinks; Seth helped and then they headed back to the car. A few minutes later they had arrived back at their house and Leighla shifted the gear into park, and turned to look at Seth who was looking back at her. "I had fun today." She admitted. "It was nice catching up and spending time with you. We should do it again soon, but this time let's be better prepared." She laughed.

"Today is the best day I have had in a very long time and I don't want it to end" Seth said as he stroked Leighla's cheek with his fingers.

Leighla leaned into his touch it had been so long since she had felt his touch. Her body was about to betray her and she couldn't stop it. Seth leaned over and placed a soft but tender kiss to her lips. Leighla felt on fire and opened her mouth to allow his tongue to wrestle with hers. Their lips were moving with one another until they had to come up for air.

"Come inside with me" Seth whispered

Leighla listened to every word of Seth's request as he spoke to her. His tone of voice so low an alluring that she was falling for his invitation, and something deep down inside of her was screaming at her to say no; that it was a bad idea. The way his eyes were watching her, the seductive tone in his voice, and the way he touched her skin it all spelled bad news, but her heart betrayed her mind and she agreed to go inside. "Okay." She nodded her tone of voice only but a whisper.

They walked inside hand in hand and as he closed the door he pushed Leighla against it and started to kiss her neck and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Their kisses became more heated and Seth started towards the bedroom. Once inside he laid Leighla on the bed and she sat up. "I can't do this not yet " she whispered


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow thank you to all for the wonderful comments and all of the follows and favorites. I hope that you will continue to leave your reply. Again I am co writing this with Courtney aka Sweet Elizabeth 27**

Hearing those six simple words took away from the intimacy of the moment, as he stared down at Leighla underneath him. "I'm sorry sweetheart." He whispered as he placed a small kiss on her lips before rolling over onto his back. "I guess I got obsessed with what we did have, and my emotions got the best of me." Leighla hated that she stopped him the way she did because he seemed a upset and hurt, but she just wasn't ready to jump into this so soon. Not so soon after breaking up with Zahra and he still had to explain to her why he did what he did and then maybe from there they can move on and possibly start over.

"I'm not saying that I never be ready I'm just not ready now" Leighla said as she rubbed his stomach.

"I understand I took it to far and I apologize" Seth replied as he closed his eyes and just let the feel of her touch soothe him.

"Seth, can you please look at me for a minute" Leighla asked th opened his eyes and saw her beautiful face the one that he had woken up to for almost 7 years, why did he just throw it all away.

"I need to know why you chose Zahra over me?" Leighla asked with almost tears in her eyes.

"Sweetheart, I never chose her over you" Seth replied as he sat up on the bed.

"You hurt my heart more than you will ever know, why?" Leigha asked as tears started to form.

"I never meant to hurt you I swear, I was a stupid asshole that didn't see what I had in front of me, I was only thinking with my cock and not my heart. I should have never put you in that situation and I swear if you forgive me I never will again I promise" Seth said as he took her hand and laced their fingers together.

"I can forgive you but I can't forget and It's going to take alot of time to trust you again, I have always loved you I never stopped" Leighla said.

"I've never stopped loving you either babe." He said sincerely. "I made a terrible mistake by taking your love, our love, and everything we shared for granted." He said sitting up on his elbow as he looked over at Leighla and gently rubbed her cheek with the back of his finger. "I'm so sorry baby. I really am. Is there anything I can do or say to make this, make us better?" He asked. "Please I'll do anything." He offered desperate to keep her in his life. "All I want is for us, to be us again." He said placing a light kiss on her neck as he laid his head in the crook of her neck.

"It's just going to take some time we can't rush into anything" Leighla said as she leaned into his touch

"Time is all I have now, I love you baby and I promise I will win back your trust" Seth replied

"You need to focus on getting better and rehab" Leighla said as she looked at his leg in the brace

"I can't do this alone will you help me?" Seth asked with those dark brown eyes that had a sense of desperation in them.

"I will be your #1 cheerleader while you're in rehab " Leighla said with a smile

"Will you please go with me next week? Seth pleaded

Seth closed his eyes as Leighla brushed the hair from his face. "Yes, baby please." He said as he slowly opened his eyes to meet her's. "I need you to be there with me and I need your support." He said.

Leighla nodded as she slowly ran her fingers all the way through his hair. "I'll be there." She told him.

Seth smiled, "Thank-you, sweetheart." He said as he leaned over and kissed her lips. Leighla welcomed his kiss and began to kiss him back.

Seth again to feel the temperature rising between them and as much as he didn't want because she tasted so good he slowly pulled away and gazed into Leighla's eyes.

"Stay with me tonight, I promise I won't try anything I just want to be close to you" Seth whispered

"Are we sure that's a good idea" Leighla said as she rested her hand on his chest.

"I promise nothing will happen baby and we can watch a movie and then fall asleep and wake up together" Seth reassured her but he just needed to be close to her he didn't want to let her go.

"Do I get to pick the movie?" Leighla asked with a smile as she looked into Seth's eyes and could see the hurt in them.

"Yes and I have ice cream" Seth replied with a sly smile.

"Give me one of your tshirts to get comfortable in and I will go and pick out a movie" Leighla winked at him.

"Thank you baby" Seth said as he kissed her softly.

Seth smiled as he slowly got up off the bed and pulled a t-shirt of his out of a drawer and handed it over to Leighla. She smiled as she took the shirt and walked towards the bathroom. Seth couldn't keep his eyes away from her the entire time she went to the bathroom.

"I'll go get you some ice cream." He said as she shut the bathroom door.

"Okay, thank-you baby." She said as he began to leave the bedroom.

"Anything for you sweetheart." He replied back.

A few minutes later Leighla came out of the bathroom and headed to the living room where Seth was already waiting with a bowl of ice cream for himself and her.

"You always know how to make my shirts look good." He smiled as he took a bite of his ice cream.

Leighla smiled as she took a seat next to him on the couch. "Mmhmm.." She smiled as she took the bowl from Seth. "You just saying shit now." She laughed as Seth turned the television on and found his list of his movies. "You flatterer."

Seth smiled as they continued to scroll down the list of movies until Leighla found one she wanted to watch. He started the movie and then wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, and they sat just like that the entire movie through as they smacked on their ice cream.

"Do I get to pick out a movie now?" Seth asked as the movie they were watching came to an end.

"How about we go to the bedroom and you can watch one there" Leighla said as she went to take the ice cream bowls to the kitchen.

"I like the sound of that" Seth said as he walked up behind her in the kitchen and put his hands on her hips and kissed her softly on the neck."Thank you for agreeing to stay the night with me" he whispered into her ear.

Leighla turned around and put her arms around his waist "I have to admit I missed you, I missed us, I missed our life together"

"I didn't realize how much I missed you until you were gone, I fucked up and I paid the price for it and I can never say how sorry I am for taking you for granted but I promise baby I will never do it again" Seth said as he leaned down and kissed her on the temple.

"One day at a time baby" Leighla said as she laid her head on his chest and hugged him tightly.

They were in bed watching 12 Rounds with Dean Ambrose and Seth looked down and saw Leighla curled up to his side asleep and he made sure that the comforter was covering her and he leaned down and kissed her on the temple.

"I love you baby" he whispered he couldn't believe that she was actually here asleep in his arms and he vowed to himself that he would never let her go again.

After the first night of having Leighla stay he convinced her to stay with him the rest of the week until they left for Birmingham, and Seth was true to his word. He never once tried to do anything that Leighla wasn't ready for. They booked their flight and we're now headed for Birmingham.

They where sitting on the plane and Seth was uncomfortable with the leg brace and was fidgety. Leighla took his hand and laced their fingers together and laid her head on his shoulder. "Relax baby "

"I"m glad you're going with me" Seth replied as he kissed her on the temple

"Somebody has to make sure that you don't over due it" Leighla smiled as she gave him a quick peck I the lips.

The WWE film crew was there to film Seth's progress while in rehab. Little did Seth or Leighla know that she was being filmed with Seth. It was very hard for her to watch Seth in some of the exercises he was doing because she could see the pain on his face.

Seth would look over at her and try to give her and she would give him a reassuring smile and tell him he was doing a good job.

Even though it was hard for her to watch him in pain she had to keep a smile. She didn't want him to see her sad, and as much as she wanted to shed a tear she couldn't. She knew Seth was going to need her to be his strength and support. By this time Seth had been rehabbing for a little over two hours. He needed to rest before he really over did it.

Leighla smiled as she walked over to him. "Baby, I think you should take a break." She said placing both hands on the sides of his face. "You don't want to over do it and then cause more harm than good, do you?" She asked placing a small kiss on his lips before slowly pulling away and gazing into his chocolate brown orbs.

Kevin Wilke the rehab specialist only the best for Seth agreed with Leighla " You have a very smart girlfriend I'm glad she came with you" Kevin said

"I'm very lucky" Seth smiled as he towered off his face.

"Drink this do you want your protein bar? " Leighla asked as she handed Seth his water bottle.

"Thanks sweetheart I'm not hungry though, do you want it? Seth asked as he took a drink of his water.

"I'm good we will get lunch once you're done" Leighla replied as she watched them start to wrap Seth's knee in ice.

"Shit that's cold" Seth barked out Leighla knew he was getting frustrated so she walked over and rubbed his arm to try and calm him down. She knew this was going to be a very long day and she had to keep him focused.

Seth leaned his head back on the wall he had his knee wrapped up in ice. This was tougher than he thought it was going to be. He was used to pain in workouts but nothing like the pain he was in now and he hadn't even done anything but some stupid exercises. He didn't have a lot of patience and he knew he had to keep his emotions in check. He felt a warm living touch on his arm and he knew whose it was and he was grateful for her. He couldn't imagine doing this alone. He opened his eyes to see the most beautiful woman standing there. She had on yoga pants and a Black and Brave Hoodie with her brown hair in a pony tail and ball cap. "I love you" she smiled and leaned down to kiss me "I love you to babe" she replied

A soft but sad smile painted Seth's lips. The sadness in his smile had nothing to do with Leighla or her being there. It was quite the opposite he loved having her there but the work that went into having his knee ready by mania was hard and painful. He was beginning to lose hope and even began to think that he'd never wrestle again.

Leighla took notice of Seth's sad and defeated expression. She reacted over and pulled him into a warm loving hug that made Seth feel a little better. He hugged her back and laid his head on her shoulder. Leighla held him for as long as he's let her. She placed a kiss on the side of his head as she combed through his hair with her fingernails.

"Let's go get some food." Leighla suggested as Seth slowly pulled away. "I know you got to be hungry after all that hard work."

Seth shook his head, "Not really, but I'll go for you." He smiled softly.

Leighla returned the smile as she held her hand out for him to take. "Let's go." She said kindly. Seth took her hand and they two of them left to find something to eat. They had just sat down to eat when Seth spoke up.

"I'm so glad to have you here with me." He said looking up from his food to Leighla. She smiled warmly as she looked up to meet Seth's eyes. "Today I realized how hard this is gonna be, and there were so many times I just wanted to say fuck it, but then I see you standing there giving me so much support and believing in me that I carry on. If you weren't here I'd said fuck it all within the first hour." He said as tears rimmed his eyes."

"Oh baby." She said as her own tears burned her eyes. She reached out and took the sides of his face in her soft warm hands and pulled him into a kiss.

"Thank-you." Seth whispered as they slowly parted just leaving their foreheads touching.

"Anything for you babe." She whispered back as she pulled him in for another kiss.

"I love you." He said as they pulled away for a second time. "I love you so much." He breathed as a few tears broke free a rolled down his cheek.

"I love you too." She said as she wiped his tears away with her thumbs. She wanted to cry with him but she knew she had to stay strong for him especially right now.

Seth leaned in a kissed her for a third time and as she kissed him back, he just didn't understand. He couldn't understand. How could she be so kind to him and love him so deeply after he broke her heart. The more he thought about it the more he hated himself for what he did to her. He had to find a way to make up every bit it to her. Slowly they pulled away and gazed into each other's eyes for a moment before returning to their food.

"What do you want to do tonight?" Seth asked as he picked at his food and looked over at Leighla.

"How about we order pizza and beer and play some Madden" Leighla replied with a smile.

"I knew there was a reason why I loved you" Seth said with a small smile. He dreaded the thought of going back to rehab but he knew he had another 2 hours at least before he could finish today. It was like Leighla could read his mind and she knew what he was thinking.

"Baby, I know it's hard now because your used to going at things head on but you have to take this one step at a time and you will get there I promise." Leighla said as she took her hand on his thigh and rubbed it.

"How did I get so lucky?" Seth asked as he looked at her crystal blue eyes.

"It wasn't all your fault we both made mistakes and I think once you are finished with rehab we can focus on what we need to work on but let's just focus on getting your better now" Leighla replied as she took a drink of her water.

After lunch they returned so Seth could finish his last two hours of rehab. At least this time around he felt motivated and had a 'can do' attitude. His pep talk with Leighla helped change his attitude as did their plans for that night. Pizza and a video game, yeah a man's dream especially sharing that moment with a hot girl.

"You got this baby." She said as she pecked him on the lips. Seth gave her a small smile as he returned to his rehab specialist and began working on his knee for the rest of two hours as Leighla stood by showing her full support.

It had been a long week of rehab for Seth in Alabama and he was making progress just not as fast as he would prefer it. The positive is that he no longer had to wear the brace just a slope so now on his knee. When they got home Leighla went to check on things at her apartment and at work. She was the lead stylist at a high end salon in Davenport. Seth was checking on things at Black and Brave when he got a phone call from the person he least expected Zahra

Seth looked down at his phone and was debating on whether or not to answer it. He decided to send the call straight to voicemail. It was only a matter of seconds after that his phone buzzed alerting him of a new voicemail. He sighed as he pulled up the message and listened to what she was saying.

"Hey Seth, I ran across your video. You're looking good baby. It won't be long before you're back in the ring kickin ass. I'll be in town in a couple days. I might stop by and visit. By the way Seth I saw you with Leighla. How is that going? Anyway be sure she's scarce when I come by. I'd hate to have her see us together and the look on your face when I'm pleasuring you." Then there was a small giggle before she spoke again. "See ya baby." She said and ended the call

"Why in the hell do you care about how my rehab is going now? Don't bother to come by because I don't want to see you we have nothing left to discuss and btw Leighla and I are great" Seth sent the text and let out a sigh of frustration. He then dialed Leighla's cell and hoped she picked up.

Leighla was in the color room of the salon mixing some colors when her phone started to vibrate. She looked down and saw Seth's face on the screen and picked up with her heart somewhat in a panic.

"Baby are you ok? She answered

"I miss you" Seth replied as he wiped his face with his hands

"I will be home in a couple of hours" Leighla said as she finished up the color

"Our house?" Seth asked

"Yes and I will stop at The ribs shack if you will call in the order baby" Leighla replied

"Ok I need to tell you Zahra called and left a message we will talk about it when you get home" Seth said as he got a beer

Leighla's blood began to boil just at the mention of the tattooed sluts name.

"Sweetheart? Seth asked

"I'll see you when I get home" Leighla replied

"I love you " Seth said

"Love you" Leighla replied


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow thank you to all for the wonderful comments and all of the follows and favorites. I hope that you will continue to leave your reply. Again I am co writing this with Courtney aka Sweet Elizabeth 28**

Seth looked at his phone as the call ended. Leighla was pissed and she had every right to be. Zahra was trying once again to dig her claws into him. He had a feeling that Zahra would do anything in her power to manipulate him, tempt him, and taunt him into breaking Leighla's heat for a second time. She made him cave last time but this time he wouldn't let her. He's been working so hard to earn Leighla's trust again to throw all that effort away.

Leighla stopped by the rib shack to pick up their order but the whole way back home she couldn't keep her mind away from what Seth told her about Zahra. Why the hell was she messing with them again? What the fuck did she want? Whatever it was she wanted she was going to make sure it wouldn't. She just hoped Seth wouldn't give in to that nasty slut again. She grabbed the bag of food and walked inside and laid the food on the counter before questioning Seth about Zahra's call.

She was surprised that Seth didn't greet her when she came inside. He wasn't in the living room or the kitchen she called out his name as she walked down the hall. "Seth " still no answer and she came to the extra bedroom that he had made into a make shit workout room with weights and a bicycle to help with his knee. He had in his earplugs riding the bike he was sweating a lot he must have been in here for awhile. Leighla walked over and kissed him on the temple and Seth realized she had gotten home.

"Sorry I didn't hear you come in" Seth said as he took the earbuds out and grabbed his towel to wipe off the sweat.

"How long have you been in here?" Leighla asked

"Since I talked to you" Seth replied as he took a drink of his water

"Let's eat and discuss the tattoo slut's call" Leighla said as she walked out of the room

Seth's stomach started to do flip flops this was one conversation he was dreading.

"So what did Zahra want?" Leighla asked stating the woman's name like it was a disgrace to the world as she placed their plates down in front of them on the table with a bottle water for the both of them.  
Seth was quick to grab his water a gulp half the bottle down In only a matter of moments. "She told me she was going to be in town and was coming by to see me and didn't want you to be around when she came by."  
A fire had ignited in Leighla's blue eyes that Seth had never seen before and to be honest it actually frightened Seth. It was as if a demon within her had awoken. "What the fuck does she want?" Leighla asked through gritted teeth.  
Seth shrugged, "I don't know." He replied. "She said she saw my video and saw you with me. She's probably jealous babe."  
"Don't let that slut in this house or around you." She warned him.  
Seth shook his head. "You have nothing to worry about babe." He said. "I already told her I didn't want to see her."  
"And you think that's going to stop her?" Leighla asked.  
"If she comes by ill have her escorted away by police for trespassing." He gently took the sides of her face with his hands and kissed her softly on the lips. "I'm not going to let her come between us again. I'm working to hard to earn your trust and bring back to life our relationship to just throw it all away." He said not taking his eyes away from Leighla's. "I love you Leighla." He said kissing her once again.

Why would she be calling you now? Have you been talking to her? " Leighla asked  
"No baby I swear the last time I talked to her was the day she moved out" Seth replied  
"How am I supposed to trust you? You hurt me more than anyone has in my life" Leighla said as tears started to form in her eyes  
"Sweetheart I haven't given you a reason to trust me but here is my phone check it " Seth said as he handed her the phone  
"Why did you do that after 7 years? What did I do? " Leighla asked as her voice was now quivering  
" I was full of shit I was on the road and I was lonely it's not a reason it's the truth I was a bastard but I swear I will never do it again" Seth said as he had tears in his eyes

I love you damn it no matter how hard I try not too" Leighla said  
"I love you more than you know" Seth replied as he brushed her tears away with his thumbs

Seth woke up to see Leighla asleep next to him in bed she was beautiful with no make up, hair in a ponytail and sleeping in his tshirt. He so wanted to take their relationship to the next level he wanted to be close to her again. He pushed a stray hair out of her face and leaned down and kissed her softly on the temple. He got up out of bed and headed for the kitchen to make some coffee. He had gotten a text from Sami Zayn saying that the NXT PPV was going to be in Brooklyn this weekend and this was going to be his last match before the was moved up to the main roster and he wanted Seth to come and see it. Seth thought it would be a great opportunity to spend a weekend in New York with Leighla a mini getaway. He texted Hunter to get tickets and then he got on his laptop to make hotel arrangements.

He was going to make this the most romantic weekend ever, he had called the hotel and made arrangements for rose petals, champagne and strawberries to be waiting for when they arrived. There was one more thing that he needed to make this weekend complete he smiled as he went into the bedroom grabbed a pair of track pants and a hoodie with a baseball cap. He smiled as he kissed Leighla on the temple and went to the kitchen left her a note and grabbed a travel cup of coffee and his keys.

He pulled into the parking lot of the jewelry store, and quickly walked inside. He knew the exact ring he wanted, and it was beautiful. He walked into the store and knew right where to go.

"Good morning." The lady greeted with a smile as he walked over to the bridal sets and engagement bands.

"Morning." He greeted as she approached him. The lady watched a moment while he looked at all the different rings looking for the one he wanted.

"So you thinking about proposing to the special lady in your life?" She asked as she slid the the door open and began moving the rings around a little bit."

"I am." He smiled. "She's so special and she's so loving and caring. I couldn't ask for a better woman to spend the rest of my life with." He said as he still looked through all the rings looking for that special one. "She's helped me with my knee injury and has helped me with my rehabilitation." He shook his head as he continued on. "If it wasn't for her at my side helping me through it all I don't think I would have been able to make it. I would have given up long ago."

The lady smiled, "Ahh..She sounds like a really special lady."

"She is." He nodded.

"So is there a certain ring that you're looking for?" She asked as Seth finally looked up to meet the lady's eyes.

"Yeah." He told her. "I'm actually looking for an eternity band, past, present, and future. I saw it on your website." He said glancing over the rings again. "The main diamonds are princess cut with smaller diamonds across the band. Please tell me you have it." He almost begged.

The lady smiled as she closed the sliding door of the glass case and slid open a second one. "Yeah we have that one." She told him as she pulled the ring out of the case and laid it on top the glass case."Is this the one your talking about?" She asked.

"Yes." He smiled as he pulled the ring out. He checked the inside of the ring and it was the exact one he saw on the computer. The inside of the band had engraved the words past, present, and future with three diamonds separating each word. "I'll take it." He smiled as he pulled his wallet out and handed the lady his credit card.

"I'll take it up at the register." She said as she pulled an empty black velvet case out and gently placed the ring inside and closed up the box. She then pulled out a small paper bag with roped handles and placed the tiny black box inside. She then took Seth's credit card and ran it. "If she needs it resized just bring this brochure and the ring and we'll be happy to resize it free of charge." She smiled as she handed Seth his card and then pushed the bag over to him.

"Thank-you for all your help today." He smiled as he placed his card back in his wallet and grabbed the bag.

"No problem, I'm was happy to help." She smiled as he headed for the door.

He stopped by His favorite coffee shop and picked up two coffees and some breakfast sandwiches and headed home. He couldn't wait to tell Leighla about the weekend although he was going to keep a few things a surprise. He pulled into the driveway and saw his beautiful girlfriend outside in the yard with Kevin. She had on pj bottoms and one of his hoodie zip up jackets.

"Hi baby I got coffee and breakfast sandwiches" Seth said as he kissed her softly on the lips

"You got my favorite with whipped cream" Leighla said as she took a drink as Kevin barked at her.

"Hush I get to kiss her too" Seth said to Kevin

"I love both of my boys" Leighla said as she picked Kevin up and kissed him too.

They walked inside and Seth sat the bag down on the coffee table and pulled out the sandwiches and Leighla sat down beside him on the couch

"I got us tickets to NXT Takeover in Brooklyn this weekend and I have a special weekend planned for us baby, you deserve it for being in Alabama for a week" Seth said with a smile

"Sounds like fun, I love New York" Leighla replied

"I know baby" Seth said as he smiled and gave Kevin a piece of egg off his sandwhich

"I want to go to the gym with you today" Leighla said as she took a drink of her coffee

"Ok why?" Seth asked

"Too make sure you don't over do it, you winced in your sleep last night when you rolled over" Leighla replied

"How did I get so lucky?" Seth asked a he kissed her

"I will be fine at the gym today baby I promise not to over due it" Seth said as he was getting ready to leave for the gym

"I'm going to call Marek and make sure that you keep your promise" Leighla replied as she gave Seth a kiss.

"Are you going to work today?" Seth asked as he grabbed his bag and keys.

"I am for a little while" Leighla replied

"Want to meet me for lunch and you can see for yourself I'm not overdoing it?" Seth asked as he walked towards the door.

"Sounds like a plan" Leighla replied as he pecked him on the lips

For lunch they decided to meet up at their favorite sandwich cafe. Leighla arrived before Seth because her job was closer than the gym. She waited outside on one of the benches patiently. She was only sitting outside for maybe five minutes before she saw him pull up and begin heading in her direction. She stood up to meet him halfway.

"Told you I wouldn't over do it." He smiled as he took her hand in his and walked inside.

"I see." She smiled back. "And I'm glad you listened to me."

"I always listen." Leighla gave him a look that said otherwise before laughing. Seth smiled he always loved her laugh. "You want your usual?" He asked as they stood at the back of the line.

"Yeah, sounds good."

"Why font you go find us a table an I'll place the order?" He suggested.

"Okay, us outside okay?" She asked. "It's so nice out today and its the perfect temperature."

"Yeah babe, that's fine."

"Great." She said as she placed a quick peck on his lips before heading for the side door.

Once he had placed the order he grabbed the number the cashier gave him along with the two bottles of water before joining his beautiful lady outside.

"You were right babe." He said as he placed the number on the table along with the waters. "It's so nice today." He agreed as he slid into the seat next to her.

A few minutes later their food arrived. "Enjoy guys." The young lady told them as took the number off the table.

"Thanks."

"Yes thank-you." Leighla added. The lady smiled as she walked away.

"So are you excited about our get away this weekend?" He asked as the began to eat.

Leighla smiled probably the biggest smile he had ever seen. "I am."

Seth smiled, "Good. I got lots of things planned." He told het. "My goal is to give you a trip you'll never forget."

Leighla's grin widened, "Mmm.. I can't wait." She replied as she took s bite from h

 **What does everyone think about Seth's plan? Is it too soon? Tell us what you think Zahra is up to?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm co-writing this with Sweet Elizabeth 28, We really appreciate all of the comments, follows and favorites because that lets us know if you are enjoying the story! Please tell us what you think**?

Seth had decided to go to Black and Brave tonight to help out with the class he walked in with his gym bag slung on his shoulder.

"Wow look what the cat drug in" Marek said with a laugh

"I decided to grace you with my presence tonight" Seth replied with a smirk

"I need to post a picture to Instagram of "Cross Fit Jesus return to Black and Brave" Marek said with his own smirk.

"I am Cross Fit Jesus and The Man all in one" Seth replied.

"How is rehab going?" Marek asked as they sat on the ring apron.

"Slower than I want but you know me I don't like to waste time" Seth replied as he took a drink of his water.

"You didn't waste any time getting back with Leighla did you?" Marek asked

"I guess you saw the video too" Seth replied as he looked down at the floor

"When did this happen?" Marek asked as he was curious to see Seth's reaction

"A couple of weeks ago, we are trying to work things out" Seth replied with a smile.

"I can't believe that she is giving you another chance dude" Marek said

"Honestly, I was shocked at first but we love each other and I'm grateful she is giving me another chance" Seth replied.

"Don't screw it up this time she is the best thing that has happened to you, she is way better than Zahra ever was" Marek said in a serious tone.

"I know trust me, Zahra has cost me nothing but trouble since day one" Seth replied.

"Learn by your mistakes and don't let Leighla go again" Marek said.

"I'm not I'm going to ask her to marry me this weekend when we are in New York for NXT" Seth said with a smile

"What the hell dude? isn't that a little fast?" Marek asked with a shocked look on his face

"When you know you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody why wait?" Seth replied.

Marek nodded, "Good luck man, and I wish you both the best."

"Thank-you." Seth smiled.

It was close to 10 o'clock when Seth finally made it home. He saw Leighla's car in the driveway, but when he walked inside nothing was on and it was oddly quiet. Once he was completely inside he dropped his bag at the door, and then saw a light on in the bedroom and slowly walked down the hall. He stopped at the door way and smiled as he watched his beautiful lady pack their luggage for their weekend getaway. After admiring her beauty for a minute he slowly up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist as he pulled her into his chest.

"How was your day?" He whispered in her ear as he kissed down the side of her neck.

"Mmm." She moaned softly in response to his lips against her neck. "It was alright." She replied as she turned her head to look into her boyfriend's brown orbs. "How was yours's?"

"Good." He replied. "But better now that I'm with you." He said as he leaned down and kissed her lips. Another soft moan escaped Leighla's throat as he deepened the kiss. The heat and intensity between them grew and he gently spun her around and began to slide his hands up her shirt.

"No Seth." She said softly as she broke the kiss. "Not yet. I'm still not ready yet." Seth nodded and his hands dropped just as quickly as they slid up her shirt. "I'm sorry babe." She apologized as she noticed the disappointment in Seth's face.

"It's fine baby." He smiled as he stepped back. "I'm just going to get some water." And with that he turned around and walked out the room as Leighla Sat down on the bed upset with herself for disappointing Seth. Her body wanted him, but her heart and mind told her otherwise, telling her it was best to wait

Seth grabbed a beer from the refrigerator and went and sat down on the couch and turned on The tv On he had DVR'd Smackdown. He checked his Twitter on His phone. Leighla sat up on the bed and realized that Seth wasn't going to come back so she needed to go find him. She walked down the hallway and saw him on the couch with Kevin and saw he was on his phone.

"Can I sit here?" Leighla asked before she sat down

"Sure" Seth replied as he looked up from the phone

"I'm sorry baby" Leighla said as she put her hand on Seth's thigh

"It's fine" Seth replied as he took a drink of his beer

"You're upset with me" Leighla said as she noticed he was upset by his body language

"It's getting harder to sleep in the same bed with you and not be able to make love to you" Seth replied

"I understand that you're frustrated and my body is screaming yes but my heart says wait" Leighla replied

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable so I'm just going to go jump in the shower and we can go to sleep we have an early flight tomorrow" Seth said as he put his beer down on the table.

"Seth, you don't make me uncomfortable I just need some time " Leighla replied as she took his arm to stop him from leaving

"How long is going to take? What more do you want me to do? Seth asked

"Just please be patient with me, I love you" Leighla said as she stood up and placed her hands on his chest.

"I love you too, now I'm going to go jump in the shower" Seth said with a peck on her lips.

Seth and Leighla were at the airport waiting for their flight to take off he had been delayed they were both looking forward to arriving in New York. Seth was drinking a coffee from Starbucks looking at his phone and Leighla had her head propped up on his shoulder with her eyes closed. Seth looked down and kissed her on the temple he was sorry for the way he acted last night but he was just so damn frustrated. He hoped that what he had planned tonight was going to work he wanted it to be special and romantic. He had the ring in his backpack and he was going to ask Leighla to marry him tonight if all went according to plan. He had called the hotel this morning before they left home to make sure that everything would be set up before they arrived. He took Leighla's hand and locked their fingers together and kissed her knuckles. She opened her eyes and looked into is chocolate ones and smiled.

"I love you" Seth said as he leaned down and pecked her on the lips.

"I love you to babe" Leighla replied.

Finally, after an excruciatingly long delay they were New York, and it was close to dinner time. Sure the delay was long but the timing couldn't have been better. The perfect set up for this special night he had been thinking about all week.

"Oh my God that was the longest delay and flight ever." Leighla complained as they picked up their luggage. She was slightly irritated that it took so friggin long to just go over a few states, but her smile never faltered. She was happy to be spending a weekend away from work with her boyfriend.

"Fucking ridiculous." He mumbled but loud enough for her to hear, but deep down he was thankful for it. "So babe, how does dinner sound?" He asked as they walked through the airport.

"Dinner sounds good."

"Pizza, okay?" He asked. "I was gonna take you to my favorite pizza place."

Leighla looked over her shoulder at Seth and smiled. "Mmm. Sounds good to me."

"Awesome." He smiled. "Let me just pick up the rental car first." Leighla nodded as she followed behind him.

The couple arrived at Carmichaels which was Seth's favorite pizza place in New York he always had to stop by when he was in town. They were seated in a back booth and Seth ordered a beer and Leighla a water.

"Just water babe?" Seth asked Leighla

"For now I will probably have a sip of yours" Leighla said with a smile.

They ordered the pizza and we're waiting on it do be delivered as Seth put his arm around Leighla in the booth and she scouted closer to him.

"What do you want to do after dinner?" Leighla asked

"I thought we could go back to the hotel and relax its been a long day sweetheart" Seth replied as the waitress brought their drinks.

"Sounds good maybe a dip in the Jacuzzi?" Leighla said with a sly smile

"I think that can be arranged" Seth replied with a smirk

"Are you excited to see everyone tomorrow?" Leighla asked as sheet her hand on Seth's thigh

"Yeah, but mostly I'm just looking forward to spending the day with you in New York" Seth relied as he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.

The pizza had come out and they were eating when Leighla took a drink of Seth's beer.

"Baby, this is one of the best pizza's I've ever had" Leighla said

"I told you that you would love it" Seth replied

After the pizza they walked down to a coffee shop and got some coffee and a doughnut to share.

"I'm splurging tonight" Seth said with a smile as they walked hand in hand back to the car.

"I think you deserve it" Leighla replied as she took a drink of her coffee.

They arrived at the hotel and Seth was checking them in and made sure that everything had been set up in the bedroom.

When they got to the suite and walked in Leighla was surprised to see Roses and Champagne and Strawberries on the table.

"What have you done?" Leighla asked Seth who just gave her a big smile.

"I have a romantic night in store for you sweetheart because you deserve it" Seth said as he walked over and kissed her softly.

"What do you have in mind?" Leighla asked as she hand her hands rested on his chest.

"I want to show you how much I love you" Seth said as he looked into her eyes

"I love you" Leighla said as she leaned up and kissed him deeply.

A deep groan escaped deep within his throat as their tongues tangoed. Without breaking the kiss he led her to the bed and gently sat her down on the side of the bed next to the nightstand where the champagne sat in a bucket of ice.

"How about we save this." He smiled as he slowly pulled away and met the curious blue eyes of his love. He couldn't help but smile wider as he noticed the confusion in Leighla's eyes. "I have a gift for you." He told her as he grabbed the complimentary glasses provided by the hotel and laid them out over the end table. He then popped the bottle of champagne and poured each of them a glass.

"Ooo.." Leighla smiled as she picked up her glass and took a sip. "What kind of gift do you have in mind, Mr. Rollins."

He smiled as he grabbed a strawberry. "Would you like a strawberry?" He asked holding one out for her.

"Yes." She replied as she took a bite of the sweet red berry as it sat in her boyfriend's hand. He smiled again as he placed the end of the strawberry in an empty bowl provided by the hotel. "Now for your special gift." He said placing a small kiss on her lips before walking away. He unzipped the bag and pulled out the small black velvet case. He opened it and looked over the beautiful ring one again before slipping the case in his pocket. He walked back around and took a sip of his champagne before taking Leighla's left hand in his and falling to one knee at her feet. Leighla's eyes widened in surprise as she wondered, was this really happening again? Was he proposing for a second time? What does she want to do? Does she want to try this again? Will he be loyal this time? Was it too soon? Uhh..so many questions were clouding her thoughts. She was unsure on what to do.

"Leighla, I know the last time we tried this it didn't end so well because I was stupid and I didn't realize what I had until you were gone, and the day I texted you, you had every right to ignore me, but you didn't and you gave me a second chance and for that I'm truly thankful. I love you baby and all I want is to spend the rest of my life with you. If you are to accept me into your life once again as your fiancé, your future husband I promise you I will be forever loyal, forever loving, forever caring. You're special to me and always have been. Every moment I see you my heart skips a beat like it always has, and I feel a happiness I've never felt before, and that's something I never want to risk losing again. So, Leighla will you marry me?" He asked as he kissed the top of her left hand before pulling the small black velvet case from his pocket and popped it open. Leighla gasped and her hand flew instinctively to her mouth as she looked at the beautiful ring as it shined brightly in the dim light of the suite and let Seth's words sink in. "My loyalty is yours's and yours's only. My love is only for you, and this happiness I want to share with you and you only. I love you baby, so much." He said as his tear rimmed eyes met Leighla's tear glittered ones. "I'm yours's and yours only Leighla.

"Seth, I love you with all my heart I have from the first time we went out almost 8 years ago. I need to know if you are in this forever because my heart can't be broken again" Leighla said as tears began to form in her eyes.

"I have never loved anyone as much as I love you, during our time apart all I wanted was for you to be happy but I didn't think that I would ever fall in love again. When you called me it was like a sign that we were meant to be together. I know it's taken a while for me to trust you again and I think you have proven to me that I can trust you again. My heart also skips a beat when I see you are I'm holding your hand or when I watch you sleep. I can't imagine spending my life with anyone else and eventually starting a family with you, so yes Seth Tyler Rollins I will marry you" Leighla said through the tears as she leaned up and kissed Seth softly on the lips.

"Baby, you don't know how much I love you and I promise I this time is forever" Seth said as she slipped the ring on Leighla's finger.

"It's beautiful baby I love the past present and future it represents" Leighla said as she looked down at the 3 stone princess cut diamonds and smaller circular diamonds on either side of the band.

"You only deserve the best baby" Seth said as he wiped away her tears with his thumbs and began to kiss her deeply. Their tongues dueled with one another and moans escaped Seth's throat as he laid Leighla down on the bed and began to rub her tummy with his hands.

They had to break for air and Leighla looked into his dark eyes and saw the love and passion in them

"Make love to me baby" she whispered as she pulled him down on top of her and began to kiss his neck.

After they made long sweet love and they were wrapped up in each other's arms.

"I forgot how good at this you are, thanks for taking your time and being gentle with me because it's been awhile" Leighla replied as she laid her head on Seth's chest and had their legs tangled together with just a sheet covering them.

"I missed this I missed us and I thank the Lord that you gave me a second chance" Seth replied as he stroked her bare back with his fingers.

"Don't ever make me regret it" Leighla replied with a yawn

"I won't baby, close your eyes and dream of me" Seth said as he leaned down and kissed her on the head.

"Just a short nap because you promised me the Jacuzzi" Leighla mumbled into his chest.

"Ok baby" Seth replied.

 **Tell us what you think, Is it too soon for Seth and Leighla to get married? What should happen next? Please leave us a reply and let us know.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all for the comments and the favorites and follows. This chapter has some surprises in it so tell me what you think!**

The night had truly been magical night for Leighla now she laid in be watching the man she loved with all of her heart sleep. She remembered the past 7 years with him all of the ups and downs with him the heartache but also the fun the laughs and most of all the love. He had shown her these past couple of weeks that he was sorry and that he was in love with her and willing to make this time work for them to have a future together. Seth woke up and saw Leighla sitting in bed with his shirt on lost in thought but she was beautiful

"Morning sweetheart" Seth said as he pulled the sheet up his lower body

"Morning baby" Leighla said as she leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips

"How long have you been awake?" Seth asked as he yawned

"Not very long" Leighla replied as she smiled at her fiancé.

"How about breakfast in bed then we go ice skating in central park" Seth said with his sexy smile

"That sounds like fun how about you order breakfast while I jump in the shower" Leighla replied as she leaned over and pecked him on the lips

"How about I join you in the shower and then we order breakfast" Seth said as he winked at her.

Seth and Leighla had made it to Central Park and had Ice Skated for a little while not to long because Seth's knee was still sore. They walked to a café and had lunch and coffee to warm up. They had gone back to the hotel to take a nap and get ready for tonight NXT Takeover in Brooklyn. When they arrived at the arena they went backstage and saw Hunter who was getting ready for tonight's show.

"Hey man how is it going?" Hunter asked Seth who he gave a big hug.

"Good actually" Seth replied as he was holding Leighla's hand.

"How much longer until you can come back?" Hunter asked

"I go down to the Performance Center in a couple of weeks and they should know by then" Seth replied with a big smile.

"Sooner the better man" Hunter said as he walked away and the couple started to walk down the hall and they ran into a few more people and stopped and talked to them and asking Seth how rehab was going and when he was going to be able to come back. Seth had agreed for WWE to film his rehab for a special but he didn't realize that they were at NXT Filming him and Leighla backstage talking with everyone. Renee Young had come up to them and gave them a big hug since she was there for the Pre-Show and saw the ring on Leighla's finger.

"Oh my is that what I think it is?" Renee asked Leighla as she looked at the ring on her finger.

"Yes it is" Leighla replied with a big smile on her face as she hugged Seth's from the side.

"Congratulations, I always knew that you two belonged together" Renee said as she hugged Leighla then hugged Seth.

"Thanks, I'm not going to screw it up this time" Seth laughed.

"You better not" Renee replied.

They had run into a couple of more people who said hi to Seth before they made their way to their seats for the event to begin.

"How are you feeling baby?" Leighla asked as she took his hand and intertwined their fingers.

"It's a little weird to be sitting in the audience and not being apart" Seth replied as he smiled at her.

"You will be back in the ring before you know it kicking ass once again and I can't wait to see it" Leighla said as she leaned over and kissed him softly.

"I love you" Seth said as the kiss broke apart

"I love you too baby" Leighla replied as the lights went down and the music began.

Leighla looked over at Seth during one of the matches and saw his intense look and the longing in his eyes she leaned her head on is shoulder and whispered "I need beer and popcorn"

Seth smiled and reached in his wallet and pulled out some cash and handed it to her "We can share popcorn but I want my own beer"

"Who says I want to share popcorn" Leighla winked at him and took the money and headed off to the concession stand.

Leighla was patiently waiting in line at the concession stand she forgot how long the wrestling event's were she didn't keep up with the product since she and Seth had broken up. Too be honest she wasn't ever really a big fan she only watched Seth, Roman and Dean to keep up with what they were doing. She loved Seth and this was what he loved so she was happy to just be with him she was lost in her thoughts when someone tapped her on her shoulder. She turned around to see Zahra and she instantly regretted wanting popcorn and beer.

"What do you want?" Leighla asked as she fiddled with her ring hoping maybe Zahra would notice and get the hint and leave her the hell alone.

"I would love to kick your ass for what you did to me" Zahra replied as she laughed

"I didn't do anything to you" Leighla replied

"You posted nude pictures of me on the internet, you ruined my life" Zahra said in a angry tone.

"I don't know what you're talking about Seth's account was hacked but not by me" Leighla replied with a smile.

"Bitch, I know it was you so watch out because payback is coming" Zahra replied

"You don't scare me and I'm warning you to leave Seth alone, he doesn't want anything to do with you anymore, you were nothing but a distraction to him" Leighla smirked.

"I was much more than a distraction to him I was the reason he left your sorry ass I showed him the time of his life apparently something you no nothing about" Zahra replied.

"You were only a mistake which he quickly realized and threw your ass out with the trash that you are, and he came back to me where he always belonged" Leighla replied as she pointed to the engagement ring on her finger.

"I didn't need a ring for him to love me apparently you can't be with him without one" Zahra spat back.

"He never loved you Zahra he just used you, get over it and get over him because he is mine and always will be" Leighla replied as she walked away.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all for the comments and the favorites and follows your comments is what keeps me writing! Who all loved the Battleground Match? I did! Cant wait for Summerslam now.**

Leighla had told Seth about the Zahra incident when she got back to their seats last night and Seth was furious. It was all Leighla could do to get Seth not to go and track her down at the arena she knew if he did that all hell was going to break lose. When they got back to the hotel Seth had a lot of pent up anger and frustration and Leighla used that and they made long passionate love for hours. Seth woke up and looked at Leighla curled up against his chest and kissed her temple. He then texted Zahra and told her to meet him at the coffee shop down the street from the hotel. He threw on some track pants a hoodie and put his hair up in a ponytail and put on his cap backwards. He grabbed his wallet and room key and left a note for Leighla that he went and picked up breakfast. He was going to put an end to this bullshit with Zahra once and for all this morning. He walked down the street and it was a brisk cool morning just what he needed to wake himself up as he tried to calm himself down before he got to the coffee shop. Leighla woke up and saw that she was alone in bed and called out Seth's name but got no answer. She grabbed Seth's shirt that was on the floor and pulled it on and got out of bed and saw a note on the nightstand saying he was going down to the coffee shop to get breakfast. She grabbed her phone and shot him a text and decided to get in the shower before he got back.

Seth was sitting in the coffee shop waiting on Zahra when he got the text from Leighla telling him to hurry back that she was hungry and going to get in the shower. He texted her back saying that he would was meeting Zahra to end this once in for all and for her not to worry or get upset. He saw Zahra walk in the coffee shop and thought to himself what did I ever see in her why was I so blind.

"Hi baby" Zahra said as she walked over to the table and went to sit next to Seth but he shook his head no and pointed to the chair across the table for her to sit in.

"Did somebody wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning? Is the bitch not giving you what you need baby?" Zahra said to Seth.

"Leighla gives me everything I need and I have no complaints, but what I do have a problem with is you confronting my fiancé" Seth replied as he took a drink of his coffee.

"She sure didn't waste any time crawling back in your bed although I can't blame her I would crawl back into that bed in a heartbeat" Zahra said with a sly smirk.

"Well there is no chance in hell that will ever happen again, you weren't happy before and neither was I so I'm glad that I made the best decision of my life and moved on with my life without you in it. I realized the huge mistake I made when I cheated on Leighla with you and by the grace of God she has chosen to forgive me and agreed to spend the rest of our lives together. You see she has been there for me throughout this whole injury and rehab process when you chose not to be" Seth said as he leaned back in the back in the booth.

"I regret not being there for you during the injury but can you trust Leighla to always be there? I mean what kind of woman takes back the man that cheated on her? She sees you as her meal ticket doesn't she?" Zahra said as she looked into Seth's chocolate eyes.

"Leighla doesn't depend on me for anything, she is a very successful at what she does and doesn't need my money, she took me back because we are soulmates and we love one another and I'm very grateful that she did take my back because I didn't deserve it, so I want to make this clear to you. I want you to leave me alone, I am never going to leave Leighla again and you and I are over for good so you need to accept this and move on" Seth said.

"She ruined my career Seth how in the hell am I supposed to not be angry at her" Zahra replied angrily.

"She didn't ruin your career you did that by the pictures you posted on twitter and Instagram" Seth replied getting frustrated.

"She posted the nude pictures of us on twitter how can you defend that?" Zahra almost yelled.

"It was never proven that she did that my account was hacked, who's to say that you didn't do it to break us up?" Seth replied as he rubbed his face with his hands.

"You motherfuc*er" how dare you accuse me of this?" Zahra said angrily.

"I'm done with this conversation and I'm done with you so leave me and Leighla the hell alone" Seth replied as he got up from the table and left Zahra sitting there.

Leighla had taken a shower and had made some coffee in the room while she was waiting on Seth to get back she hoped that things were going ok but she wouldn't put anything past Zahra. She was watching tv when she heard Seth put the keycard in the door and walk inside.

"Hey baby" she said as he walked over to her leaned down and kissed her on the lips and sat down on the bed with her.

"Sorry I left before you woke up this morning" Seth said as he laid his head on her shoulder

"How did it go?" Leighla asked as she brushed some hair off his face that had fallen out of the ball cap  
"Lets just say that Zahra hasn't changed and I told her to leave us alone that I didn't want anything to do with her ever again" Seth replied as he nuzzled Leighla's neck.

"I take it she didn't agree with you" Leighla asked as she kissed Seth on the temple.

"She is one bitter bitch" Seth replied.

"Let's not let her ruin our last day in the big apple so why don't you go get a shower and lets go have brunch" Leighla said with a smile.

"I love you" Seth said as he lifted his head up

"I love you too baby" Leighla said as she kissed him quickly on the lips.

 **What do you think Zahra is up to now? please tell me**


	9. Chapter 9

RRR9

 **A big shout of thanks to Sweet Elizabeth 28 and Pineyprincess for the continued support and to all of the new favorites and follows. Please leave a comment and let me know what you think.. Will Seth make it to WM?**

It had been a couple of weeks since Seth and Leighla had returned from NYC and Seth was getting ready to go to Orlando for a check up by his surgeon from Birmingham. He had been busting his ass down at the gym rehabbing and had also been helping Marek with the classes at Black and Brave. Him and Leighla had fallen into a routine at home with her working at the salon and his training schedule. He couldn't believe that he was actually enjoying this domestic bliss stuff with his fiancé. They never had been able to live like this before and Seth was enjoying it but he also missed being in the ring and was itching to get back in it as soon as he could. WWE was still filming footage for his special to air on the network so Brandon and some of their friends were coming over to eat pizza and talk about old times and play some video games. Seth was dressed in some sweat pants and a Black and Brave tshirt with his hair in a knot in the back. Leighla had on some yoga pants and a Nike dri fit shirt with her hair curled in a pony tail she was straightening up the living room when Seth came up behind her and hugged her from behind and kissed her neck

"Thanks for doing this with me" Seth said as she laid his head on her shoulder.

"Anything for you baby" Leighla said as she leaned back into his chest.

Everyone had arrived and the pizza's had been delivered and they were stacked in the kitchen and Seth's friend Jacob introduced us to Taco Pizza and everyone was laughing and having a good time. Seth and the boys decided to go to the living room and we all sat around and they started talking about the backyard wrestling they did when they were teenagers. I was sitting on the couch next to Seth with Kevin in my lap just enjoying listening to Seth, Brandon and the boys tell their wrestling stories. I looked up at Seth and saw the smile and the twinkle in his eyes as he was talking about the matches they used to perform in their dad's backyard. Seth looked over and smiled at me and leaned over and kissed me softly.

Later that night when they were laying in bed as Leighla was watching tv and Seth was checking his phone for details for their flight tomorrow.

"Are you ready for tomorrow baby?" Leighla asked as she stroked his arm.

"I guess so" Seth replied as he put his phone down on the night stand.

"You have worked really hard sweetie I'm sure it's going to be fine" Leighla said as she leaned up and kissed him softly. Seth returned the kiss this time more passionately and their tongues started to duel with one another and that lead to things getting heated and before they knew it clothes were shed and they began to make love. Leighla was trying to take away all of the worry and anxiety that was pent up in Seth. They were asleep tangled together when the alarm went off. Leighla untangled herself from Seth and shut the alarm off and yawned. She leaned over and kissed him on the temple and got up from bed and hurried into the shower. Seth woke up and saw that Leighla wasn't in bed and heard the shower running so he stretched and got up from the bed and decided to go and join her in the shower. He walked in the bathroom and opened up the shower door and Leighla was rinsing her hair out. "Don't even think about it because we have a plane to catch" Leighla said with a smile.

"What was I thinking" Seth said with a smirk as he climbed into the shower with Leighla.

"I know how your mind works" Leighla said as she kissed him and slapped him on the ass and walked out of the shower.

"That's not nice babe" Seth replied

"Turn on the cold water it will help" Leigha replied with her own smirk.

They had made it to Orlando and to the performance center and Seth got ready to work out he put himself through the hardest workout he had done since the surgery. Leighla watched him with pride but also with concern because she knew that if he didn't get the ok from the doctors that it was going to crush him. He had worked his ass off rehabbing twice a day to get back in time for Wrestlemania. He was wiping the sweat off his face when Leighla walked over with his water bottle and he smiled and gave her a quick kiss.

"You're more than ready baby and I will be here no matter what, we are in this together" Leighla said with a smile.

"I love you and I couldn't do this without you" Seth replied as he saw Cesaro walk up to where they were.

"Look at the Swiss Superman all tan" Seth said with a smile and laugh.

"I have to impress the ladies, you don't have that problem anymore" Cesaro returned the smile and then winked at Leighla.

"She is taken sorry Superman" Seth said as he put his hands on Leighla's hips and pulled her to his chest.

"How is your shoulder?" Leighla asked Cesaro

"It's getting better everyday" Cesaro replied.

Cesaro had to have shoulder surgery a month after Seth had his knee surgery so they had texted one another and keep up with each other's progress during rehab.

The surgeon had come over and started to talk to Seth about his progress and performed an exam on his knee. He suggested that Seth go and take the biodex test to see how much progress he had actually made. Leighla was sitting in the waiting room while Seth was taking the test. It was brutal and Seth was in pain the whole time and when they got the results back he knew that it wasn't good news. He had made great strides in rehab but he was only about 80 % and he knew that time was ticking away for him to be able to be ready for Wrestlemania. Leighla held his hand and rubbed his back and whispered that it wasn't over yet and that they would work twice as hard and Seth just nodded his head ok.


	10. Chapter 10

**RRR 10**

 **Leighla was at home she called into work that morning she was feeling sick to her stomach and was anxious. She had a sneaking suspicion what was wrong and she didn't know how she felt about it. She didn't want to bother Seth he was kicking ass at the gym trying to get ready for Wrestlemania and getting ready for the new class to start at Black and Brave. She called her best friend Sarah who also worked at the Salon and asked her to stop by the store and to come over to the house. Seth decided to call Leighla to check on her since she wasn't feeling good this morning. Leighla saw his picture flash on her screen and her heart began to beat a little faster and tried to compose herself before she answered.**

 **"Hi baby" she answered**

 **"Hi babe, I was calling to see if you were feeling any better than this morning" Seth replied as he took a drink of his protein shake.**

 **"I think it's just a virus i'm just taking it easy this morning" Leighla said as she rubbed her tummy.**

 **"Do you need anything? want me to come home?" Seth asked as he was worried about her.**

 **"I'm good sweetie, Sarah is bringing me some ginger ale" Leighla said as she sat down on the couch and brought her legs up to her waist.**

 **"If that doesn't help then please call me and I'm going to take you to the doctor" Seth replied.**

 **"I'll be ok baby, go finish your workout and I will see you in a little while" Leighla said trying to stay calm.**

 **"I love you and try and get some rest ok babe" Seth replied as he took the last drink of his protein shake.**

 **"I love you more" Leighla said as she hung up the phone and took a deep breath.**

 **Sarah had arrived with the ginger ale and the other thing that she had asked her to pick up at the store.**

 **"Are you sure you want to do this without Seth?" Sarah asked as she handed her the box.**

 **"Yes, I don't want to stress him out just yet" Leighla replied as she took the box and looked at the instructions.**

 **"What makes you think you are?" Sarah asked as she took a drink of her frappe.**

 **"Because I haven't had a period in almost 3 months and I have been sick the past two mornings" Leighla replied as she fiddled with the box.**

 **"Ok go in there and take the damn test already" Sarah pointed to the bathroom.**

 **"Well here goes my life" Leighla said as her hands were starting to shake.**

 **Seth was working on his program with a friend of his at Cross fit Maddy when they competing in bar lifts and reps afterwards they were cooling off.**

 **"You just beat my ass I know your ready to get back in the ring" Maddy said as she took a drink of her water.**

 **"Your lips to God's ears" Seth replied with a smile.**

 **"I know you're ready to get back in the ring and on the road" Maddy laughed**

 **"I have to admit I have loved being home but I miss my friends an the fans" Seth replied.**

 **"Is Leighla going with you on the road?" Maddy asked**

 **"No it's not her thing and she has the salon she will come to the PPV's with me" Seth replied.**

 **Sarah was sitting on the bed trying to pass the time as Leighla was in the bathroom and she came out with her phone set on a timer.**

 **"5 minutes and we will know" Leighla said as she paced the bedroom trying to calm her nerves what if it was positive? how was she going to tell Seth? Were they even ready for a baby? What if she wasn't then was there something wrong with her?"**

 **"Tell me what your thinking?" Sarah asked her as she watched her best friend deep in thought.**

 **"How in the hell did I get myself in this situation?" Leighla replied as she ran her fingers through her hair.**

 **"You and Seth are like fuc*ing rabbits, I mean look at him damn I would be riding that man as often as I could" Sarah laughed.**

 **"We aren't either, hell who am I kidding I have used him for sex lately to get out all of his anger and frustration" Leighla replied with a smile.**

 **"You little slut you" Sarah laughed as she tried to keep Leighla's mind off the clock.**

 **"Hey he has no complaints" Leighla replied with a smile as the timer went off on her phone and she jumped.**

 **"Want me to go and look?" Sarah asked**

 **"I'm scared" Leighla said softly**

 **"It's going to be ok sweetie one way or the other, Seth loves you and he will be by your side if you are pregnant and even if you're not and I will be here to spoil the little munchkin every step of the way" Sarah said as she went to hug Leighla.**

 **Leighla went into the bathroom and tears came to her eyes and she couldn't keep them from flowing their lives were about to change, how was Seth going to feel about this? How did she feel about this?**

 **'Leighla what does it say?" Sarah asked through the door**

 **"Positive" Leighla said as she came out of the bathroom and handed the stick to Sarah it estimated she was 8 weeks pregnant.**

 **"Oh sweetie it will be ok" Sarah said as she hugged Leighla.**

 **Leighla was sitting on the couch covered with a blanket waiting on Seth to get home from the gym she didn't know how he was going to react she had fallen asleep when Seth came inside the house. He saw her laying on the couch covered in the blanket and it looked like tear stains on her face which made him worried. He decided to go and take a shower and come back and check on her so he kissed her on the temple and headed towards the bedroom. Leighla felt him kiss her on the temple but didn't open her eyes she was tired and needed a few minutes to get her thoughts together. When Seth got out of the shower he had on gym shorts and a black and brave tank top and his hair was down and wet and he walked into the living room and saw his beautiful fiance sitting on the couch.**

 **"Hey baby how are you feeling?" he asked as he walked over and sat down on the couch beside her.**

 **"I have some news to tell you but I'm kind of scared" Leighla said as she took his hand in hers and twined their fingers together.**

 **"Baby, what's wrong you know you can tell me anything" Seth said with a worried look on his face.**

 **" I have been late and I haven't felt well the last couple of mornings so Sarah came over this morning and brought me a pregnancy test and I took it " Leighla took a big breath and looked into Seth's brown eyes "It was positive we are going to have a baby"**

 **"A baby? I thought you were on birth control?" Seth replied with a stunned look on his face.**

 **"I am but I wasn't when we were in New York" Leighla replied as tears started to form in her eyes.**

 **"It's ok we will deal with this together" Seth said as he wiped her tears away with his thumb and kissed her softly.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Please don't hate me for this chapter! This is just another hurdle/journey that Seth and Leighla will have to deal with. Please let me know what you think..**

It had been a couple of weeks and Seth and Leighla were going to her first doctors appointment and they were excited about hearing the baby's heartbeat for the first time. They were finally getting used to the idea of becoming parents and were going to tell their families about the baby after the doctors visit today. It had been strange because Leighla hadn't had any morning sickness the last couple of days and Seth told her to be grateful and not to worry about it.

Leighla signed in at the desk and went and sat down in a chair next to Seth who was watching the TV that was in the waiting room. Seth looked over her and smiled took her hand and held intertwined their fingers together. Leighla laid her head down on his shoulder and waited for her name to be called by the nurse as she looked over at a couple of other women in the waiting room that you could tell were pregnant. A very pregnant woman who looked to be about Leighla's age smiled at her

"Is this your first time?" she asked Leighla

"Yes, do I look scared?" Leighla returned the smile

"No, you just looked a little shell shocked, I think we all looked like that on our first appointment" the lady replied with a laugh.

"Is this your first pregnancy?" Leighla asked as Seth looked at the lady that his fiancé was having a conversation with.

"No I have a 2 year old daughter" she replied.

"Wow they will be close in age then" Seth said with a smile.

"Me and my husband didn't want them too far apart in age" She replied

"So is this one a girl also?" Leighla asked

"Yes she is I'm glad but my husband wanted a son" the lady laughed.

"I think all me secretly do" Leighla replied with a small laugh

"I don't care as long as its healthy" Seth replied

"That's what they all say" Leighla said as she winked at Seth.

"Leighla Schultz" the nurse called out

"That's us nice to meet you" Leighla said as they stood up and Seth put his hand on the small of her back and they walked towards the door that the nurse was holding open.

"Good luck" the lady replied

Leighla and Seth were taken to an exam room where the nurse said she was going to draw some blood and gave Leighla a cup and told her she would need a urine sample. She said that the doctor would come in and do a pelvic exam and then they would do a sonogram and they could take a picture home of the baby. Leighla had given the urine sample and the blood had been drawn they were just waiting on the doctor to come in and do the exam.

"Are you nervous?" Seth asked her as he sat across from her in a chair

"No, I have these done on a yearly basis" Leighla replied as she sat on the exam table.

"Well this is my first time" Seth said with his famous smirk.

Dr. Sims came in "Hello Leighla, I'm proud to tell you that you're indeed pregnant so this must be the father"

"Yes, this is my fiancé Seth Rollins" Leighla replied with a smile.

"Nice to meet you" Seth said with a big smile himself.

"Let's get this exam over with and we can listen to your baby's heartbeat" Dr. Sims replied. Leigla put her legs up in the stirrups and Dr. Sims began the exam and Seth winced a couple of times when he saw Leighla's face scrunch up and she had her fists balled up.

"Now lets listen to this heartbeat" Dr. Sims said as she put the gel on Leighla's tummy then placed the Doppler on her tummy and started to move it around and she had a look of concern on her face and both Leighla and Seth saw it.

"Is everything ok?" Leighla asked and looked over at Seth with a worried look on her face. Seth got up from the chair and walked around and took Leighla's hand and held it.

"I'm not sure if its anything to be worried about I'm going to send you over to the ultrasound and let's see if we can get a better look" Dr. Sims replied.

Leighla look up at Seth with tears in her eyes and he leaned down and kissed her temple "It's going to be ok baby"

Seth and Leighla walked hand in hand down to the sonogram room and the tech smiled and asked Leighla too take off her pants and lay down on the table and she began to set up the equipment. Leighla was trying to calm herself down but the tears were running down her cheeks and Seth walked over bent down and kissed her softly on the lips

"No matter what sweetheart, we are going to get through this and if something is wrong we will try again I love you" Seth whispered.

The tech took the gel and squirted some on Leighla took a deep breath and waited to see what was on the screen and hopefully to hear their baby's heartbeat. Seth saw something on the screen that looked like a peanut and thought that couldn't be my child. The tech moved the wand around and Leighla asked her if everything was ok. "I'm having a hard time detecting your baby's heartbeat" she replied as she got up from the machine and went into another room. It was a couple of minutes when she returned with Dr. Sims and she showed her the image on the screen and Dr. Sims confirmed what the tech thought.

"Leighla, Seth I'm sorry to have to tell you this but it looks like your baby doesn't have a heartbeat, I'm sorry things like this happen from time to time its just nature's way of correcting a problem with the baby before it's too far along" Dr. Sims said.

"My baby is dead isn't it?" Leighla asked through the tears

"I'm sorry but yes, we will need to send you to the hospital so we can do what we call a D*C" Dr. Sims said.

"What is that?" Seth asked through tears of his own.

"It's a surgery that will help remove the baby it won't last long but it needs to be performed so Leighla can recover Sims replied.

"I will be with you baby and we are going to get through this I love you" Seth whispered to Leighla.


	12. Chapter 12

RRR 12

 **Wow, thanks for all of the** comments **on the last chapter and the follows and favorites. I couldn't do this without your input so please keep it coming!**

Seth had taken Leighla to the hospital and had gotten her registered and now they were in a room waiting to be taken back for the surgery. They had given Leighla something to calm her down and now she was asleep. Seth was standing by her bed and stroking her hair back as he watched her sleep and tears started to roll down his checks again he didn't realize that he even wanted kids until Leighla had told him she was pregnant. They had spent the last couple of weeks getting used to the idea and trying to figure out how they were going to make it work when he went back on the road and Leighla was getting pretty excited about the whole thing. Seth was still unsure of how good of a dad he would make he just hoped he was half as good as his dad was to him and Brandon. He had called Brandon on the way t the hospital and he was on his way to stay with Seth while Leighla was in surgery they had called her parents in Texas and her mom was going to make arrangements to come as soon as she could to stay with Leighla after the surgery. Seth leaned down and kissed Leighla on the temple and whispered "I love you" as the orderly's came in to take her to surgery and Seth was shown the waiting room where they had coffee which he was glad and grabbed a cup and added his cream.

Brandon found him in the waiting room looking at his phone and came and sat down beside him "How are you holding up?" Brandon asked

"I don't know honestly I feel numb, scared worried about Leighla" Seth replied as he put his phone back in his pants.

"I'm sorry dude I didn't even know you guys were going to have a baby" Brandon replied as he looked at his brother and saw how tired he looked.

"We have only known a couple of weeks she was about 10 weeks along, we were going to tell everyone after the doctor appointment today" Seth replied as he wiped his face with his hands.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you both were even trying for a baby" Brandon said as he took a drink of his water.

"We really weren't it just sort of happened while we were in New York" Seth replied

"Are you going to try again?" Brandon asked

"I don't know I'll do whatever Leighla wants to do but I don't think now is the right time" Seth replied.

The doctor came out and told Seth that everything went smoothly and that Leighla was in recovery and that she should be there about an hour then Seth could see her and take her home. Brandon had convinced Seth to go down to the cafeteria while Leighla was in surgery to get some lunch because Seth had told him that he had not eaten that day and it was well into the afternoon.

"When are you going back to Orlando?" Brandon asked as he took a bite of his ice cream

"I was supposed to go next week I don't know now" Seth replied as he took a bite of his sandwhich.

"Dude, you can't let this set back your rehab you have worked so hard to get back in the ring, Leighla's got family here to help take care of her" Brandon said with seriousness in his tone.

"I can't leave her if she needs me " Seth replied as he took a drink of his water.

Seth had been led into recovery and saw Leighla lying down in the bed curled up like she always sleeps. "Sweetheart, are you ready to go home? Brandon brought you some pj's to change into" Seth said as he brushed the hair out of her face.

"I'm sorry I lost our baby " Leighla mumbled

"Shhh, it's not your fault baby" Seth said as he leaned down and kissed her on the temple.

"Our baby died because of me" Leighla said softly

"Dr. Sims said it was mother nature's way of correcting a problem you didn't cause it baby please don't blame yourself" Seth said as he rubbed Leighla's back.

"I just want to go home crawl in bed and never get out" Leighla said as she tried to sit up in bed and winced in pain.

"It's my turn to take care of you Leighla please let me" Seth replied as he helped take off her gown and put on her pj's.

Seth had gotten Leighla home and situated in bed and he had given her a pain pill and she had snuggled up to his chest and cried herself to sleep. He held her close and rubbed her back Then all of the emotions from the day had caught up to him and he broke down in tears. He was finally grieving the loss of his child while holding the love of his life in his arms. Seth woke up when he felt Leighla shifting against him and he looked down and she had rolled over and her back was now against him. He rolled over and spooned her with his body and wrapped his arms around her waist. He looked at the clock and it was only 10:00pm his body felt like it had been hit with a ton of bricks. He sat up in bed and grabbed his phone and scrolled down it to see a ton of messages mostly from Brandon, his dad, Roman and Dean along with Marek. He had texted Roman and Dean while he was in the waiting room during the surgery and had told them what was going on. He texted them back and told them that Leighla was home and was resting that he didn't know how he was doing how he was supposed to feel. He made sure that Leighla was ok and still asleep when he crawled out of bed and walked to the kitchen and grabbed a beer and headed to the living room to play some Madden so he can busy his mind with something else other than the pain that his fiancé was going through and the hurt that he felt in his heart.


	13. Chapter 13

**Wow thank you to all for the wonderful comments and all of the follows and favorites. I hope that you will continue to leave your reply. Who else is excited about Summerslam? I hope that Seth walks away with the Universal Championship. ( I still think that's a strange name for the title.)**

It had been a couple of days since Leighla had come home from the hospital although she was fine physically, emotionally was another story. Her mother had planned on coming in from Texas to help her out after the surgery but Leighla had talked her out of it.

"Babe, I really want you to go with me to Orlando this week it will only be for a day or two and then we can even go to the beach" Seth said as he was cooking them breakfast with Kevin nipping at his feet.

"I will think about it " Leighla said as she took a drink of her coffee.

"Leighla you haven't been out of this house in days, babe you need to go with me please" Seth almost begged her as he put the scrambled eggs on two different plates.

"I haven't felt like going anywhere, I just lost our damn baby" Leighla replied with anger in her voice.

"I know that it was my baby too and I'm sorry but life goes on babe that doesn't mean we forget about it or love the baby any less" Seth said as he walked over with the plates and sat them down on the island across from where Leighla was sitting on a stool.

"Easy for you to say you're not the one responsible for it's death" Leighla said as her voice softened and tears started to form in her eyes.

"Babe, I don't know how many times I have to tell you that it wasn't your fault, it was nature's fault" Seth said wearily as he took a bite of egg and fed it to Kevin.

"I can't help how I feel Seth" Leighla replied as she scooted the eggs on her plate with a fork.

"Maybe we should see some sort of grief counselor?" Seth suggested as he took a bite of his egg.

"I'm not crazy" Leighla replied as she started to get up from the stool but Seth walked around the island and grabbed her hips to stop her.

"I didn't say you were but I don't know how to fix this to make you feel better and for you to see that this wasn't your fault, I love you baby and I hate to see you feel this way" Seth said as he looked into her crystal blue eyes.

"I love you too" Leighla replied as she hugged Seth's waist and relaxed into his chest.

"Why don't you come with me to Black and Brave tonight I know the boys would love to see you and you can watch me in the ring" Seth said as he kissed the top of her head.

"Sounds like a plan because I can wear my yoga pants and put my hair up in a ponytail" Leighla replied with a slight smile.

"Come on finish your breakfast and then you can come play some Madden with me that will let you take out some of your frustrations" Seth said with his sexy smirk.

It had been a couple of days and Leighla was feeling better slowly so she decided to go with Seth to Orlando for his final check up to see if he would be able to make it by Wrestlemania. They were at the performance center and Seth was in the ring and was told to go at it full force he was a little hesitant until he saw Leighla shake her head yes then he knew he could try it. He had did some rolls and flips and even did one from the top rope now it was time for the ultimate test which was the pedigree. He hadn't put any pressure on his knee up until now and it scared him to death, what if he injured it again that would put him way past coming back at Wrestlemania. Leighla could tell his apprehension and walked up to the side of the ring "Seth, you can do this I believe in you baby" Seth nodded his head ok and walked to the middle of the ring and said "Fu*k it" and dropped down on his knees and it felt a little weird but it didn't hurt. He got back up and did it again and again it didn't hurt. He got up with a smile on his face his knee felt a little weird because of the scar tissue but the doctor said it would for awhile.

"You did it baby I knew you could" Leighla said with a huge smile as Seth walked over to her and leaned in through the ropes and kissed her.

"Thank You" Seth whispered

The exam with the doctor was complete and he said that Seth could get back in the ring and start training and the final check up would be the weekend of Wrestlemania. Seth and Leighla were both really excited at the news and they had gone back to the hotel and showered, changed and were going out to dinner to celebrate. They had chosen a little seafood cafe on the beach to eat out then they were going to take a walk on the beach to unwind after a long and tiring day. They were walking hand in hand on the beach carrying their shoes and decided to sit down on the beach to watch the sunset

"I wouldn't have wanted anyone to share this journey with then you babe" Seth said as he pulled Leighla up against his chest and wrapped his arms around her.

"I wouldn't want to be on this journey with anyone else than you either, your stuck with me for life sweetheart" Leighla said as she leaned up and looked into his chocolate eyes that she got lost in.

"Do you want to get married in Davenport or would you like to have a destination wedding?" Seth asked her.

"We have plenty of time to worry about the wedding after you make your comeback at Wrestlemania" Leighla replied with a smile.


	14. Chapter 14

RRR

 **Who is excited for Summerslam! I am I can't wait for Seth to win the Universal Championship. Thank You all for the wonderful comments, favorites and comments. I appreciate them more than you know.**

Seth was like a little kid on the night before Christmas they had arrived in Dallas for Wrestlemania weekend and he was so pumped up that Leighla didn't thought he was going to have a heart attack. Everyone thought he was just there because he had to be for AXXESS and a Make a Wish Autograph signing.

"Seth, look at me babe you're going to have to calm down or you're going to ruin the surprise of your run in at Wrestlemania" Leighla said as she wrapped her arms around his waist in the hotel room.

"I can't help it babe, it has taken me 6 long ass months to get here, I'm excited" Seth replied as he wrapped her in for a hug.

"I know sweetheart but I don't want you to ruin your big moment that you have worked so hard for" Leighla said as she could feel how fast his heart was racing so she knew she had to calm him down. She leaned up and started to kiss his neck and run her hands under his shirt up and down his abs.

"I thought you were trying to get me to calm down" Seth said in a low voice almost a whisper.

"I'm just going to channel that energy in a different direction" Leighla said with a smirk as she took his hand and let him over to the bed. After their little sex escapade Seth was very much calmer and had drifted off to sleep and Leighla kissed him softly and went to jump in the shower quickly. They were now at the autograph signing at Toys R US for a Make a Wish Foundation. Leighla was sitting in the back away from the autograph table just watching how excited these kids were to be able to meet Seth, Roman and Paige. After the autograph signings there was a meet and greet for some special fans from Make a Wish and there was one little boy who was probably 4 or 5 and he had no hair and was very frail and was very shy. Leighla walked up to him and asked him his name and his said it was Ethan and that he was 4 and she asked him who his favorite wrestler was and he said Roman Reigns, he had on a Roman Empire shirt on and a action figure he was holding. She asked him if he had met Roman yet and he shook his head no so she told him that Roman was one of her best friends so she would take him to meet him and the boy's eyes lit up like christmas trees. She took Ethan's hand and walked over to where Roman was taking some pictures with fans and when he was done she introduced him to Roman.

"This is my friend Ethan and you're his favorite wrestler Roman" Leighla said with a smile as Roman bent down and shook the little boys hand and signed his tshirt, his action figure and took a picture with him. Seth was watching Leighla this whole time with the little boy and he knew she was going to make a great mom one day and it made him smile.

The next day Seth had some interviews on Radio Row and has a autograph signing at Axxess Leighla was going to go to the spa with Renee and Galina to get ready for the Hall of Fame that night.

"How are things going with you and Seth?" Renee asked as they were getting pedicures

"Great, he has been by my side through this whole miscarriage ordeal and I couldn't have made it without him" Leighla replied with a smile.

"Dean told me about the whole miscarriage and I'm so sorry that happened to you, how are you handling it?" Renee asked as she took a drink of her wine.

"I'm much better now, It was rocky at first because I kept blaming myself but Seth has been such a sweetheart and kept telling me it wasn't my fault it was nature's way of correcting a problem" Leighla replied as she looked down at her engagement ring with a slight smile.

"He really loves you" Renee said with a smile.

"I know we have come along way since last year" Leighla replied with a bigger smile.

"When are you going to tie the knot?" Renee asked

"Not any time soon, I mean he is still out with his injury and working to get back in the ring so we are going to wait until that is complete so he can focus on rehab " Leighla replied.

"Dean and I definitely want to be there when you both finally say I do" Renee laughed.

"When are you and Dean going to make it official" Leighla asked as she took a drink of her wine

"I don't know whenever he asks me " Renee laughed.

The Hall of Fame Ceromony was going great and Leighla was having a good time but she saw Seth tense up when Sting came out and started talking about him. "Baby, are you ok?" she whispered in his ear.

"It just kind of hit home that I'm the last guy that was in the ring with him" Seth replied.

"It's not your fault don't do this to yourself" Leighla said as she took his hand and intertwined their fingers together.

"I love you" Seth said as he leaned down and kissed her softly

"I love you more" Leighla replied as she laid her head on his shoulder.

The big day had arrived it was Wrestlemania day! Seth had woken up bright and early which was unusual for him and he looked over at Leighla who was still asleep. He decided to go and work out in the gym to see if he could burn some of this energy off he leaned down kissed her on the temple and grabbed some workout shorts and a t-shirt and pulled them on he grabbed his shoes, room key and phone/headphones and headed down to the gym. He had worked out for about an hour when he came back to the room and saw that Leighla was still asleep so he decided to go and grab a shower. Leighla had eventually gotten up and they had gone to eat brunch at a local pancake house they Leighla loved and then headed over to the arena. Seth and Leighla acted like he wasn't going to be wrestling tonight he was dressed up in his suit and tie and Leighla was dressed up and they were sitting in a box seats until the last couple of minutes of Triple H and Roman's match. Seth went to a bus in the parking lot changed clothes and was escorted by security to the gorilla position where when it was time he made his way to the ring and did his run in and pedigreed Roman after he won the title. When he made his way backstage he was hugged by Hunter and Vince and he was so excited he could hardly contain himself the crowd reaction was off the chain yelling for Seth. Leighla waited for him to be greeted by everyone then he saw her walked over and kissed her passionately.

"I couldn't have done this without you baby, I love you" Seth said.

"I love you baby and I'm so proud of you" Leighla replied.


	15. Chapter 15

I got the idea for this story as I watched Seth do his workout last night on Facebook live I'm sorry if I don't have the technique right lol. I hope that you enjoy the story and please let me know by leaving a comment. Thanks for all of the new favs and follows I hope you are enjoying the story.

Seth was laying n the floor of the gym with his arm draped over his face trying to get his breath, as he looked over at his fiancé who was struggling with the weight bar.

"Babe, you have to lift from your knees" Seth said to her as he saw the look of pure frustration on her face.

"I can't it's to heavy" Leighla replied as she stepped away from the bar.

"No it's not you can do this, get your feet set and lift with your knees not your back like I taught you, Leighla you can do this" Seth said as he sat up and put his hands on his legs.

Leighla set her feet grabbed the bar and squatted down and lifted the bar halfway "now stand up and raise it over your head I know you can do it" Seth coached her and he was not going to let her give up on herself. Leighla stood up but couldn't lift it all the way over her head and let it bounce on the floor and started to take the tape of her hand in frustration. Seth got up and walked over and stopped her "You're not going to give up, you never let me so I'm not going to let you" Seth said as he took her hands and started to retape them.

"I can't it's to heavy Seth" Leighla replied as she looked down at the weight bar.

"No it's not I wouldn't let you lift it If I thought it was" Seth replied "Now look at me and let me show you" as he took the weight and showed her again how to bend her knees. straighten up and pull it over her head. "

"I'm tired, I'm done" Leighla said as she wiped the sweat off her face with her hand

"Babe, look at me your not going to quit" Seth said as he lifted her chin with his fingers.

"Why are you making me do this?" Leighla asked out of frustration

"Because, I know you can do it and I want you to see that yourself" Seth replied as she kissed her on the forehead and nodded to the weight bar.

Leighla huffed and gave Seth a glare that he knew all too well she was pissed but he knew that she could do this he was going to push her until she did. Leighla set her feet grabbed the bar lifted with her knees and then stood up and strained and grunted and finally lifted the bar above her head then let it fall to the floor with a thud.

"Good job babe" Seth said as he walked off to Leighla who was still pissed and kissed her on the top of the head.

"I'm going to go shower" Leighla said as she took a towel and wiped off the sweat and walked towards the locker room. Seth knew to let her cool off a bit before he tried to talk to her. He toweled off is face and took a drink of his water and then headed towards his locker room to shower so they could go and get some lunch.

They were sitting at their favorite sandwich shop and Seth was eating his sandwich and he noticed that Leighla was pushing her salad around not really eating it.

"What's wrong babe?" Seth asked as he looked over at his fiancé and it looked like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders.

"I don't want you to go?" Leighla replied softly

"Go where?" Seth asked as he took a drink of his water.

"Back on the road, I know it's selfish but we haven't been apart in months" Leighla replied as she wiped the tear that was about to fall from her eye.

"Sweetheart, I'm only going to be gone 3 days" Seth replied as he hated to see his girlfriend so upset because of him.

"I'm going to miss you, I hate sleeping alone" Leighla said as she pushed her salad away from her and sat back in her chair.

"You will have Kevin and I promise we will face time as often as I can" Seth replied as he put his hand on her thigh an"d squeezed it.

"I didn't realize it was going to be this hard" Leighla said as she took his hand and laced he fingers through his and left it on her thigh.

"I love you" Seth said as he leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips

"I love you too" Leighla replied as she kissed him again on the lips.

It was the day that Leighla was dreading and she was standing at the airport hugging Seth with her arms wrapped around his waist and her head nuzzled against his chest where it fit perfectly. Seth was rocking her side to side and leaned down to kiss her on the temple he knew this was hard for her, this was the first time that he had left her alone to go back on the road since they had gotten back together and he knew some of it was the fear of him cheating. "Babe, listen to me I'm coming back home to you and you only, you can call and check up on me I don't care, call Roman, Call Dean hell even call Renee but I promise you have nothing to worry about" Seth whispered to her.

"I'm sorry my emotions are all over the place and I really don't know why" Leighla mumbled into his shirt.

"I love you Leighla you and you only" Seth said as he lifted her head up so he could see her beautiful blue eyes and leaned in and kissed her and she opened her mouth to let his tongue slide through and tangle with hers. When they broke apart he kissed her on the forehead and whispered "I love you" he said as he broke the embrace and bent down and grabbed the handle of his bag to roll it to the gate.

"I love you and call me when you land baby" Leighla said as she watched him walk over to the gate and show the attendant his ticket.

Seth was waiting at the luggage claim area when Roman walked up to him and smiled "I'm glad your back Uce"

"I'm glad to be back but I didn't realize how hard it was going to be to leave Leighla at the airport, she was almost in tears" Seth replied as he grabbed his bag and pulled up the handle.

"You worked your ass off for 6 months for this bro this is what your meant to do" Roman said.

"I know and I love doing this but I also love my fiancé" Seth replied.

"It's just going to take some time to get back into the swing of things It will work out" Roman said as they walked over to the car rental counter.


	16. Chapter 16

RRR

 **This one has a few surprises in it and I hope you enjoy them.. Tell me what you think and thanks for all of the comments, favorites and follows**.

It had been quite a busy couple of months for Seth and Leighla with him returning to the road full time and them getting adjusted to their new normal. They had just found out some very exciting news and they couldn't wait to share it with everyone. King of the Ring was going to be in Vegas and it was going to be the first time that the Shield was going to be in the ring together in over 3 years. Seth woke up and noticed that Leighla wasn't in the bed with him he looked at the clock and it was only 8:30 in the morning and he groaned they ad gotten in late last night. He got up from the bed and walked towards the bathroom when he heard it the toilet flushing then water running as he walked in and saw Leighla rinsing her mouth out. She looked pale as she looked up at him with puffy eyes and a tired smile "Baby, want me to get you some ginger ale?" Seth asked as he walked over and pulled her in for a hug.

"Please" Leighla mumbled into his chest as she closed her eyes trying to settle her stomach it seemed it happened every morning lately.

"Do you think your done for now?" Seth asked as he rubbed her back and kissed her on the temple.

"I hope so, I just want to go back to bed" Leighla replied as she broke away from the hug and started to walk back toward the bed and climbed in and covered up with the comforter. Seth went over to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of ginger ale out and brought it over to Leighla and she took a long drink of it and gave it back to Seth who put it on the nightstand.

"Do you need anything else babe?" Seth asked as he brushed back a strand of her hair from her face.

"No, go take your shower s we can go have breakfast" Leighla mumbled as she curled up to the pillow.

"I love you" Seth said as he leaned down and kissed her on the head.

"Love you" Leighla yawned out as she had her eyes closed.

Seth and Leighla were at a local pancake house that Dean had told them about for breakfast since he knew Seth's love for pancakes and Leighla could see the excitement in his face. She was so glad that things were finally looking up for them it had been a rough year and she was just looking forward to their new start it had been a long journey to get to where they were now.

"I'm going to go to Cross Fit after this are you coming with me or do you want to go back to the hotel before we head to the arena?" Seth asked as he took a bite of his pancake

"I will go with you, I like to watch you workout" Leighla said with a slight smile as she took a bite of her egg then she reached over and took a bite of Seth's pancake.

"I love you babe, but you know I don't share my pancakes" Seth replied with his smirk.

"Not even with the mother of your baby?" Leighla said with a smile

"Now that's not fair using my baby as a ploy but I guess if the baby want's pancakes it can have some of my pancakes" Seth replied with a laugh.

"Now can I have a sip of your coffee it smells so good" Leighla said as she picked up his coffee cup.

"No, you know you can't have any babe" Seth said as he took the coffee cup away and pointed to the glass of milk in front of Leighla.

"I hate milk" Leighla replied as she had a snarl look on her face.

"I can order some chocolate milk but you need to drink it " Seth said as he took a bite of his egg that he had along with his pancake.

"Is this how it's going to be for the next 6 months?" Leighla asked as she took a drink of the milk

"I'm just making sure that you and our baby are healthy" Seth replied as he looked over at Leighla.

"I know " Leighla said as she took his hand and threaded their fingers together.

They were at the cross fit box and Leighla decided to stream his workout on facebook for his fans to see what his workouts consist of before a match. Leighla loved watching him workout because it was his passion just like when he was in the ring. It was now time for them to go to the arena and Leighla was actually glad because she was tired and she felt like she needed a nap. Seth looked over and saw that Leighla was yawning and looked tired and he thought maybe he should take her back to the hotel.

"Leigh, you want me to take you back to the hotel for a nap?" Seth asked as he took her hand and laced their fingers together.

"No, it's ok I can take a nap In the dressing room, you will have a couch won't you?" Leighla asked

"I'm pretty sure we can find one with a couch" Seth replied with a wink.

They arrived at the arena and Seth found a dressing room with a couch so Leighla could take a nap while he went to the production meeting.

"Uce, I thought Leighla was going to be with you? Galina was looking for her earlier" Roman said as they sat down in the chairs for the meeting

"She is with me but she's in the dressing room, she needed a nap" Seth replied with a smirk.

"I don't even want to know why" Roman replied with a laugh.

After the meeting Leighla joined the rest of the gang in catering for a light meal before the show started. Renee came up and hugged Leighla "I have missed you" she said.

"I have missed everyone and it's lonely at home with just Kevin" Leighla replied as se leaned up against Seth's chest.

"You need someone to keep you company, if I didn't have Jo Jo then I would go crazy" Galina said as she put her arm around Roman's waist.

"Seth and I have some news for you, I am 12 weeks pregnant" Leighla said with a huge smile

"I'm so happy for you uce, being a dad is the best thing I have ever done" Roman said with a huge smile at Seth.

"Thanks man I hope to be a good to my kid as my dad was to me and Brandon" Seth replied

"I know you will be baby" Leighla said as she leaned up and kissed Seth softly.

"I can't wait to be an aunt" Renee said

"That's all you will be for awhile" Dean laughed.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for all of the comments, favs and favorites I really am having fun writing this story. I was on Instagram and saw that Seth and Leighla must share Kevin when he is on the road I think that's sweet.** **I really hope that Seth wins the WWE Universal title on RAW on Monday.**

Leighla was getting some laundry done Seth had just came home from RAW and was currently asleep in their bedroom she had sorted out his clothes and put them in the washer. She then got her water bottle and the IPAD and sat down on the couch and started to look at ideas on Pinterest for nursery's, Seth had promised to take her shopping before they went to Black and Brave tonight. This was going to be the last session for this class as they were graduating and Seth and Marek had planned on a little celebration. She had lost track of time until her stomach started growling so she got up and went to the kitchen and got a piece of cheese and a pickle and wrapped the cheese around the pickle. Seth couldn't understand her love of pickles lately she ate them with almost anything and she told him that she just craved them. She heard his footsteps along with Kevin's as the walked down the hall and into the kitchen. Seth had on just some gym shorts and his hair was on the top of his head in a messy knot.

"Morning sweetie" Leighla said as she was finishing her pickle and cheese

"Morning babe, pickles again I see" Seth said with a smile and walked over and kissed her on the temple and rubbed her little bump that was now showing she was now almost 5 months and had just began to show her little bump.

"Your baby wanted them" Leighla said with a smile

"If pickles make you and my baby happy then eat all of them you want babe" Seth said as he kissed her on the lips.

"We are going to have to stop by the grocery store on the way home then" Leighla replied as she wrapped her arms around Seth's waist.

"I take it you still want to go shopping then" Seth asked as he wrapped his arms around Leighla's waist.

"Yes we need to start getting stuff for the nursery while you are home" Leighla replied with a hint of sadness.

"You know you can pick this stuff out on your own and just have it delivered babe you don't have to wait until I'm home" Seth said.

"Why would I want to do that? I thought we were doing this together? or was I wrong?" Leighla asked as she took a step back from Seth.

"Whoa, what's with the attitude?" Seth replied shocked a the tone in Leighla's voice.

"I feel like that you want me to do everything that needs to be done for the nursery that you don't want to help me" Leighla said softly.

"Leigh, you know decorating isn't me thing its yours you enjoy that shit" Seth replied

"I thought you would like to help this time since it is your baby too after all" Leighla said as she started to pick Kevin up who had been yelping up at her.

"If you really want me to go babe, I will go with you" Seth replied as he could see this was upsetting his fiancé and he didn't want that.

"I just want you to be as excited about this baby as I am" Leighla said as she wiped a tear from her face that she didn't realize had fallen.

"Just because I'm not excited about decorating like you are doesn't mean I'm not excited about this baby I love you and I love our baby" Seth said as he kissed her on the lips and then leaned down and kissed her on her bump.

"Want me to make you some breakfast?" Leighla asked as she gave Kevin over to Seth to hold.

"I'll make it for you, how about some eggs? my specialty" Seth replied with a wink

"I've already eaten baby, go ahead and make them for you, I'm going to go jump in the shower while you eat" Leighla said as she kissed him

"Screw the eggs I will just join you in the shower" Seth replied with a sexy smile.

"I know that smile and It's not happening this morning baby" Leighla said as she slapped his ass and walked towards their bedroom.

"Your mom is going to be the death of me" Seth said to Kevin as he put him down on the floor and washed his hands and started working on his scrambled eggs. When he was done he took his plate and his coffee and went into the living room to play some Madden until Leighla was out of the shower. Kevin sat on the couch beside him begging for food which he always did and Seth gave him a bite of his egg off his fork. Leighla hated it when he did that she loved Kevin and she even fed him just not off her fork.

Seth was true to his word and went with Leighla to the Babies R Us store and decided that looking at baby stuff wasn't so bad after all, seeing Leighla's face was worth it all she truly was enjoying this.

"What about this crib it will turn into a toddler bed and I like the cherry wood" Leighla asked Seth

"I like it more than the white " Seth replied as he saw something that caught his eye and went over to the other crib that had a Bears quilt hanging on the outside of it. Leighla saw what Seth was looking at and a light when off in her head now she knew how to get him interested in decorating their son's room. Yes they were going to have a baby boy and they both were excited about that.

"So, would you be interested in decorating our son's room in a Bears theme?" Leighla asked as she scratched Seth's back through his shirt.

"Really?" Seth asked with a huge smile on his face.

"I think it can be done in a cute way" Leighla replied

"I like that idea' Seth said with a smile and leaned down and kissed Leighla.

They came home from their shopping trip with the crib ordered, and a cute Bears bedding set, lamp and some other stuff and Leighla was taking a nap. Seth was working out in the workout room on his bike listening to ADTR on his headphones when Kevin started yapping at him. He looked down at the little dog and Kevin started walking out the door. "Damn it Kevin" Seth said as he toweled off his sweat grabbed his water bottle and followed Kevin to the door where he was apparently waiting. "You couldn't wait unit I was done could you?" Seth asked as he opened the door to take Kevin outside.

"You know your going to be a big brother? you're going to have to show him the ropes around here" Seth said as Kevin looked up at him with irritation

"Yes you aren't going to be the only one to get attention pretty soon buddy, you're going to have to share mommy and daddy" Seth said with a laugh.

Leighla was sitting in a folding chair at Black and Brave watching Marek and Seth in the ring with their students and she could see the pure joy on their faces as they were proud of the boys. Jessica came over and sat down beside her with their baby "How are things going?" she asked Leighla.

"Pretty good so far except the morning sickness" Leighla replied with a smile

"I will send some ginger lollipops home with Seth they are life savers" Jessica replied

"Thank You" Leighla said with a smile

"How are you dealing with him being back on the road?" Jessica asked as she shifted the sleeping little boy in her arms.

"I'm sort of getting used to it, he has been on the road a little longer since Battleground is in a few weeks" Leighla replied.

"He told Marek that you both went baby shopping today and you decided to do the nursery in Bears, Marek is very jealous" Jessica laughed.

"I saw a sample of a room at Babies R Us and he really liked it so I thought why not" Leighla replied as Seth looked over at her and winked.


	18. Chapter 18

RRR

 **Wow what a shocking way to end Raw on Monday? I'm looking forward to a Seth vs HHH feud two of my favorites :) I want to say thank you to all of the comments, follows and favorites I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Leighla was now 7 months pregnant and she looked like she had swallowed a bowling ball and her hormones were in full swing she was either mad at the world, cry at the drop of a hat or horny. Seth was trying to deal with the ever changing emotions but he especially afraid of the horny one because he didn't want to hurt her or the baby and at the last doctors appointment the doctor said that they had to be careful. He had been travelling a little more to finish up his feud with Kevin Owens at Night of Champions the RAW PPV. Leighla had just finished watching RAW she knew that Seth was going to hug Stephanie but she didn't like watching it she knew it was just a storyline but it brought up old feelings in her. Her back was killing her so she decided to go take a bath in their whirlpool tub that had jets she was soaking in the tub when her phone rang and it was Seth but she just didn't feel like getting out of the tub and talking to him she would call him back when she was out and dressed. Seth was kind of worried because Leighla didn't answer but he thought maybe she was asleep so he left her a message asking her to call him back when she woke up. He decided to go out for a beer with Roman after they had their showers. Leighla got out of the tub and put on some of Seth's boxers and one of Seth's black and brave tshirts that hugged her belly and her hair was up in a messy bun. She listened to the message that Seth had left and that just to hear his voice sent her over the edge and she started to cry so she called him. Seth was at a local brewery with Roman they were eating a late dinner and having a beer when Seth saw it was his fiancé calling.

"Hey baby" he said as he answered the phone.

"Hi" Leighla said through the tears

"Babe, are you crying?" Seth asked as he looked over at Roman and nodded his head that he was worried.

"I'm sorry" Leighla replied as she wiped her face with her hands.

"Leigh, what's wrong? are you ok?" Seth asked now in a panicked voice.

"I'm ok I just miss you" Leighla replied as she crawled up in bed and covered up with the comforter.

"I will be home tomorrow night babe" Seth replied as he took a drink of his beer.

"Where are you?" Leighla asked as she could hear background noises

"I'm grabbing a beer and a bite to eat with Roman" Seth replied

"Please be careful" Leighla said as she rubbed her very rounded tummy

"Babe, I always am, I think you need some sleep why don't you get some rest and if you're still awake when I get back to the hotel you can call me" Seth suggested.

"I love you" Leighla said

"I love you to babe, now get some sleep" Seth replied as he hung up the phone.

"Tell me this is going to get better once the baby is born" Seth asked Roman as he took another drink of beer

"It will because then she will have the baby to keep her busy" Roman replied with a smile.

It had been a long day for Seth he didn't get much sleep the night before and he had to get up and do a morning show with one of the local fox channels and then he went and did his cross fit workout. He was only on the dark match for Smackdown and then Hunter had given him permission to leave and catch a flight home. Seth was sitting in some of the stands before the show began just looking at the empty arena. He worked his ass of to get back in the ring because this was his true passion in life he it had been since he was 14 years old doing backyard wrestling in his dad's backyard. Wrestling was all he had ever wanted to do he loved being in the ring and listening to the crowd the excitement the adrenalin he got from walking down to the ring with his music blaring on the speakers. Now things were about to become different, he loved Leighla and he missed her while he was on the road and they were going to have a baby boy soon and he couldn't wait to be a dad but he also didn't want to give up his passion either, he didn't know how they were going to make this work he just hoped they could. Seth climbed off the plane and was waiting for his luggage at baggage claim when he stopped for a few pictures with fans. Leighla couldn't wait for Seth to get to the gate she was waiting to pick him up from the airport he had been gone 6 days and she just wanted to hug him and not let go. Seth saw her first and walked over and hugged her from behind and she jumped until she felt his beard on her neck and she turned around and hugged him tightly and kissed him on the lips. It was a long passionate kiss that had been built up for the past 6 days, they finally broke free and Seth rubbed her tummy and he could feel his son kick his hands.

"I missed you and baby boy" Seth said

"We missed you too" Leighla said as she kept Seth's hands on her tummy because their son was kicking up a storm.

"Wow, take it easy on mommy son" Seth said as he rubbed Leighla's tummy.

"I think he is excited that daddy's home I know I am" Leighla replied with a smile.

"Daddy is glad to be home" Seth said as he kissed Leighla on the lips.

Later that night Seth was laying in bed watching Leighla sleep she was on her side with her back up against Seth's chest and he had his arm draped over her rounded tummy softly rubbing it. Who would have thought a year ago that his world was turned upside down with a injury that could have ended his career. Instead it brought back the love of his life and a baby on the way plus some time off from wrestling that he didn't know that he needed. He was looking forward to the the future.


	19. Chapter 19

RRR

 **Well it's finally here, time to meet baby boy Rollins! I hope you enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think!**

Christmas had come and gone and still no baby and Leighla was over being pregnant and just wanted to hold her little boy in her arms. Seth was home and he was taking Leighla to her doctors appointment this morning and hopefully they will learn more about when they get to meet their son. Seth helped Leighla into the car and helped buckle her in and then got in on the drivers side and started out of the driveway to downtown to the doctor's office. He looked over at his fiancé and she had her head leaning back on the headrest and her eyes were closed and she was rubbing the lower part of her belly. "What's wrong babe?" Seth asked as he had a worried look on his face.

"I'm just uncomfortable" Leighla replied softly.

"I know babe, let's see what the doctor says today" Seth said as he took her hand and laced their fingers together.

They arrive at the doctors office and signed in and Leighla goes to the bathroom as Seth sits in one of the chairs and checks his phone and texts his mom that they were at the doctor's office. Leighla comes back and sits next to Seth and puts her head on his shoulder and laces her arm through Seth's and he leans down and kissed her on the temple.

"Mom was just checking on you" Seth said as he finished the text to his mom and pushed send.

"Leighla Schultz" the nurse called out to the waiting room.

"We really need to get that name changed" Seth said as he helped Leighla up from the chair

"That's the last thing on my mind now" Leighla replied as they walked back to the exam room.

Dr. Sims came into the room with Leighla's chart and a smile as she looked at the very tired patient in front of her.

"Hello Leighla, how are we feeling this morning?" Dr. Sims asked

"I'm tired" Leighla replied wearily

"Lets see what's going on and why this little boy doesn't seem to want to come out" Dr. Sims said as Leighla put her legs in the stirrups and she began the exam.

Seth helped Leighla sit up and stood beside her as Dr. Sims started to write in her chart

"Is everything ok?" Leighla asked worried

"Everything's good I'm going to send you over to the hospital to induce your labor" Dr. Sims replied

"Can I go home first and grab my bag for the hospital?" Leighla asked as she held on to Seth's hand.

"Sure, I am going to have my nurse call and make arrangements for you at the hospital " Dr. Sims smiled.

Seth and Leighla were at the hospital and she was hooked up to monitors and a IV to help induce the labor as the contractions began Seth was having a hard time watching Leighla in pain.

"You had better remember this because this is the one and only time I'm doing this shit" Leighla said through ragged breaths.

"It will be worth it in the end baby I promise " Seth said as he held her hand and ran his hand through her hair

The labor went on for hours and Seth was doing his best trying to comfort his fiancé and keep her as comfortable as he could. He was feeding her ice chips and wiping her forehead with a cool cloth. Seth's mom Holly had come in to the room to check on the couple and could see that the labor was taking its toll on both of them.

"Seth why don't you go and get a cup of coffee in the waiting room your dad and Bob are there, Brandon said he would come back in a little while" Holly suggested.

" I don't want to leave her" Seth said as he rubbed his neck with his hands and tried to stretch out a bit.

"Holy Hell" Leighla said as she gripped the railing on the bed an started to breath heavily and Seth looked at the monitor and could tell that this was the strongest contraction yet. He walked over and leaned down and rubbed Leighla's back and whispered soothing words to her until the contraction passed.

"I need the epidural now baby, I can't take it anymore" Leighla said as tears started to roll down her face.

"I'll go get the nurse" Holly said as Seth nodded his head ok to her.

'I love you and I'm so proud of you" Seth said as he kissed her on the lips softly.

The nurse came in and checked Leighla and decided that she could have the epidural after it was in place Leighla started to feel some relief finally. Seth could see his son moving around under the gown and he slowly started to rub her tummy under the gown to see if he could get him to calm down. Dr. Sims came in and told Leighla she could start pushing and this went on for awhile with no results so it was decided that a C-section was going to be necessary. Seth wasn't sure what that meant but Dr. Sims told him that it would be ok that he needed to go and get some scrubs on and get ready to meet his son. The curtain was placed so that Leighla and Seth couldn't see what was going on he was seated on a stool next to Leighla's head. He held her hand and stroked her hair and within 5 minutes he could hear his son's cry. Dr. Sims asked him if he wanted to cut the cord with the clamps and he was so nervous that his hands were shaking but he cut the cord and through the tears saw his son for the first time.

"Welcome to the world baby boy" Seth said as the nurse wiped off the baby and wrapped him in a blanket and gave him to Seth to hold. He walked over to Leighla as they were sewing her up and placed the baby down so Leighla could see him he had dark brown hair and his daddy's chocolate eyes.

" **Carson Nicholas Rollins** I'm your mommy and I love you very much" Seth took his son and held him to his chest and kissed him on the head and tears started to flow down his cheeks. The nurse took the baby to clean him up and check him out and told Seth that he could see him in the nursery in a few minutes. Seth kissed Leighla on the head and went out to the waiting room to tell his family that his son was finally here.


	20. Chapter 20

**I hope you are still enjoying this story, I am still enjoying writing it. Thank You for the follows, favorites and most of all comments please keep them coming and post one!**

They had given Leighla something to help her sleep after they sewed her up she was completely exhausted. Seth was sitting in the recliner holding Carson when his parents had come into the room. He motioned for them to be quiet that Carson was asleep he had on a little blue and white sleeper with a blue beanie cap and a blue passy in his mouth. His mom walked over and couldn't believe her eyes baby Carson looked just like Seth did when he was born she leaned down and kissed him on the head and then kissed Seth on the forehead. His dad then walked up and peeked at his first grandson and smiled he was perfect and winked at Seth and told him good job son. Brandon then walked up and looked at his nephew and thought he was a big red blotch with Seth's eyes and gave Seth a hard time but told him he was happy for him. Everyone had left and Seth decided to put Carson in the bassinet in the room and covered him up with his blanket and decided to see if he could get at least a hour or two of sleep. It had been about a hour and a half and sure enough he woke up to the sound of his son's whimpers so he walked over to the bassinette and grabbed a formula bottle from under and shook it up and then picked up Carson and walked over to the recliner sat down and began to feed his son. After Carson finished the bottle Seth put him on his shoulder and began to burp him then he just put him to his chest and rubbed his back until they both feel asleep. Leighla woke up and wiped her eyes and looked around the room and saw Seth with Carson asleep on his chest and it melted her heart those were the two loves of her life and she was truly blessed. She leaned over to the tray by her bed and grabbed her phone and snapped a picture and posted it to her Instagram with the hash tag #alreadyadaddy'sboy

It had been a long night with Carson waking up every hour and a half to two hours Seth would get up and change his diaper because Leighla couldn't get out of bed yet then they would take turns feeding him. It was mid morning and Leighla was getting ready to be discharged so they could go home and she was ready to sleep in her own bed next to her fiance. Seth had helped her get dressed in some cute Pj's and Carson had on a cute chicago bears sleeper with his blue beanie hat and his ever present blue passy. Seth had put him in the carrier and had a Bears cover over it so he wouldn't get cold going out to the Jeep, Leighla had to be wheeled out in a wheelchair so the nurse pushed it along with a orderly who pushed a cart with all of the flowers, balloons and luggage. They got to the jeep and Leighla climbed in the backseat and Seth strapped the carrier in next to Leighla and the nurse checked to make sure it was correct then he put the rest of the stuff in the back and closed the hatch back. He climbed in the drivers seat and turned around and saw that Leighla had taken the cover off of the carrier so she could see Carson and smiled he loved his family. When they arrived home he helped Leighla out of the backseat then he grabbed the carseat and made sure that Carson was covered because it was very cold outside and they headed inside the house and he laid the carrier on the coffee table while Leighla sat on the couch and went to get Carson out of it while Seth went back outside to get the rest of the stuff out of the Jeep.

"Welcome home Carson, mommy and daddy have waited a long time to bring you home" Leighla said as she laid Carson down on her legs then she checked his diaper and found out the ws wet and apparently dirty so she got up gingerly from the couch she still was sore and had stitches from the c-section. Seth walked in as he saw her walking towards the nursery. "You know you can't bend over yet babe, let me go and change him" Seth said with a smile as he took Carson and held him to his chest and kissed him on the top of the head. He then took him to the nursery and laid him down on the changing table as Leighla followed and sat down in the overstuffed rocking chair/glider she put her feet up on the footstool. Seth opened up the diaper and almost gagged at what he saw and what he smelt.

"Shit, what in the hell is that?" Seth asked as he saw the poppie diaper that was now all over his son's legs.

"It's a poopie diaper daddy, get the wipes and wipe off his legs then fold up the diaper and put it in the diaper genie" Leighla replied with a laugh.

"You would do this to daddy wouldn't you son" Seth said as he pulled his shirt up to his nose and started to clean off his son who just looked up at his daddy and smiled. Seth finally got him all cleaned up and changed into a new sleeper and headed towards the living room with him. He sat down on the couch and hugged him to his chest. Leighla was in the kitchen putting the bottles of formula up they had brough home from the hosptial. She was going to try and start breastfeeding him but they had the formula just in case. Seth looked over at the baby swing that was set up at the end of the couch and thought he would try to put Carson in it to see if he would take a nap so him and Leighla could lay down for a little while before his parents came over. He strapped him into the swing and turn it on with the lullaby music and it swayed gently side to side, at first Carson didn't know what to think and started to cry but Seth talked to him and gave him his passy and covered him up with his blanket and he calmed down. Leighla came into the living room and just watched Seth with Carson and she was amazed how the baby always responded to Seth's soothing voice. She walked over and sat down on the couch beside Seth and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Good job daddy" Leighla said as she wrapped her arms around Seth's waist.

"Let's see how long it lasts" Seth said as he leaned back on the couch and Leighla laid her head down on his lap and covered up with a blanket and they both drifted off to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

It had been two weeks since Carson had made his entrance into the world and now it was time for Seth to go back on the road and he was looking forward to it. He loved his son with all of his heart and had enjoyed spending time at home with him and Leighla but he was dying to get back into the ring. The Rumble was coming up in a couple of weeks so he had to get ready for that he was slated to win the Rumble and he was really excited about that because that meant he was going to headline Wrestlemania this year. He walked into Carson's nursery and looked down into the crib and saw his son was asleep with the ever present Chicago Bears Passy in his mouth that his Uncle Brandon had gotten him. It made him feel better about going on the road with Brandon and his parents being around to help out. Leighla's mom had come out for a long weekend after Carson was born but she had to get back to Texas. Seth leaned down and kissed his son on the head and whispered "I love you buddy" he then turned around to walk out the door and saw Leighla standing in the doorway smiling and he walked over and hugged her for a minute then kissed her as they walked into the kitchen with Kevin yapping at their feet.

Seth grabbed his travel mug full of coffee and reached down and picked Kevin up and kissed him bye then he kissed Leighla one more time "take care of my baby boy I will call you when I land"

"I love you and please be careful" Leighla said as she kissed him one last time as he headed towards the living room and out the door and she watched him leave. She wasn't going to cry because she knew that this day was coming and she had prepared herself she had a little boy in the nursery that she had to take care of until Seth came back home. She went back into the nursery and checked on Carson grabbed the monitor and headed to their bedroom where she was going to take a shower and get ready for the day ahead. Seth had put his headphones on and had leaned his head back on the chair and drifted off to sleep as the plane took off he woke up when the stewardess had gently tapped him on the shoulder. He couldn't believe he had fallen asleep so quick but having a newborn infant you didn't get much sleep especially at one time. He got off the plane and headed towards the luggage claim and he grabbed his bag and headed towards the arena. Once Seth arrived at the arena everyone was stopping him and asking to see pictures of Carson of course he had a lot on his phone plus a video or two of the baby and Leighla. He arrived at the production meeting to be greeted by Hunter

"How are you holding up so far?" Hunter asked as he slapped him on the back.

"I'm good, glad to be back" Seth said with a smile.

"How is Leighla and the baby?" Hunter asked

"They are good, he just doesn't like to sleep likes to be hold a lot" Seth replied with a smirk.

"I remember those days with Aurora you learn better by baby two or three" Hunter said with his own smirk.

Leighla had gotten Carson out of the car and into Target without to much trouble and got his carrier situated in the buggy and started her shopping. This was a big step for her because she hadn't taken him out by herself yet and gave her a boost of confidence, Carson looked up at his mommy with those brown eyes and sucking on his passy and sighed. Leighla got her list out and started to gather up the things that she needed such as diapers, wipes, some more of the baby wash and the baby nighttime lotion. While she was waiting in the checkout line she decided to take a video of Carson in the buggy looking around kicking his feet and talking to her and she sent it to Seth. Seth was sitting in one of the back rooms playing video games with Xavier Woods, Kofi Kingston and Big E when he heard his phone. He finished the game and looked at his phone and saw the video of his son in a shopping cart. He showed it to the guys and smiled and sent a text to Leighla asking her to call him as soon s she could. Leighla was sitting in the drive through for the local Starbucks and saw the text from Seth so she decided to call him.

"Hi babe" Seth said as he answered the phone and went outside to talk to his fiancé.

"Hi sweetie, how are things going?" Leighla asked as she looked back at Carson through the visor to see that he was sleeping.

"Good so far, I got the video where are you?" Seth asked as he took a drink of his coffee

"We were at Target, now I'm in the drive through at Starbucks" Leighla replied

"How did it go at Target by yourself?" Seth asked as he nodded to some people walking down the hall.

"I'm proud of you babe, what's he doing now?" Seth asked

"He is asleep in the backseat" Leighla replied as she got up to the window and paid for her drink and they gave it to her and she drove off."

"Text me when you get home I love you" Seth said as he walked back into the room with the video games.

"I will and we love you too" Leighla replied.

Leighla had gotten home and had gotten everything put up and had fed Carson and had put him in his swing for a little while so she could fold some of his clothes that she has just gotten out of the dryer. She didn't realize how tiring it was going to be to do this by herself. Seth was standing backstage at the gorilla waiting for his time to go out to the ring and he couldn't wait he love wrestling and was glad to be back there was nothing like the rush of a live crowd either booing or cheering fo you

 **Tell me what you think? Should Seth be this excited about going back on the road? can Leighla handle caring for Carson on her own? Thanks for all of the comments, likes and favorites**


	22. Chapter 22

RRR

 **Just wanted to say thanks for all of the comments please leave one for me and tell me what you think**

It had been a long two days for Leighla and she was glad that Seth would be home today, she wanted to take a bubble bath and sleep for more than 2 hours at a time. She was going through her closet for something to wear and all of her pants were tight and she didn't like the way she looked in them in the mirror. She was tired and aggravated at herself for putting on so much weight she had put on 45 lbs during the pregnancy and had lost about 15 since Carson was born. She threw on some sweats and one of Seth's shirts and headed to the kitchen where she was going to make coffee on the way to the kitchen she walked by the nursery and the crying started up so she went inside and checked on Carson who had a wet diaper. "Are you ready to see daddy? mommy is ready to see daddy" Leighla said to Carson as she carried him to the kitchen and put him in the little bouncy seat so she could make her coffee and he didn't like that and started to cry. "Baby boy would you please let mommy make her coffee" Leighla said as she started the Keurig and grabbed a yogurt out of the refrigerator and started to eat it as she gave Carson his passy and hoped that he would give her a few minutes so she could eat and have some coffee. Leighla was sitting on the couch breastfeeding Carson when she heard Seth come in the door and she couldn't wait to see him, he put his bag by the door and walked over to the couch and leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips then leaned down and kissed Carson on the top of the head.

"We have missed you" Leighla said as she looked up at Seth's eyes that she could always find comfort and love in.

"I have missed you both and I couldn't have come home to a better sight then seeing you feeding him" Seth said with a smile as he sat down next to her on the couch. Carson looked up at his daddy but didn't know what to think so he just patted his mommy's hands.

"He should be almost done then you can burp him daddy" Leighla said as she smiled at Seth.

"It's good to be home" Seth said as he rubbed Carson's head and leaned down and kissed Leighla she pulled him away and gave him to Seth to burp. Carson didn't like that his mommy gave him up so he began to pucker up to cry.

"What's wrong buddy, did you not miss daddy?" Seth asked as he began to put him on his shoulder and rub his back to burp him. Leighla fixed her shirt and then sat back on the couch and watched her fiancé and their baby and it truly made her grateful that he was home she had missed him the past two days. Seth brought him down and sat him on his legs and just looked Carson over and thought that he had grown in the two days that he had been away. Carson started to yawn so Seth picked him up and Leighla put his passy in his mouth and Seth rocked I'm to his chest until the little boy feel asleep. Seth carried him to the nursery and put him in his crib and covered him up and then went back to the living room where Leighla was sitting on the couch.

"I missed you" Leighla said as Seth sat down on the couch beside her and se lad her head on his shoulder.

"I missed you too. how did things go?" Seth replied as e leaned down and kissed her on the temple

"Pretty good except I didn't realize how much help you were until you were gone" Leighla said softly as she yawned.

"Why don't you go take a nap baby, I know your tired" Seth suggested as he brushed some hair out of her face.

"I just want to snuggle with you" Leighla said as she wrapped her arm around Seth's waist.

"I'm at your service" Seth replied as he put his arm around Leighla and held her close to his chest and she just listened to his heart beat as it lulled her to sleep. Just like clockwork Carson woke up in about a hour and a half and Seth went and picked him up from his crib, changed his diaper and sat down in the oversized rocker/glider with him.  
"Daddy did miss you, we need to give mommy a break and let her sleep" Seth said as he put Carson on his legs and just talked to his son. Another hour had passed and Carson was in the office with his dad sitting in his lap as Seth worked on some stuff for Black and Brave when Leighla found them.

"Thanks for letting me sleep sweetie" Leighla said as she walked over and kissed Seth

"You deserved it and me and Carson just hung out" Seth replied as he kissed his son on the head.

"I bet your hungry huh baby boy?" Leighla said as she took Carson from Seth and walked over to the couch in the office and sat down and started to breastfeed him.

"Want to go and grab pizza in a little while?" Seth asked as he turned around in his chair to look at his fiancé and son.

"I would love some Pizza but I have been trying to watch what I eat I can't fit into my clothes" Leighla said as she rubbed Carson's head.

"Babe, you just had a baby two weeks ago, you look fine it's just going to take some time" Seth replied

"I look and feel awful can you please help me" Leighla asked

"When the doctor says you can workout then I will help you I promise babe, but I would love some pizza tonight" Seth said as he smiled at Leighla.

"You know my weakness is pizza" Leighla said as she took Carson and gave him to Seth to burp.

Leighla put on some yoga pants and a hoodie jacket and looked in the mirror she hated what she saw but Seth was insisted on going out for some pizza. He had Carson all bundled up and in his carrier when he came into the bedroom and saw Leighla looking in the mirror.

"You look fine babe, lets go eat I'm starving" Seth said as he walked over and kissed Leighla on the forehead.

"I don't look fine but thanks for saying that" Leighla replied as she took Seth's hand and they headed towards the garage. They were sitting in a booth waiting on the pizza to arrive Seth had Carson in his carrier next to him and Leighla was sitting on the other side of the booth.

"I only have to do the live show on Sunday this weekend" Seth said as he looked over at Leighla.

"So you're going to be gone 3 days or 4?" Leighla asked as she took a drink of her water.

"I leave Sunday morning and I will be home Weds" Seth replied as he took a drink of his beer and the pizza came out.

Leighla would only allow herself to eat one piece although she really wanted more and Seth saw her face. "Babe, you can have another piece it's not going to kill you"

"You don't get it do you?" Leighla replied

"Get what?" Seth asked as he took a drink of his beer.

"You have never had to struggle with your weight and I really haven't either and this is new to me I don't like the way I look and feel" Leighla said as she tried not to let the tears fall.

"Leigh, you put on a few extra pounds but you were pregnant baby, look at what we got in return as he nodded towards Carson, you can't expect to look like you did before you were pregnant in two weeks. I promise you when the doctor says you can workout we will get you back in shape" Seth said as he brushed the tear away that fell on her cheek.

"Your around all of these perfect women with great bodies and you come home to me and I look like this" Leighla said as she looked down at the sweatshirt.

"I come home to the woman who just gave birth to my son who I love very much" Seth replied as he leaned over the table and kissed her softly.

"I love you too" Leighla said with a smile.


	23. Chapter 23

RRR

 **Let me know what you think, leave me a comment please... Thanks for continuing to read this story..**

It had been 6 weeks since Carson was born and the doctor had given Leighla the green light to exercise and to have sex again, Leighla had agreed to let Holly (Seth's mom) watch Carson for a hour so she and Seth could go to the gym. "He will be fine babe I promise" Seth said to Leighla as he drove them to Quad City Fitness they didn't want to drive the hour to Black and Brave so they chose the local gym for today.

"I have only left him with you so I'm a little nervous, I know he will be fine" Leighla said as she looked over and smiled at Seth.

"She didn't do too bad with me and Brandon" Seth returned the smile and winked at Leighla

They arrived at the gym and they had decided to start on the treadmill to get warmed up which Seth actually hated but he did it for Leighla after about 30 minutes he could tell that Leighla had enough so they got off and took a drink of water.

'Your doing great babe, it's been awhile since you have done this" Seth said to Leighla who was trying to catch her breath.

"I'm so out of shape" Leighla replied as she took a drink of her water.

"This is day one babe" Seth said as he motioned for them to go over to the weights and they worked out on some of the weight machines until Seth looked at Leighla and knew she was tired.

"I'm tired" Leighla said to Seth as they finished on one of the machines and she began to towel off.

"I think we can call it a day, I'm proud of you babe" Seth said as he toweled off and walked over and kissed her softly.

"Thanks for helping me but I'm ready to go and get my baby boy" Leighla replied with a smile.

"I'll meet you back at the car in a few minutes" Seth said as they headed off to the locker rooms.

They walked in to see Carson in his swing as Holly sitting on the couch folding clothes.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Seth asked as he sat their bags down by the door

"I'm folding clothes that were in the dryer" Holly replied with a smile.

"You didn't have to do that, I feel bad now" Leighla said as she took Carson out of the swing and held him close.

"I know I didn't have too I wanted too" Holly replied with a smile.

"Was he ok while we were gone?" Seth asked as he walked over and kissed Carson on the top of the head.

"Yes, he probably is hungry he woke up a few minutes ago and was fussy so I put him in the swing he really likes that doesn't he?" Holly replied.

"Yes, it's been a big help" Seth said as he sat down on the couch by his mom.

"I'm going to go and see if he needs a diaper change and feed him, thanks again Holly for taking care of him" Leighla said as she walked towards the nursery.

"She didn't have to leave I don't mind her breastfeeding in front of me" Holly said to Seth as she finished folding the clothes.

"I know you don't but she hasn't done it in front of anyone but me yet' Seth replied as he took a drink of his water.

Leighla was in the nursery sitting in the glider feeding Carson "Did you miss me baby boy? mommy sure did miss you but it was good to spend some time with daddy". Seth was standing at the door just listening he didn't want to disturb Leighla so he was quiet and just watch her with their son. After Carson was finished Leighla put him up to her shoulder and noticed Seth standing there and smiled.

"I didn't see you standing there" she said as she rubbed Carson's back hoping he would burp.

"I didn't want to disturb you because he was eating, does he need changing?" Seth asked as he walked inside the nursery

"He didn't when I checked but he might now" Leighla said as she kept patting his back.

"Mom left and she said to tell you thanks for letting her watch him" Seth said as he sat down on the footstool in front of Leighla.

"She didn't have to fold the clothes but it was sweet of her" Leighla said as she handed Seth Carson because he had not burped and Seth put him up to his shoulder and patted him on the back.

"I'm going to burp him, change him and put him down for a nap, I want you to go get a shower and then we are going to eat lunch" Seth replied as he leaned over and kissed Leighla.

"I love you" Leighla said as she kissed him back then kissed Carson on the top of the head.

"We love you too" Seth replied as Carson finally burped and he got up to change his diaper he then put him in his bed with his passy and rubbed his back until he was asleep. He went into the kitchen and started to make lunch he made them turkey sandwiches and got them a couple of bottle's of water out of the refrigerator and took it to the living room and waited on Leighla to get out of the shower. Leighla towel dried her hair and walked into the nursery and saw that Carson was asleep and then walked into the living room and saw that Seth had made lunch and was playing Madden.

"Thanks for lunch sweetie" Leighla said as she sat down next to him and started to eat her sandwich.

"Your welcome, is it ok if Brandon comes over later?" Seth asked as he took a drink of his water.

"Sure, you know Brandon is always welcome here" Leighla replied.

"I haven't seen him in a couple of weeks and need to catch up" Seth said as he put the controller down and picked up Kevin who was barking, he didn't want him to wake up Carson.

"He just can't bring over pizza" Leighla said as she took a bite of her sandwich

"No Pizza, just beer then" Seth said as he winked at her.

"I think after our workout this morning I can have a beer" Leighla replied with a smile.

"You deserve a beer and I'm proud of you this morning you worked hard, I know its not easy after not being able to exercise in a while" Seth said.

"It actually felt good and I'm glad you were there with me" Leighla replied as she leaned over and kissed him softly.

"It's only the beginning babe, we ae going to kick it up a notch next time" Seth replied.


	24. Chapter 24

**RRR**

Seth was sitting in catering looking at his phone trying to order some flowers to send to Leighla he wanted to surprise her he was trying to plan a romantic night for when he got home. He texted Sarah who was Leighla's best friend and asked if she could watch Carson for a couple of hours so he could have a romantic date with is fiancé. He wanted to cook a romantic dinner for her and had decided to make a vegetarian pizza since their love of pizza's but he waned it to be healthy so Leighla would eat it. Leighla had just gotten home and had put Carson down for his morning nap she had put him in his stroller and they went for a morning jog around the neighborhood it was a cool brisk morning and perfect for a morning run. She was starting to feel better about herself and had started to lose some of the baby fat and exercising made her feel better about herself. She was in the kitchen making herself a Prognix shake when she heard the doorbell ring and thought it was odd she walked to the front door to see a delivery man with a beautiful bouqet of flowers, she signed for them and went and placed them down on the coffee table ad read the card.  
"I love you and miss you" Seth. Leighla smelt the flowers which were red white and pink roses and tears started to form in her eyes. She grabbed her phone and sent a picture of her flowers to Seth with the text "I love them baby but I love you more" Seth was down at the ring going over his match tonight with Kevin Owens when he got the text and smiled. "You deserve them babe, I can't wait until tomorrow" Seth texted and Leighla smiled when she got the text "Me either sweetie, can't wait for you to come home" she texted back. "I will call you later babe, I'm at the ring with Kevin" Seth texted and saw the smirk that Kevin was giving him. "I told her that I would call her later ok" Seth said with his own smirk. Leighla went to finish her shake and to go and grab a shower before Carson woke up.

It had been a long couple of days and Leighla was really looking forward to spending some time with Seth alone she loved her son with all of her heart but he was being fussy the last couple of days and she was tired. She would love to just snuggle up to him and just spend the day that way it had been a long time since they were able to just spend the day together with no plans no worries just rest and relax. She knew that Seth had to much energy to just lay around so hopefully they could at least spend the day together. Seth was tired between the house shows, RAW, Black and Brave and his son he was running on empty. He just wanted to spend the day with his fiancé and then have a nice romantic evening togeth

Leighla had Carson in her lap rocking him with his passy in his mouth he was being fussy and she didn't know what was wrong it seemed that all he wanted to do was to be held. Seth walked in and put his bag down at the door and smiled at the sight of Leighla asleep with Carson asleep on her chest, he walked over and kissed her on the temple and kissed Carson on the head. He had gone to the store on the way home from the airport and went to put the things in the kitchen and he grabbed a beer he then headed down to his office to work on a few things so he would have all of his time devoted to Leighla when she woke up. He didn't know how long he had been in there when he heard his son start to cry so he saved what he was working on and headed towards the living room.

"What's wrong baby boy?" Seth asked as he walked into the living room to see Leighla trying calm down his son to no avail.

"I don't know he has been fussy yesterday and today" Leighla replied as Seth walked over and took Carson and put him to his chest and rubbed his little back to see if he could get him to settle down. It took a couple of minutes but with Seth rubbing his back and quietly talking to him Carson quit crying.

"All he has wanted me to do yesterday was to hold him, we went for a run this morning and he seemed to like that" Leighla said as she smiled at the sight of Seth with their son.

"Did you miss daddy? I missed you " Seth said to Carson as he sat down on the couch and continued to rub Carson's back.

"I missed daddy too" Leighla said with a smile

"Daddy definetly missed mommy" Seth replied as he leaned over and kissed Leighla.

Leighla had fed and changed Carson and had put him down for a late afternoon nap and Seth decided it was the perfect time to tell Leighla his plans for the evening.

"I went to the store and I got all of the stuff to make a veggie pizza, it's not the ideal romantic date I had originally planned but let's make the best of it babe" Seth said to Leighla as he kissed her softly.

"I don't care what we do as long as we are together, I missed you" Leighla replied as she hugged him.

Leighla and Seth were having a lot of fun making the pizza and just spending time together it wasn't the romantic evening he had planned but things change when your parents and they were just going to go with the flow of it and enjoy being together.

"This is so good sweetie, I have been caving pizza and this hits the spot and I think it tastes better since we made it together" Leighla said as they sat down at the island in the kitchen and ate their pizza.

"I'm sorry it's not the most romantic evening but I'm glad we are home and just enjoying the time together" Seth said as he took a drink of his beer.

"It's perfect I have pizza, beer you and our son that's all I need" Leighla replied as she leaned over and kissed him.

"Maybe later after Carson is down for the night I can show you how much I missed you" Seth replied as he kissed down her neck

"Umm now that is a date" Leighla replied


	25. Chapter 25

RRR

 **Wow, I'm still overwhelmed with all of the favorites, comments that you all keep giving me on this story, I couldn't do it without you so please keep them coming!**

Seth was really excited because the live events this week was going to be in Moline and RAW was going to be in Chicago so everyone was going to be able to finally meet Carson who was now 3 months old. Roman and Dean were going to finally get to check out Black and Brave and work out with him. Leighla smiled as she watched how happy Seth was as he was gathering all of his gear together he didn't realize that she was watching him. "Your like a little kid on Christmas morning" Leighla said as she took a drink of her coffee as she watched him from the doorframe. Seth didn't realize that she was in the room and looked up to see his beautiful fiancé

"I didn't know you were there" Seth said as he finished putting his workout stuff in his bag and walked over and kissed Leighla

"I love seeing you so excited" Leighla said as she put her hand under his shirt and scratched his abs.

"I'm excited that everyone is going to meet Carson today, that your going to be at the show and Roman is finally coming to Black and Brave I just wish Dean was going to be there" Seth replied as he wrapped his arms around Leighla's waist.

"I'm excited that I'm going to see you in those tight black pants that you wear and with your hair down and all wet" Leighla said as she moved her hands down t the waist band of his shorts and started to run her fingers around the band.

"I believe that somebody else is excited about today" Seth said as he leaned down and started to kiss Leighla all along the neck and under her ear which was her sweet spot.

"We had better hurry before Carson wakes up" Leighla suggested.

"Bed or shower?" Seth asked as he ran his hand under her shirt and brushed her nipple

"Shower" Leighla said as she took his hand and walked towards the shower.

After their tryst in the shower Seth was getting Carson dressed and ready while Leighla was getting ready "You are going to meet a lot of new people today buddy, these are daddy's friends that he works with and they have been waiting to meet you" Seth said as he finished getting Carson dressed. They were on their way to Black and Brave and Carson was asleep in the backseat and Leighla looked back at him and smiled.

"He is so excited to meet everyone that he is asleep" Leighla said to Seth as she winked at him.

"He is taking his power nap like daddy taught him" Seth replied with his sexy smirk.

They arrive at Black and Brave and Seth got the stroller out of the back of the Jeep and put the carseat in it and locked it in place so not to wake up Carson and Leighla grabbed the diaper bag and put it underneath and Seth grabbed his backpack and then strolled Carson into the gym. Roman came into the gym and saw Seth talking to some people and walked over and looked at the stroller and smiled

"He is much better looking than his daddy he must take after his mommy" Roman said as he went over to hug Leighla.

"It's good to see you, it's been awhile" Leighla replied

"I think you have been a little busy, so how do you like motherhood it seems to agree with you" Roman said with a smile.

"Aww your so sweet, I love being a mom best thing that I have ever done" Leighla replied as Seth came over and joined her and Roman.

"We didn't do too bad did we?" Seth said as he fist bumped Roman.

"I think Leighla did great" Roman replied with a smirk.

"It takes two Uce" Seth said as he wrapped his arm around Leighla's waist.

"Are you ready to show me this place Crossfit Jesus" Roman said with a laugh

"Crossfit Jesus is ready to whip your ass" Seth replied with a laugh.

After Seth showed Roman around the Academy and introduced him to Marek and they completed their workout they were sitting on the floor drinking their pognex shakes "You really should be proud of this place, good job Uce" Roman said.

"Thanks man, it's always been a dream of mine to help kids obtain their dream of wrestling and I couldn't do it without Marek he keeps it going" Seth replied.

Seth was excited to have everyone finally meet Carson well everyone that was on the RAW Brand he was carrying him around backstage and Carson was looking around amazed at what all he was seeing. Seth saw Hunter backstage going over some of the things for the sow tonight "Hey, this must be the little man I have heard so much about and seen pictures of" Hunter said as he smiled.

"This is Carson Rollins, buddy this is the boss, Hunter" Seth said to Carter who just looked at Hunter and sucked on his passy.

"Unlike his daddy, he knows how to keep his mouth shut" Hunter laughed as he winked at Seth. Leighla was sitting in the locker room waiting on Seth to come back with Carson so she was looking at her phone when Seth came in carrying a fussy little boy.

"He must be getting hungry" Seth said as he handed Carson over to Leighla

"Did you make your rounds, did he meet everyone?" Leighla asked as she lifted her shirt up and fixed her nursing bra and started to feed their son.

"Pretty much, while you are feeding him I'm going to get changed for the show" Seth said as he leaned over and kissed Leighla.

"That's what I've been waiting for all day" Leighla replied with a wink.

"I may have to start wearing this pants around the house" Seth said with is own sexy smirk.

Leighla was standing at the gorilla position just outside of the curtain with a sleeping Carson in the stroller as she watched the love of her life in the ring, she was so proud of him. He had worked his ass off to get back in the ring and she was so proud of him. This was truly his element and he shined in it although some of the flying moves always made her heart race and made her stomach queasy she knew that he was going to be ok it just scared her at times. Seth's hand was raised in victory over Kevin and he made his way to the back and saw Leighla standing there with their son and smiled. "You looked great out there baby, I'm so proud of you" Leighla said as Seth went in to kiss her.

"Your all sweaty so go and take a shower before we do anything else" Leighla said with a smirk.

"Too bad you can't join me" Seth replied with a wink

"We already had our fun in the shower this morning" Leighla said with a smile and slapped him on the ass


	26. Chapter 26

**Wow thank you to all for the wonderful comments and all of the follows and favorites. I hope that you will continue to leave your reply.**

RAW was going to be in Chicago and Seth wanted Leighla to go with him he had planned a tour at the Chicago Bears Training Facility and then they would attend RAW together. He just had to get Leighla to agree to it and leave Cason with his mom and step dad for the day that would be home after RAW.

"Babe, it will just be for the afternoon and one night, you know my mom and Bob will take good care of him" Seth pleaded with Leighla as he stood behind her in the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I know she will take good care of him but we haven't left him overnight yet" Leighla replied as she leaned back into is chest and put her hands on his that were wrapped around her waist.

"I love our son and you are the best mommy to him but I would really like to spend the day with you just the two of us like it used to be" Seth said as he kissed her on the neck.

"I think that can be arranged if you keep doing that" Leighla replied as she leaned into his touch.

Seth was getting Carson out of his carseat and grabbed his bag and headed towards his parent's front door when his mom opened it before he could even get there.

"I think Grammy is ready to get her hand on you" Seth whispered to Carson as he just looked up at his dad with those chocolate eyes and sucking on his ever present passy.

"He will be fine I promise " Holly said as they walked inside and Seth laid down Carson's bag.

"I know, I think Leighla and I really need this time alone but I'm going to miss him" Seth replied as he leaned down and kissed his son on the head.

"I will send you pictures, go and enjoy your football and RAW you and Leighla need some time together" Holly said with a smile.

"Mommy and Daddy love you, we will miss you but we will be back in the morning I promise" Seth said as he rubbed his little boy's back and kissed him one last time on the head.

"This is why Leighla let you drop him off isn't it?" Holly asked as she took Carson from Seth's arms.

"I guess" Seth replied as he ran his hands over his son's hair.

"He will be fine son I promise, now go and have a good time" Holly said.

"His bottles need to go in the refrigerator there should be enough Leighla said she pumped extra but if not then she put a can of formula in there also" Seth replied.

"Tell daddy bye so he can go and get mommy" Holly said to Carson who was looking at his daddy with wide eyes.

"Tell grammy and grampa that they had better send pictures" Seth said as he kissed his son one last time and turned to walk out the door. Once he got to the car he realized how Leighla must feel every time he leaves for the road.

Seth and Leighla arrived at the Bears Training Facility and were taking the guided tour and they stopped by the Walter Peyton Exhibit and Seth was in awe so Leighla had to take a few pictures of him. She then walked over and leaned into his back and kissed him on the shoulder "Are you having fun baby?" Leighla asked as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I am, what about you?" Seth said as he put his hands on top of hers

"I love watching you because your face just lights up around this stuff" Leighla said as Seth pulled her around and put is arms around her waist and leaned in to kiss her softly.

"I knew there was a reason I asked you to marry me" Seth replied with a smile.

"Because I let you play Madden and I like watching the Bears" Leighla said with a laugh.

"Pretty much yes" Seth replied as he took her hand and laced their fingers and they walked side by side through the rest of the exhibit. They got to go through the Tunnel and Seth was videoing it and when they got to the Lombardi Trophy for the 85 Bears Leighla had to take his picture he was like a little kid on Christmas Morning. They also got to meet some of the players one who actually went to high school with Roman in Pensacola.

They were now at the arena for RAW and were sitting in catering with Kofi, Xavier and Big E getting a quick bite to eat before the show started.

"Leighla I hear you play a mean game of Madden maybe you can come and play a game before the show starts" Xavier said.

"Look who I live with, I had to learn how to play" Leighla replied as she bumped Seth's shoulder and winked at him.

"She is pretty good I have to admit" Seth said with his smirk.

They were watching the show on the monitors in the back and Leighla was sitting on Seth's lap texting Holly to check on Carson and she had sent them a couple of pictues and said that he was now asleep for the moment in the pack in play. Seth laid his head on Leighla's shoulder, "Thank you for coming with me today I have had such fun today with you" Seth said as he hugged Leighla close to his chest.

"I'm glad you suggested today because I have missed spending time with you and I had so much fun today, thank you sweetheart" Leighla replied as she ran her fingers through his beard and kissed him. It was now time for Seth to go down to the ring to have his match with Kevin so Leighla was watching with Bayley and Sasha. She could tell that he was hurt when he was holding his ribs she didn't know how much she could watch and Bayley could tell.

"He will be ok, Kevin will take care of him" Bayley said as she rubbed Leighla's back.

"I need to go to the gorilla" Leighla said as she was trying not to panic and Bayley walked with her to wait at the gorilla. What Leighla saw brought tears to her eyes after the end of the match the whole crowd was standing cheering for Seth as he gingerly walked backstage holding his ribs and was having a hard time breathing.

"Baby, what's wrong? Can you breathe?" Leighla asked as she was looking him over

"I'm fine Leigh, just having trouble breathing" Seth said as he was holding his ribs. Hunter walked over to him and told him to go to the trainers right then. He walked into the trainers room and Chris looked at his ribs

"I think they are just bruised but I would like for you to go to the ER to get an X ray to make sure" Chris said as he taped them up to help Seth breathe better.

"I will be ok I can go tomorrow when we get home" Seth said as he gingerly pulled on his tshirt.

"No we will not wait until tomorrow I'm going to take you to the ER now" Leighla said as she helped him pull the shirt down.

"Babe, it's late, I'm tired I just want to go home and go to bed" Seth replied

"Seth Tyler Rollins, we are going to the ER and I'm not going to argue so let's go get your stuff and go" Leighla said out of frustration.

It had been a long night and they were finally home it was almost 4 in the morning after the hospital and drive home, it was confirmed that he had bruised his ribs and with rest and no activity for a week or two he would be fine. Leighla helped him into bed and with the pain meds that they gave him was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

"Please don't ever scare me like that again, I can't take you getting hurt we have done this too much" Leighla said as she brushed the hair out of his face and kissed is temple.


	27. Chapter 27

RRR

 **I want to give a shout out to all that have commented and favored and followed this story it seems I get new readers with each chapter and you don't know how happy that makes me.. Please leave me a comment and tell me what you think.**

Seth had been home a couple of days and Leighla was going to leave Carson home with him so she could go and get her hair done while she had a chance. "You can feed him his rice cereal and then give him his bottle" Leighla said to Seth as she kissed him and grabbed her purse off the kitchen island.

"Enjoy your mommy time and us boys will hang out here" Seth replied as he gave her another kiss as she was heading out the kitchen door that lead to the garage.

"I'm taking your car" Leighla said over her shoulder as she walked into the garage

"Be careful babe" Seth replied as he went and grabbed his cup of coffee and his eggs and was going to go and eat before Carson woke up from his nap.

Leighla was sitting in the color chair as her best friend Sarah was putting the color on her hair "How do you think the is going to do alone with Carson?" Sarah asked

"He has been alone with him before, he will be fine, I'm just enjoying having him home for more than 2 days at a time" Leighla replied

"I know it's been really hard on you with him being gone so much do you think it's going to slow down anytime soon" Sarah asked as she foiled her hair.

"Not any time soon it's actually about to start getting busier because Wrestlemania is in a couple of weeks and Seth is supposed to win the title back" Leighla said as she played with her ring on her finger.

Seth had just finished eating his eggs and had taken Kevin outside to use the bathroom when he heard Carson cry on the baby monitor, he brought Kevin back in which the little dog was not very happy about. He then walked down to the nursery and saw that his son was not a happy camper.

"Daddy's here" Seth said as he walked over to the crib and gingerly picked his son up and walked over to the changing table to check his diaper and he now understood why his son was unhappy. "Dude, that is nasty" Seth said to Carson and made a funny face and Carson stopped crying and smiled as his daddy. "You think it's funny huh, why didn't you save this for mommy?" Seth asked as he wiped his son off with baby wipes and threw the dirty diaper into the diaper genie and then put on a fresh diaper on his son and finished dressing him. Seth walked down the hall into the kitchen with Carson and put him in the bumble seat and strapped him in and gave him his passy. "Let's see if daddy can make this cereal the way mommy does" Seth said as he started to make the rice cereal in the little baby bowl then he was satisfied and took the passy out of Carson's mouth and started to feed Carson a little bite at a time. "Is that good" Seth asked as Carson started to kick his little feet and Seth spooned some of the cereal off of his son's face. "Daddy, loves you little man I hope you know that" Seth said to Carson who just looked up at him with his brown eyes. "I'm not at home with you as much as I would like but its because daddy is working so that's why mommy is always here to take care of you" Seth said as he gave Carson another bite apparently he wasn't feeding him fast enough. Seth finished feeding Carson the rest of his cereal and wiped off his face with his face with a baby wipe and Carson hated that and let his daddy know about it. "How about we go in the living room and watch ESPN while you drink your bottle. While they were sitting on the couch watching tv and Seth feeding Carson his bottle his phone went off and he looked at it and saw that it was Leighla so he picked it up

"Hey babe" Seth answered as he adjusted Carson and the bottle so he could hold the phone.

"What are my boys doing?" Leighla asked as she was waiting on her color to set.

"I'm feeding Carson his bottle and we are watching SportsCenter" Seth replied as he looked down and saw that Carson was finished and he put the bottle down and put Carson up to his shoulder to burb him.

"Did he eat his cereal?" Leighla asked as she flipped through a magazine.

"Yes, I couldn't shovel it in fast enough" Seth replied as he pulled Carson down and sat him on his lap.

"I will be a couple of more hours because Sarah want's to go to lunch if that's ok with you?" Leighla asked.

"I don't have a problem with it babe, have fun but can you stop by Target on the way home we are running low on diapers and wipes" Seth replied.

"There is a new pack and wipes in the drawer of his changing table baby" Leighla said as she nodded towards Sarah.

"Ok" Seth replied as he pushed a hair behind his ear that had fallen out of his knot.

"I have to go baby give Carson a kiss from me" Leighla said

"I will and I will see you in a little while" Seth replied as he hung up the phone he then went into the kitchen and got the Bumble seat and sat it down on the couch facing him and sat Carson in it and buckled him in. "Daddy is going to play some Madden so don't tell Mommy if I say bad words" Seth said with a smile as he put the passy in Carson's mouth. Seth was playing Madden when Kevin jumped on the couch and started to kick Carson's face and he didn't like it and started to cry. "Kevin, stop it, you know he doesn't like it when you do that" Seth said as he paused the game and moved Kevin sit in between them "You two fight like you're brothers" Seth said as he looked down and Kevin and he looked at him like he won because now he was sitting next to his daddy. Seth took his phone and took a snap shot of Carson watching his daddy play Madden with Kevin next to him and posted it to Instagram with the hashtag "Daddy's boys"

Leighla came into the house and it was quiet so she put her purse on the kitchen island and walked into the living room to see the most heartwarming sight in front of her and had to take a picture it was of Seth laying on the couch asleep with Carson laid on the couch beside him and his arm draped over him and Kevin snuggled up against him so she posted it on her Instagram with the hashtag "Naptime". She didn't want to disturb them so she went to their bedroom and started browsing the internet on her tablet and was looking at Seth's twitter page and noticed that he hardly ever posted anything about them it was mostly about work and music. She then looked at hers and it was mostly pictures of Kevin and of Carson and it dawned on her that it felt like Seth had a whole other life outside of when he was home. Seth woke up when he felt Kevin get down and he looked down and saw that Carson was still asleep but Kevin started yapping so he carefully got up and let Kevin outside to potty. Leighla heard Seth letting Kevin out so she went into the living room and saw that he was outside with Carson who was still asleep so she went outside "Let me go and put him in his room" Leighla said as she walked over to Seth.

"When did you get home?" Seth asked as he handed Carson over to his fiancé.

"A little while ago" Leighla replied as she walked inside and went and put Carson in his crib and brought the monitor with he back to the living room where Seth had come back inside with Kevin who followed him. "He needs a treat" Seth said to Leighla as he walked in the kitchen were they kept the doggie treats and gave him one. He then grabbed a diet coke out of the refrigerator and walked back to the living room where Leighla was sitting on the couch with her tablet.

"What are you doing?" Seth asked as he sat down beside her and opened the bottle and took a drink.

"I have been looking at my Instagram and twitter and looking at yours, do you want to know the difference between ours?" Leighla replied.

"What's the difference?" Seth asked as he took his phone out to check to see if he had any messages/texts.

"It's like you live a whole different life when your not home" Leighla said as she pulled the blanket on the back of the couch off and covered up with it.

"What are you talking about?" Seth asked perplexed

"You have a few pictures of us on there, some of Carson and Kevin but it's mostly about work and music" Leighla replied.

"So, I don't like to post a lot about my personal life you know that" Seth replied as he put the bottle down on the coffee table.

"How much longer are you going to wrestle?" Leighla asked as she put the baby monitor on the coffee table.

"I think my contract expires next year why? what's this all about" Seth asked as he leaned back on the couch.

"I just released these last few days since you have been home how much I do on my own when your not here, sometimes I feel like a single mom a lot of the time" Leighla replied as she played with the blanket.

"Leigh, you knew this was how it was going to be when we were trying for a baby, this is my job babe" Seth replied.

"I love you and I love our son and I would do anything for either one of you but it feels like it did before when we drifted apart and I can't do that again Seth not now" Leighla said almost in tears.

"Baby, I promise you have nothing to worry about that is never going to happen again I swear" Seth said as he moved closer to Leighla and brushed her hair out of her face.

"I just have enjoyed you being at home and I know that it's about to get crazy with Wrestlemania and you getting the title" Leighla replied as she put his hair behind his hair that had fallen out.

"Why don't we spend the week of Wrestlemania in Orlando together with Carson I know the weekend will be busy but we can make time for each other and I would love to take him to the performance center" Seth said as he took her hand and linked theirs together and then they heard their son on the monitor and smiled. "Let me go and get him and then we can go for a walk together" Seth said as he kissed Leighla softly.


	28. Chapter 28

**I hope everyone is still interested in this story, sorry it's taken awhile to update life has been busy with work and my family. Please let me know what you think!**

Wrestlemania had come and gone and Leighla and Seth had a very nice week together in Orlando with Carson, they had taken him to the beach for the first time. Seth had taken him into the water with him and he seemed to enjoy the water but he was not a big fan of the sand or wearing a hat. Seth and Leighla had attended the Hall of Fame Ceremony and she enjoyed getting dressed up and getting her hair and make up done she hasn't gotten to do that since Carson was born. She truly did enjoy Wrestlemania and seeing Seth win the Championship again, he had worked so hard for so long for this opportunity and she was glad that he had gotten it. She wasn't fond of all of the travel that he had done since he had gotten the title it seems that his time was limited at home now to around 2 days per week and most of that was spent at Black and Brave with the new class. Seth had been gone now for 6 straight days they were on a tour of Europe and she was tired and exhausted and couldn't wait for him to finally come home. She loved being a mom and she loved Carson but she had been with the baby for 6 straight days with no help and she was about at her wits end and he seemed to be teething and had been very cranky. Brandon had been checking on Leighla every couple of days to make sure that she was ok and that she didn't need anything and she was tired and frustrated and sort of went on a rant about Seth not being home to Brandon.

Seth had just finished a work out in the local Crossfit Box and was drinking his shake when he saw a text from Brandon pop up on his phone.

"What's up Bro?" Seth texted back

"You had better call Leighla as soon as possible because she is about to loose it" Brandon texted back

"Why, what's wrong?" Seth texted back in a panic and his heart began to pound and his mind was racing with possibilities

"Apparently she is exhausted and is really irritated with you at the moment" Brandon replied.

"Thanks for the heads up bro, I will call her" Seth said as he took a long drink of his shake and texted Leighla telling her that he was going to grab a shower and he would call her on the way back to the hotel.

Leighla had given Carson some infant Tylenol and had put him in his swing and was sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee watching TV she was too tired to do anything else. She heard her phone go off and she looked down and saw a text from Seth and then all of the sudden tears started to flow and she realized how much she missed him. Seth had gotten back to the hotel and called Leighla and he knew something was wrong when she answered the phone

"Babe, are you crying?" Seth asked as he sat down in the chair that was in his room

"I'm trying not too" Leighla said as she wiped the tears away from her cheeks with a kleenex

"What's wrong?" Seth asked in a panic as he ran his hands through his hair that was beginning to dry from his shower

"I'm just tired Carson is teething I think and he has been cranky and not sleeping" Leighla replied as she looked over at Carson who had fallen asleep in the swing.

"Why don't you call my mom and see if she can come over and watch him while you take a nap?" Seth suggested as he could hear the tiredness in Leighla's voice.

"He just fell asleep in the swing I gave him some Tylenol so hopefully I can take a nap as she pulled the blanket down from the back of the couch.

"I'm sorry he has been giving you trouble babe" Seth said as he he heard a knock on the door and got up to see who it was.

"Will you be home tomorrow or not?" Leighla asked irritated

"I'm supposed to be in tomorrow afternoon" Seth replied as he nodded his head for Roman to come in the room.

"One or two days this week?" Leighla asked as she snuggled into the blanket.

"I should be home two possibly three days this week" Seth replied as he sat down on the bed as Roman sat in the chair.

"Do you want me to pick you up at the airport?" Leighla asked as she looked over to make sure that Carson was still asleep

"That would be great babe, I will text you the time later tonight" Seth replied as he gave a bewildered look to Roman who just smiled.

"Carson has been looking for you he doesn't understand that your not here" Leighla said trying to make Seth feel guilty.

"I will face time him later" Seth said as he ran his fingers through his hair

"I think that will only confuse him, go on and do whatever you had planned with Roman I hear him in the background" Leighla said.

"I will call you later baby please try and take a nap and I love you" Seth replied.

"I love you" Leighla replied softly.

"I take it she isn't too happy with you right now" Roman asked Seth as he got up from the bed and went to the mirror to put his hair up.

"Not at the moment, apparently Carson is teething or something and he has been cranky and hasn't been sleeping and Leigh is tired and cranky as well" Seth replied.

"Send flowers and chocolate lots of chocolate it works every time with Galina when we are on the long trips" Roman said with his smirk.

Seth had been on a plan for 20 hours and was so ready to be home to see his fiance and his son that he almost ran down to luggage claim from the runway. Leighla had Carson in the stroller and he was sucking on his passy but it had been one hell of a morning because he would not stop crying and was being very irritable. She was moving the stroller back in forth so he wouldn't cry when she saw Seth walking toward them rolling his luggage and she almost burst into tears just at the sight of him. He hurried down to where they were standing and hugged her tightly and the tears started to fall and they were soaking through his tshirt. He just held her and rocked her in his arms for a moment and kissed her on the temple and whispered that he loved her and that he missed her. He then heard his son start to whimper and broke free from Leighla and bent down and took Carson out of the stroller and hugged him tightly to his chest "Daddy, has missed you baby boy" and Leighla hugged Seth from behind "Please don't ever leave us for that long again I don't think I can take it" she mumbled into his back.


	29. Chapter 29

RRR

Seth was sitting on the couch with Leighla's head in his lap and his arm laying on her stomach as she was holding his hand. She had drifed off to sleep a little while ago and Carson was asleep in his bed. He was watching a Harry Potter Marathon on tv and scrolling his phone for twitter, Instagram etc. He looked down and realized that she was exhausted and really needed to sleep she was fighting it when they got home but he convinced her to take a nap in his lap on the couch. He texted Marek and told him that he would be there but a few minutes late he was waiting on Carson to wake up so he could bring him to the class tonight. Seth had laid his head back on the couch and had dozed off himself until he was startled by the cries coming from the baby monitor he had laying beside him on the couch. He tried to untangle himself from Leighla and not wake her up once he had he laid her head down on the couch and hurried down the hall. He walked into the nursery and saw that Carson was not happy and picked him up from the crib "What's wrong son?" Seth asked as he walked over to the changing table to check his diaper but it was surprisingly dry. He looked for Carson's passy in the crib and picked it up and tried to give it to Carson who shook his head no and was still upset. "Shh, lets not wake mommy up buddy" Seth said to Carson as he rubbed the little boy's back and headed towards the kitchen to get a teething ring out of the freezer. "Let's try this" Seth said as he leaned up against the island and held the teething ring up to Carson's mouth and let the little boy bite on it. "That feel better baby boy?" Seth asked as Carson's cries quieted down to a whimper and Seth carried him back to the nursery and sat him down in his crib with the teething ring so he could grab his bag and made sure their were diapers, wipes and a extra set of clothes. He then picked Carson up and walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle and put it in the bag and walked to the garage. He got him all buckled into his carseat and headed off to Black and Brave for the night. He decided that Leighla needed the sleep so he wasn't going to wake her up.

He gets to Black and Brave and carries Carson in and puts his bag down and gets his round activity center and puts him in the seat that they Marek keeps their for both of their boys. Carson wasn't so sure of this and starts to pucker up to cry and Seth gives him his passy before he could start as Marek comes over to where they were standing.

"What is daddy doing to you buddy?" Marek asked Carson who just looked up to him with his big brown eyes.

"Daddy put him down that's what's wrong" Seth replied as he showed Carson how to work one of the rattles on the activity center.

"Where is Leighla" Marek said as he took a drink of his water.

"She is home sleeping, I thought she could use a break, she is exhausted" Seth replied as they walked over to the ring and got in and started to warm up as their students started making their way in.

"That should get you a lot of brownie points" Marek said with a laugh.

Seth was standing against the ropes in the ring watching some of the students do some simple take downs when he heard Carson start to fuss and cry and he looked over and his son was not happy. He hopped down from the ring and walked over and picked his son up from the activity center and rubbed his pack and picked up his passy and poured some water on it and gave it back to Carson who laid his head on his daddy's shoulder.

Leighla finally woke up and realized that the house was awfully quiet she called out for Seth but he didn't answer so she got up and checked the kitchen and nothing she went down to Carson's nursery and he wasn't in there and her heart started tor race. She looked for her phone laying on the coffee table and saw a text from Seth saying she needed to sleep so he was taking Carson with him to Black and Brave and he loved her. She sent a text back asking him how much longer he was going to be and to stop by Starbucks on the way home please.

Seth came in with a sleeping son and a latte from Starbucks for Leighla who was laying on the couch with the laptop on her lap when she looked up at the sight and smiled.

"Thanks sweetie" Leighla said as Seth gave her the coffee cup and leaned down and kissed her e then went to go put Carson in is bed and he hoped he would stay thee for awhile because he needed to talk to Leighla. She could hear his feet on the hardwood as he walked back towards the living room and he sat down beside her on the couch as she laid the laptop down on the coffee table and put he legs over Seth's as he leaned down and gave her soft but sensuous kiss.

"Hmm I needed that" Leighla said as they broke apart.

"Me too, I missed you" Seth replied as he brushed back some hair from her face.

"I missed you so much and I needed help with Carson it was the first time I felt like a failure as a mom" Leighla said as she laid her head on Seth's shoulder.

"Babe, look at me you are the best mom I know, you love and take care of Carson's every need and I couldn't have asked for a better person to share this journey with" Seth said as he rubbed her back.

"I think next time you go away for more than a couple of days I'm going to Texas to stay with my mom" Leighla replied

"I think we can arrange that" Seth replied as he kissed Leighla on the temple.

"When are you going to have some time off?" Leighla asked as she picked at his tshirt

"I don't know why?" Seth asked as perplexed

"I know this is your job and I know how important it its to you as well as Black and Brave but I feel like Me and Carson are at the bottom of the list lately" Leighla replied.

"I'm sorry you had a rough week and I'm sorry that Carson was fussy with you but babe, I'm not going to be gone like that all the time I'm home every week" Seth replied as he lifted Leighla's chin so he could look into her eyes.

"I don't know why i'm so emotional I guess i'm just tired" Leighla said as she laid her head back on Seth's shoulder and snuggled into his chest.

"I promise I will try and be home at least 2 days a week babe, I miss you and Carson when I'm gone, maybe in a month or two when he is 6 months old we can bring him on the road, I will rent a bus and everything" Seth said as he held Leighla to his chest.

"Maybe" Leighla replied as she yawned and Seth looked down to see that her eyes were closed.

"Let's go to bed baby, I know your tired and I will get up with Carson when he wakes up" Seth said as he got up from the couch and helped Leighla up.

"I love you Seth" Leighla said as she leaned up and kissed him

"I love you too babe" Seth replied as he took her hand and they walked down to the hallway to their bedroom.

"


	30. Chapter 30

RRR

 **I want to say a big thank you for all that have followed, favored and left a comment, I hope that you are enjoying it.**

Seth was in Mexico for house shows and RAW thankfully he will only be gone 4 days this time so Leighla asked her best friend Sarah to come and spend the weekend with her.

"I'm so excited to be able to go hiking today I haven't been since before Carson was born" Leighla said as they were sitting in their favorite coffee café eating breakfast before they headed out for the day. Brandon and his girlfriend were going to babysit Carson for the day to give Leighla a break and she wasn't sure at first but Sarah and Brandon convinced her that it would be ok.

"I haven't been in a while so I'm looking forward to it, I'm so glad to get out of the salon for a day" Sarah replied.

"I'm just glad to be out of the house and not going to the gym or to the grocery store or Target" Leighla laughed.

Seth, Roman, Cesaro, Bayley and Sasha were going on a tour today in Mexico and it was a beautiful day before the house show that night.

"I think Leighla and I need to put this place on the list of places for our honeymoon" Seth said as they stopped to take some pictures

"When is the big day?" Bayley asked as Sasha threw her a look like why do you care.

"We are planning on a early fall wedding I was told" Seth laughed.

"I was told by Galina where and when to show up that was about it" Roman replied with his own smirk.

"Uce, I have had to look at colors, flowers and all of that shit" Seth said as he shook his head.

"Is it going to be a big wedding?" Sasha asked as they started down the rocks

"No, just family and close friends mostly from Davenport" Seth replied.

"We did ours on a Disney Cruise with just family" Roman said with a grin

"Jo Jo planned yours" Seth laughed.

Seth was at the arena in his locker room when he had texted Leighla he hadn't heard from her all day and that was strange. Leighla and Sarah had stopped by their favorite pizza place and brought it home and they were now having a beer. Carson had a big day at the park with Brandon and his girlfriend and was asleep in his bed when Leighla heard her phone sound with a text.

"Hi sweetie" Leighla texted back to Seth

"What have you been doing today? I haven't heard from you" Seth replied

"Sarah and I went hiking today and it was so good to get back out on the trails" Leighla texted back

"That's great babe, how did Carson do?" Seth texted as he took a drink of is post workout shake

"I left him with Brandon and Ashley" Leighla responded as she took a drink of her beer.

"Wow" Seth texted back as he rubbed his face with his hands he was a little upset that Leighla didn't tell him this first, he didn't mind his brother babysitting his son he knew Brandon loved Carson but he would have liked to know the plans ahead of time.

"Are you pissed at me?" Leighla texted back as she got up from the couch and walked down to the office so she could call Seth of texting. Seth heard te beep and saw that Leighla was calling him.

"Hi Sweetie" Leighla said as she sat down on the couch in the office.

"Hi babe, it's good to hear your voice" Seth replied

"I missed you today" Leighla said as she pulled her legs up on the couch

"I missed you too, can you tell me why you didn't tell me you were going hiking and leaving Carson with Brandon?" Seth asked.

"Are you mad because I left him with Brandon?" Leighla replied with a perplexed look on her face

"No, I'm glad that Brandon got a chance to spend some time with him, I'm upset because you didn't tell me first" Seth said as he laid his head back on the wall in the dressing room.

"You weren't here so I didn't think you would care" Leighla replied as she was getting upset that Seth was questioning her about her decision.

"Just because I'm not there I still would like a heads up on what you have planned for our son" Seth said as he closed his eyes he didn't want to get a headache before is match tonight.

"Seth, i'm not going to argue with you about this, it's not a big deal, I thought you would be glad that I took the time to get out and do something for me for a change" Leighla said as she took another drink of her beer.

"I'm not trying to argue with you, I would just like to know what is going on when I'm not there I was worried because I hadn't heard from you all day" Seth replied.

"I'm sorry for that we didn't have any cell service" Leighla said as she picked at the tshirt she was wearing.

"I think we need to add Mexico to the places we consider for our honeymoon it's beautiful here" Seth said as he saw Roman walking by the dressing room and give him a head nod.

"Make sure to take a lot of pictures for me" Leighla replied.

"I have to go babe, I will text you when I get back to the hotel I love you" Seth said as he got up from the bench.

"I love you too and be careful" Leighla said as she hung up the phone and went to check on Carson and made sure e was still asleep she then headed back to the living room where Sarah was watching tv.

"How is Seth?" Sarah asked as she saw the irritated look on Leighla's face.

"He is irritating as hell good thing I love him and those damn abs" Leighla replied with a laugh.

"What did he do this time?" Sarah asked as she turned down the volume to the TV.

"He got upset because I didn't tell him that we were going hiking and I left Carson with Brandon" Leighla said as she sat down on the couch and covered up with a blanket.

"Why would he be upset?" Sarah asked

"He's not upset that we went out he's just upset that I didn't tell him first, it's all good now" Leighla replied as she finished her beer.

"I know this is hard on you with him being gone so let's have some beer and pizza and watch a chick flick" Sarah said with a smile

"Then we are going to eat his damn ice cream" Leighla said with a smirk.

 **What do you think, should Seth have gotten upset at Leighla?**


	31. Chapter 31

**To all of you that have been following this story, so it's taken a little while to update I've sort of had writers block with this one. I hope you enjoy this chapter so please let me know by leaving a comment.**

Seth and Leighla were laying in bed Seth was watching the St. Louis Cardinals baseball game and Leighla was looking up things for the wedding on her tablet when she got a text from Sarah that told her to look at Zahara's twitter. Leighla hurriedly went to Zahra's blog and was shocked and amazed at what she was reading, apparently she was talking about Seth in the post. It was titled I'll burn here for years up in desire. talking about how Seth was the love of her life, that he was all that she has thought about and how he accepted her with all of her faults, the way his skin felt and smelt and the way that he looked in her eyes with his chocolate ones. How he showed her unconditional love and that he was truly special and will always hold a special place in her heart. Leighla's heart began to pound and her hands began to shake and Seth looked over at his fiancée and noticed that something was wrong.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Seth asked wit concerned look on is face.

"Have you talked to Zahra?" Leighla asked with venom in her voice.

"Hell no, why would you ask that?" Seth replied with a shocked look on his face.

"Look at this and you had better not be lying to me Seth I mean it" Leighla said as she handed him the tablet and Seth began to read the blog.

"Baby, I swear I haven't spoken to her, I don't know why she would post this shit, not now" Seth replied with a angry look on his face.

"Why out of the blue would she say that she misses you and that you are the love of her life? look me in the eye Seth and promise me you haven't talked to her" Leighla said with tears in her eyes.

"I swear on my son's life that I haven't talked to her, hell I haven't even thought about her, why would I when I have you and Carson" Seth replied as he went to touch Leighla's face and she moved so he couldn't.

"I can't do this again, I can't go through that again, It's not just me this time I have a baby to think about " Leighla said as she wiped the tears off her face that were starting to fall.

"Leighla baby, you have to trust me I haven't heard from her I haven't had any contact with her, you can check my phone, check the ipad check anything you want. I would never and I mean never compromise my family for her" Seth said as he sat on his knees trying to get Leighla to believe him.

"I need some time by myself" Leighla said as she got up from the bed and headed out of the bedroom and all Seth could do was to let her go and give her some space.

He laid his head back down on the pillow and put his arm over his face and tried to calm his heart rate down like he learned how to do in cross fit. He didn't know how long he had been laying there when he heard his son's cries over the monitor. He quickly got up from the bed and headed into the nursery and went over to the crib and picked Carson up and checked his diaper. He was wet so Seth laid him down on the changing table and changed his diaper then he grabbed his passy and blanket from the crib and sat down in the glider with him. He put Carson on his chest and gave him his passy and covered him with his Bears Blanket and started to rock his son and rub his back. "I want you to know that I love you very much baby boy, I love you and your mommy more than anything in this world, I would give my life for both of you" Seth said as he continued to rock the little boy. Leighla had the baby monitor sitting beside her on the couch and was listening to Seth's one sided conversation with Carson and she wanted to believe him but somewhere in the back of her mind was all of the hurt and doubt from the past. She decided to text Roman to see what he thought because they were best friends and room mates while on the road.

"It's Leighla and I'm sorry for texting so late but I need to know if Seth has been talking to Zahra again" she took a drink of her beer.

Roman was surprised at the text that he just gotten on his phone, he was watching a movie with Galina and showed her the phone.

"What in the hell has he done now?" Galina asked Roman who shook his head "I don't know"

"He hasn't talked to her to my knowledge, he never mentions her, he only talks about you and Carson, why?" Roman texted back.

"She wrote about him on her blog and I'm trying to believe him and trust him but it's hard" Leighla replied.

"He loves you and Carson with all of his heart he wouldn't do anything to harm that, I know him and if he was I could tell" Roman replied back.

"Thanks Ro, we love you too, give G and Jo Jo a hug and kiss from me" Leighla texted back as she put her phone on the table and headed towards the nursery. She leaned up against the doorframe and watched as Seth was rocking Carson who clearly was asleep but he kept rocking him and rubbing his little back and then he leaned down and kissed him on the temple.

"Daddy loves you and I'm sorry I'm not here all the time don't ever doubt my love for you buddy" Seth whispered.

"You know that he is asleep" Leighla whispered as she walked over to the glider and sat down on the footstool part next to Seth's legs.

"I know but I'm enjoying just holding him" Seth replied as he continued to rub his son's back.

"I just talked to Roman and he confirmed everything that you have been telling me I'm sorry I had my doubts" Leighla said as she rubbed his leg.

"I have to admit it hurt Leigh, I know I screwed up once but I can't keep paying for that for the rest of our lives" Seth said as she held Carson a little closer to his chest.

"I admit, I have to learn how to let it go, please forgive me" Leighla asked softly.

"I love you with all my heart and I will do anything for you and Carson" Seth replied as he leaned down and kissed his son on the head and got up to put him back in his crib.

"I know sweetie and we love you" Leighla said as she hugged him from behind

"Let's go back to bed and you can show me how sorry you really are" Seth said as he turned his head and winked at her.

"I think that can be arranged" Leighla whispered as she took Seth's hand and they headed to their bedroom.


	32. Chapter 32

RRR

 **I hope you enjoy so please leave me a comment!**

Carson was now 6 months old and it was King of the Ring Weekend in Green Bay so Seth and Leighla were going to take Carson on the road for the first time and Seth was so excited. He had been waiting a long time for Leighla and his son to join him on the road he got to have his two favorite things this weekend wrestling and his family. They were in the Jeep on the way to Green Bay and Carson was asleep in his car seat and Seth looked over at Leighla and smiled as she ad her hair curled tucked in a baseball cap and in a ponytail and very minimal make up on with her glasses on this was his favorite look of hers. "I love you" he said as he took her hand and intertwined their fingers and laid it on the arm rest. They had made it to Green Bay and stopped for lunch at Seth's favorite restaurant called Cheese's, Carson was ready to get out of the car and was letting his parents know.

"All right sweetie, I know you're ready to get out of the car seat" Leighla said as she unhooked Carson and took him out of the car seat as Seth grabbed the diaper bag and they walked inside.

"I'm going to take him to the restroom and change his diaper while you get us a seat" Leighla said to Seth as he nodded ok and put their name into the waiting list. Seth had on jeans, a black and brave hoodie with a bears cap on sideways. He was sitting on the bench checking his phone when Leighla came back with a cranky Carson.  
"How long is the wait?" Leighla asked as she sat down next to Seth on the bench and Carson was shaking his head no as she sat him in her lap.

"15 minutes or less, what's wrong baby boy?" Seth asked Carson as he took him from Leighla and let him stand on his legs.

"I don't think he likes traveling" Leighla replied with a sigh as she laid her head on Seth's shoulder.

"After we eat maybe he will nap when we get to the arena" Seth said as he sat Carson down in his lap.

"We can only hope" Leighla replied as they called out their name for the table they were sitting at their table and Seth put Carson in the high chair and Leighla got out some teething cookies out to give to Carson while they looked at the menu's. Seth ordered a grilled cheese with mac in cheese baked inside and Leighla ordered a cheeseburger. Carson wasn't happy with the teething cookies so Seth took some baby food out and started to feed him some banana's which was one of his favorite.

"Let's try and keep it in our mouth and not on our hands and face buddy" Seth said as he wiped some off Carson's face with the spoon.

"This is nice, I'm enjoying the family time sweetie" Leighla said as she took a drink of her water.

"Me too babe, I just wish you two could come on the road with me more" Seth replied.

Seth took a picture of Leighla and Carson and posted it on Twitter and Instagram #Rollins Family Roadtrip

They got to the arena and Seth had to go to a production meeting so he dropped Leighla and Carson off in the dressing room and set up the pack and play for Carson to take a nap in as Galina had Jo Jo with her and asked Seth where they were and he told her the dressing room. Jo Jo decided to go with her daddy to the meeting and Galina who was 6 months pregnant found Leighla in the dressing room looking at her phone.

"He Leigh can I come in?" Galena asked softly and Leighla waved her to come inside the room.

"You are looking good" Galena said as she hugged Leighla

"You are glowing, and you don't look 6 months pregnant, unlike me at that stage" Leighla said with a smile.

"Oh hush you looked beautiful while you were pregnant" Galina replied as they sat down on the sofa.

"How is being a mommy been?" Galina asked as se put her hands on her bump.

"I love it, I just wish Seth was home more sometimes I feel like I'm a single mom" Leighla replied.

"I totally get it, Roman was home when Jo Jo was little and it was very hard to adjust when he went on the road, I don't know what to expect when this little one gets here" Galina said.

"I'm so glad that I'm not the only one that feels this way" Leighla replied with a smile.

It had been a couple of hours since Leighla had seen Seth and Carson was getting restless and cranky so she decided to walk around the backstage with him to see if she could find Seth. "I know buddy I know you're tired let's find daddy" Leighla tried to sooth Carson as they walked backstage.

"Hey Carson, what's wrong baby" Renee asked as she saw them walking down the hall.

"He is tired and cranky and we are looking for daddy" Leighla replied

"I think they are still in the creative meeting with Hunter and Vince" Renee said as she rubbed the little boys back.

"How long do those take? He has been in there for awhile" Leighla asked in a frustrated tone.

"It depends on Vince and since it's a Big PPV there is no telling" Renee replied.

"Do you want to go down to catering we can grab something to eat?" Renee asked

"Sure let me go and grab his bag and I will meet you down there" Leighla replied with a tired smile.

It had been a long night and Leighla loved watching Seth in the ring but she had a very tired and cranky little boy and she just wanted to get back to the hotel.

"Can I shower or do you want me to wait until we get to the hotel?" Seth asked as he walked into the dressing room.

"Can you please wait until we get to the hotel because he is about to have a full fledge hissy fit I think" Leighla replied as she was rocking Carson in her arms.

"Why has he been so cranky today he is usually not this whiny" Seth asked as he walked over and kissed Carson on the top of the head and kissed Leighla on the temple.

"I think it's because his routine has changed and it's all new to him" Leighla replied.

They were back at the hotel and Seth was in the shower and Leighla had changed into her pj's and had changed Carson into his and was sitting on the couch giving him is bottle. Seth came out of the shower in gym shorts towel drying his hair and walked over and sat down next to Leighla on the couch, "want me to see if I can get him to sleep" Seth said

"Let's see if you have better luck than me" Leighla said as she handed him Carson who was holding his bottle.

"Let's finish that bottle champ then it's night night time because it's way past your bed time and Mommy and Daddy have some celebrating to do because Daddy won tonight" Seth said to Carson who looked up at his daddy and just blinked his eyes. Seth let Carson finish his bottle then burped him and continued to hold him against his chest and rock him and he felt Carson relax against him.

"He just needed daddy's touch" Leighla said with a smile as she looked down at the now sleeping form of her son.

"Let me go put him in the pack and play and we can start our little celebration" Seth replied with is sexy smirk. He got up and went to put Carson down in the play pen but as soon as he covered him up the little boy woke up and began to cry.

"Son, what's wrong?" Seth asked as he picked him back up and held him to his chest and as soon as Seth held him Carson began to calm down.

"You never do this at home" Seth said as he leaned down and took the blanket and passy and gave it to Carson and wrapped the little boy in the blanket and walked around the bedroom part of the hotel rubbing his son's back. Leighla came into the bedroom and saw Seth pacing the room with their son and knew what was wrong

"He has only been in his bed or at your parent's house's he doesn't understand what is going on" Leighla said as she sat down on the bed.

"He won't let me put him down" Seth replied as he sat down on the bed next to his fiancé.

"He is a daddy's boy" Leighla said as she kissed Carson on the top of the head.

"What do we do now?" Seth asked as he looked down at his now sleeping son.

"We get in bed and we put him in the middle and we can watch a movie" Leighla replied with a soft smile.

"So much for celebrating" Seth said with a bit of frustration

"We can do that later sweetie but our son comes first" Leighla said as she leaned over and gave Seth a kiss.

"I know he does I'm just a little frustrated but I never get tired of holding him" Seth replied with a smile.

"Me either, I think he clings to you when he is tired or he is scared because you reassure his fears baby. your a awesome daddy and I couldn't love you more" Leighla said as she got up and scooted up to the head of the bed.

"Thanks babe, I just want to be as good a dad to him as mine was to me and Brandon" Seth replied as he got up and put Carson down on the bed next to Leighla and crawled under the covers and began to rub his son's back.

"You are sweetie, don't ever doubt that" Leighla replied.


	33. Chapter 33

**Thanks for all of the comments, favs and favorites I really am having fun writing this story.**

Leighla was in the kitchen chopping some veggies up for a veggie tray that she was making. Brandon and Ron were coming over to watch the Cardinals game later. Seth was in the backyard letting Kevin use the bathroom and e had Carson on is his hip who had just woken up from his nap. Leighla heard the door open and heard Kevin's feet and tags jingle as he trotted inside and Seth following him as he walked over to were they kept the doggie treats and he gave Kevin one. "Do you want some yogurt?" Seth asked Carson who was watching Kevin eat his treat Carson sook his head yes and Seth grabbed some baby yougurt out of the refrigerator and sat Carson in his high chair and started to feed it to Carson.

"What time is Brandon and your dad coming over?" Leighla asked as the sink.

"I think around 7" Seth replied as he wiped some Yogurt from Carson's face.

"Do you think you can give him his bath before then? Leighla asked as she took a couple of bottle of waters out of the refrigerator and went and sat across from Seth at the table.

"I think that can be arranged" Seth replied with a wink.

"There are just a few things we need to finalize for the wedding before they come over " Leighla said as she took the bottle off her water and took a long drink.

"I can't believe that in just a short 3 months that we will be married" Seth replied as he wiped Carson's face off with a baby wipe and he let is daddy know that he didn't like that.

"It's been a long journey and I can't imagine spending my life with anyone else" Leighla said wit a smile.

"Look at us we will have been together 10 years by the time we get married and we have had our up and downs but you have been with me every step of the way and I know I couldn't have made it this far without your babe" Seth said as he leaned over the table and kissed Leighla. Seth was in Carson's bathroom and was giving him is bath letting him splash in the water as he finished up washing him with the baby wash. He then got him out of the tub and wrapped I'm up in his dinosaur hooded towel and took him to his room to get him dressed. "Papa and Uncle Brandon are coming over to watch some baseball tonight baby boy" as Seth put on Carson's diaper and put is little baby cardinals onsie on I'm and got him all snapped up. Leighla was putting out the veggie tray and the pretzels and chips along with the dip/salsa on the island. She did enjoy when Brandon and Ron came over because then they would help her gang up on Seth in a light hearted way. Seth carried Carson into the living room and put I'm in is activity center and then walked into the kitchen to see if he could help Leighla. Seth walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Leighla from the back and kissed her on the temple. "I love you " he whispered.

"I love you too sweetheart" Leighla replied as she turned around in his arms and kissed him softly but deeply, they were enjoying their little make out session until they heard a shrill cry from the living room.

"I'm going to have to have a talk with little man about his timing" Seth said as he kissed Leighla one last time and headed into the living room to check on Carson.

Brandon and Ron had arrived and Ron was playing with Carson on the couch," Tell Papa how Daddy has been to my big boy" Ron said as Carson was smiling at his Papa.

"Don't give away our secrets dude" Seth said as he brought in some beers for everyone to drink. Everyone was watching the game and eating their pizza when they heard a shrill cry then a lot of agitated babble come from the activity center that was seated next to the end of the couch were Seth was sitting.

"Whoa bro what's that all about?" Brandon asked with a laugh.

"That's the my daddy isn't paying me any attention look at me shrill" Leighla replied with a smile.

"Don't let her fool you he is a Mommy's boy most of the time" Seth said as winked at Leighla.

"That is until Daddy gets home then it's all about Seth" Leighla said as she took a drink of her beer. Just then there was another loud babble as Carson slammed a rattle down on the tray in frustration.

"No sir, little boy we will not have that" Seth said in a stern voice to Carson who looked at his daddy and his lips began to pucker and he began to sniffle.

"Oh no daddy made him cry" Brandon said as he sat down his beer on the table.

"Come home baby boy, daddy isn't mad at you" Seth said as he got up from the couch and took Carson out of the activity center and sat down on the couch with him.

"You were the same way Seth, you always had to have everybody's attention" Ron said with a chuckle.

"He still does" Brandon said with a laugh.

"They have got your number babe" Leighla said as she leaned over and kissed him quickly. They were sitting watching the game when Seth looked down and saw that Carson had fallen asleep laying against his chest. He motioned to Leighla to grab his blanket and he covered him up and kissed him on the head and took him to his bedroom.

"He has turned out to be a great dad and I'm very proud of him" Ron said with a smile.

"I couldn't ask for a better daddy for Carson I just wish he was around more" Leighla replied as she took a drink of her beer.

"You knew he was going to be on the road before you got pregnant Leigh, he is just doing his job" Brandon replied.

"I know and we have worked through this I just miss him and so does Carson when he is gone" Leighla said.

"Maybe when he is older you can go on a road trip or two with him" Brandon replied.

"He is going to have to be older because the last one was a freaking disaster" Leighla laughed.

Later that night after Brandon and Ron had left Seth and Leighla were curled up together on the couch "Thank You babe for tonight it was good to have fun with my dad and Brandon it's been awhile" Seth said as he leaned down and kissed her on the temple

"You're welcome I enjoy having them over, but I'm glad that it's just me and you now" Leighla said as she leaned up and sat in Seth's lap and gave him a deep passionate kiss.

"Hmm, let's take this to the bedroom babe " Seth said as he pulled her up and took her by the hand and walked down the hall with her to their bedroom.


	34. Chapter 34

I **hope everyone had a Happy Thanksgiving :) I hope you got to spend time with family and the one's you love. Thanks to all that continue to follow and favorite this story, I truly do appreciate all of the love. Please leave me a comment.**

RRR

Today was all about finishing the wedding plans and a day out for the Rollins family, which was long overdue according to Leighla. They were headed to the bakery to finalize the wedding/grooms cake. then they were going out to lunch and finally if they had time they wee going to do some errands.

"Thank You for going with me today" Leighla said as Seth was driving them down the road, he looked over at her and smiled.

"You're welcome and I get to eat cake" Seth said as he winked at her and gave her his sexy smile.

"I knew I could lure you with that" Leighla replied as gave him her own smirk.

They arrived at the bakery and Leighla took Carson out of the car seat and Seth grabbed is backpack and they walked inside of the bakery to a back table where the owner welcomed them.

"Good morning, I have some samples for you to try I also have some coffee if you would like some?" the owner said with a smile.

"You just said the magic words of cake and coffee" Seth replied with a smile as he sat down at the tasting table.

"It's like I have 2 kids with me today" Leighla said with a shake of the head as she sat down next to him at the table.

Carson was becoming fussy sitting in Leighla's lap because she was busy talking to the owner so Seth leaned over and took Carson and put him in his lap. He took some icing off one of the samples with his finger and put it up to Carson's lips and the little boy wasn't sure what to do so Seth put a little on Carson's tongue and the little boy shrilled with excitement and went back for some more.

"You like that baby boy? good huh?" Seth asked as Carson was trying to get the rest of the frosting off his daddy's finger.

"Are you already teaching our son your bad habits?" Leighla asked with a smile as she watched her fiancé with their son.

"He is a Rollins, doughnuts and sweets are in his DNA" Seth replied as he took a napkin and wiped off the remaining icing from Carson's face.

After testing the samples and choosing the one for the wedding cake and the one for the grooms cake they were ready to head to lunch. Carson was getting cranky because he was hungry and so was is dad so they headed to Short Shine Burgers which was Seth and Leighla's favorite burger place.

They were sitting at a table with Carson's high chair in between them so Leighla gave him is bottle to drink as they were waiting on their food to arrive  
"Are you going to Black and Brave tonight?" Leighla asked as the waitress brought their craft beers out to them.

"I was planning on it why?" Seth asked as he took a drink of his beer.

"I was just wondering that's all?" Leighla replied.

"Is that ok with you?" Seth asked as he looked over at Carson for a moment because he was banging the bottle down on the table.

"It's fine with me babe, Carson stop that" Leighla replied.

"He is going to be a drummer with all of the banging that he does" Seth said with a laugh.

"It's all of that damn music that you listen to, my poor babies ears" Leighla replied as she brushed back some hair from Cason's head.

"You love daddy's music don't you baby boy" Seth replied as he smiled at Carson who just babbled at his dad.

They were eating their burgers when Carson started to squeal when he couldn't reach Seth's fries "You want one of daddy's fries? let me blow on it" Seth said as he blew on the fry then gave it to Carson to chew on.

"Your daddy spoils you buddy" Leighla said w ith a laugh as Carson chewed happily on the French Fry.

"That's my job" Seth replied with a smirk.

They were at the grocery store picking up some stuff for dinner that night when Carson was not a happy camper sitting in the cart, Seth picked him up and laid his head on his shoulder and rubbed his back until the little boy finally gave up and went to sleep.

"What do you want for dinner and do not say pizza" Leighla replied as they were walking down the isles.

"I was going to say Egg Salad" Seth said with a smirk as they finished getting all that they needed.

Seth was at Black and Brave helping teach the class as Leighla was at home getting Carson ready for bed she had just given him his bath and was getting his pajama's on him. He had been fussy ever since Seth left and it wasn't the normal I'm missing my daddy fussy. She felt his forehead and it was hot so she decided to take his temperature and it was 102.7 so she gave him some infant Tylenol. She went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle and ran it under the water and went back to the nursery and sat in the glider and handed it to Carson but he shook his head no. She then tried to give him his passy and he didn't want that either which was very strange so se began to rock him and he fell asleep but when she went to put him in his crib he woke up screaming. She took him out of his crib and checked him over and didn't see anything so se decided to rock him again in the glider. Once again when she tried to put him in his crib he woke up and cried so she decided to take him to the living room and wait on Seth to get home. Carson wouldn't stop crying and he was still hot so she decided to text Seth and see if he could come home early. Seth had been home for awhile trying to calm his son down but nothing was working all Carson wanted was to be held and lay on Seth's chest and whimper. Leighla had called is pediatrician and she suggested taking him to the ER due to the high temp to get him checked out and Seth agreed he couldn't stand to see stand to see him so miserable any longer. They were in the waiting room and Seth had Carson snuggled up to his chest and his blanket wrapped around him gently rubbing his back as Leighla was filling out the paperwork for registration.

"I hate this I hate I can't make him feel better" Seth said as they were in a room waiting on the doctor.

"I do to baby, we are doing the best we can" Leighla said as se leaned over and kissed Carson on the top of the head and kissed Seth on the temple. It wasn't long before the doctor came in and did an exam and said that Carson had a double ear infection and that he was dehydrated. She put some ear drops in his ears and gave Leighla the sample bottle and wrote a prescription for another bottle and then asked Seth to hold Carson's legs because they needed to give him a shot of antibiotics. Seth held Carson's leg and the nurse quickly gave him the shot and Carson started to scream and Seth couldn't take it and before the nurse could get the bandaid on his leg Seth had Carson up to his chest rocking and rubbing the little boy's back.

"It's always harder on the daddy's then the babies" the nurse smiled as she placed the band aid on Carson's leg and smiled at Leighla.

"He is definitely a daddy's boy" Leighla replied with a small smile as Carson's cries became softer as Seth talked to I'm and continued to rub his tiny little back.

"Make sure that he drinks plenty of Pedilyte that will help with the dehydration" the nurse said as she walked out of the room.

"We are going to have to stop at the store on the way home to get some" Leighla said to Seth who just nodded his head ok.

Seth was sitting on the couch with Carson he had finally got him to drink a bottle of Pedilyte and had checked his diaper but it was dry so he rocked him until he was finally asleep. Leighla came into the living room in one of Seth's tshirts and sleep shorts and saw that Carson had finally fell asleep.

"Want to try to put him in his crib?" Leighla asked as she sat down on the couch next to Seth

"No, I don't want to wake him up I will just lay down with him here" Seth replied.

"I love you and I'm so thankful you were here with me tonight" Leighla said as she rubbed Carson's back and kissed Seth softly on the temple.

"I can't stand to see him so miserable it breaks my heart I would do anything for him" Seth replied

"I know sweetie and that makes you the best daddy that I could ask for Carson" Leighla said as she just watched her son finally peacefully sleeping.


	35. Chapter 35

hRRR

 **I want to say thank you to all of the comments, follows and favorites I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

The wedding was only a month away and Leighla was getting excited she had waiting on this day for almost ten years and sometimes she thought that it was never going to happen. She was going today for her fitting of her wedding dress and she was taking Sarah and her future mother in law Holly with her. Seth was going to stay at home with Carson and play some Madden and hopefully get some work done for Black and Brave they were in the process of a new merchandise line.

"Have fun today and please be good for daddy" Leighla said to Carson as he was sitting in his highchair eating his breakfast as he babbled to her with his two bottom teeth showing.

"He is daddy's big boy we are going to have fun today" Seth said as he stood by the island and took a drink of his coffee.

"You need to keep a eye on daddy today and you tell mommy if he plays Madden too long" Leighla said as she turned and winked at Seth.

"You wouldn't rat daddy out would you baby boy?" Seth asked as he made a funny face to Carson and he squealed with laughter.

"So mommy is out numbered in this boys club huh?" Leighla replied with a laugh as she went to wipe off Carson's hands.

"Afraid so babe" Seth said as he walked over and kissed Leighla and then tickled Carson and he started to laugh out loud.

Leighla was trying on her dress at the wedding boutique and Sarah and Holly were sitting in the fitting area waiting for her to come out so they could take a look. Sarah knew what the dress looked like because she helped Leighla pick it out but she had not seen it on her.

"I can't wait to see this on her, she has been so excited about getting to try it on " Sarah said to Holly.

"I'm sure she is going to look beautiful and I'm sure I'm going to cry, she is like the daughter that I never had" Holly replied.

"I know she feels the same way about you since her mom lives in Texas and she doesn't get to see her that often" Sarah said with a smile.

"She has been so good for Seth and she has been a wonderful mother to Carson, I'm just glad they are finally making it official" Holly replied with a smile.

"They are just a little slow but they make the best couple" Sarah laughed.

Seth was playing his Madden game and Carson was standing in between Seth's legs hanging on to the coffee table and rocking back and forth on his legs.

"You had better not take off on me or hit your face on that table or your mommy is going to kill daddy" Seth said as he looked down at Carson who turned around and looked at his daddy and gave him a grin.

"I know that look, I invented that look so don't you even think about it" Seth said with a smile of his own. His son was his mini me even with the facial expressions there was no way he could deny this child.

Leighla came out in the dress and literally took Holly's breath away and tears started to form in her eyes. "You're beautiful" she said as Leighla' started to cry as well.

"You think Seth is going to like it?" Leighla asked as tears were now running down her face.

"He is going to love it, you are beautiful" Holly replied as she got up and hugged Leighla.

"That dress is perfect on you, and you can't tell that you had a baby 8 months ago" Sarah said with a smile.

"I can't believe this is finally happening, I have dreamed of this day for a long time and at times I didn't think it was ever going to happen" Leighla said as she wiped tears away.

"It's going to happen sweetie and I can't wait for that day when I can call you my daughter" Holly said as she hugged Leighla.

"Ok enough with the water works we have the wedding dress taken care of now let's go get stuff for the honeymoon" Sarah replied with a smile.

"Oh Lord what have I gotten myself into" Leighla laughed.

Seth was in the office trying to work on some stuff for Black and Brave but he was having a hard time because Carson was crawling around and trying to climb on everything. "Carson, leave that cord alone" Seth said in a harsh tone and pulled Carson out from under the desk he then sat him in his lap so he couldn't get away. Carson then started banging his hands on the desk and Seth leaned his head back on the chair and let out a sigh. "I can only imagine what it's going to be like when you're actually mobile because now you're hell on wheels" Seth said to Carson as he leaned down and kissed him on the head.

Leighla came inside the house through the kitchen and put her jacket and purse down on the island and walked into the living room and didn't see Seth or Carson and walked down the hall and looked in the office and saw Seth deeply engrossed in what ever was on the computer screen she walked over and hugged him from behind.

"I didn't hear you come in" Seth said as he leaned back into her touch

"I know what are you working on?" Leighla asked as she bent down and kissed him on the temple as Seth pulled her around to sit in his lap.

"Some new stuff for Black and Brave, tell me what you think" Seth asked as he showed her the new hoodie and sweat pants he was looking over.

"I really like it, I'm so proud of you sweetie" Leighla replied.

"Who would have thought 2 years ago that we would have any merchandise" Seth said as he laid his head on Leighla's shoulder.

"You and Marek have worked really hard at this and I'm so excited to see what the future holds for your baby" Leighla replied as she turned around and kissed him softly.

"How did it go today?" Seth asked as he wrapped his arms around Leighla's waist.

"Good, I really enjoyed spending the day with your mom, after the dress fitting we went to Victoria Secret and bought some stuff for the honeymoon. I can't wait until you see what you're mom picked out" Leighla said with a smile.

"Fuck, I can only imagine, hell no I can't you took my mom to Victoria Secrets? I can't get that image out of my head" Seth said as he shook his head.

"I hate to tell you this babe, but she has sex with Bob and she bought a new outfit for him" Leighla smirked.

"Ok that's it I'm not talking about my mom's sex life, she is my mom and in my mind she doesn't have sex" Seth replied as he threw his hands up in the air in disgust.

"Way to be mature their sweetie, I'm a mom and I'm pretty sure that we still have sex, some amazing sex" Leighla said as se started to kiss Seth on the neck.

"Carson is down for his nap, wanna go and show me the new oufits you bought today" Seth said as he ran his hand under Leighla's shirt and rubbed her tummy.

"Those are for the honeymoon but I don't think we need them anyway" Leighla said as she stood up and took Seth by the hand and they walked towards the bedroom.


	36. Chapter 36

RRR

 **Just wanted to say thanks for all of the comments its almost wedding time so who is excited? Let me know!**

It was the big day the day that Leighla became Mrs. Seth Rollins she had waited for what seemed like a lifetime to be able to be called that. She rolled over in bed and laid her head on her hand and just watched Seth sleep peacefully he was on his stomach and she couldn't believe that this man who she loved with all of her heart, he soul mate would be her husband by the end of the day. He had made her a mom something that she didn't know she really wanted to be until their son was born and he had become the best daddy to Carson more than she could have ever possibly imagined. They had overcome some many obstacles to get to this day, the whole Zahra incident, the breakup, the injury, the rehab, life on and off the road but they made it they were finally here. She leaned over and kissed him on his tattoo on his back and he stirred slightly as she made her way up to his neck and began to gently nip and tuck at the soft flesh it was then that Seth woke up and realized what was happening and he rolled over onto his back as Leighla ithout saying a word started to kiss down his chest and when she got to his boxers she pulled them down and then the game was on. They spent the next little while making love and letting go of the stress and excited of the upcoming day wrapped up in each other.

Seth was in the kitchen making coffee and getting breakfast ready for Carson who was sitting in his high chair banging on the tray with his bottle that he was supposed to be drinking.

"Can you please let daddy have some coffee before the ear piercing drumming" Seth said to Carson with a laugh and Carson grinned at his daddy. Seth grabbed the coffee cup and the yogurt from the refrigerator and walked over to his chair by Carson and opened the yogurt and took a spoonful and gave it to Carson to eat.

"Today is a very special day baby boy, today Daddy get to call Mommy his wife" Seth said as he gave Carson another bite of the yogurt.

"Mommy gets to call Daddy her husband too" Leighla said as she walked into the kitchen and kissed Carson on the head and winked at Seth.

"Did you ever think we would make it today?" Seth asked as he wiped yogurt off of Carson's face.

"There were a few times I had my doubts but were a team and we made it baby" Leighla said with a smile and kissed Seth quickly.

"When are you leaving to go to the salon?" Seth asked

"As soon as Renee, Galina and Jo Jo get here, I guess Dean and Roman are tagging along over here" Leighla replied as she was getting a cup of coffee.

"Brandon is coming over this morning and we are supposed to meet Marek at the Park" Seth said as e finished feeding Carson his yogurt.

"You know you have to be there at 2:00 for the pictures so don't be late, I'm going to text Roman to make sure you get your ass there on time" Leighla smirked.

"Are we supposed to be in our suits when we get there or do we change there?" Seth asked as he was wiping Carson's hands and face with a baby wipe.

"You are supposed to be ready when you get there, that's why I'm putting Roman in charge he knows what to do" Leighla winked at him as her phone started to ring.

"Mommy is being silly" Seth said to Carson as he lifted him out of the high chair and started to tickle his tummy and Carson squealed with laughter.

"How nervous are you bro?" Brandon asked as they were sitting in the living room playing a game of Madden as Roman was playing with Carson and Dean was scrolling down his phone.

"I'm not really nervous I'm sure I will be once we get there and it hits me " Seth replied as he put the controller down on the table.

"I was ok until I had to put the tux on and then it hit me and I thought I had been punched in the stomach" Roman laughed.

"Galina had your ass on a cruise ship to make sure you would be there" Seth laughed.

"That was Jo Jo's idea, she wanted to go on a Disney Cruise so my baby girl got what she wanted" Roman replied with a smile.

"Baby girl always gets what she wants, from all of us" Dean said with a smile.

"So are you and Renee next?" Brandon asked as he watched Dean squirm at the question

"Why fix something that isn't broke man" Dean replied

"You don't think that G and Leighla aren't going to start talking to her about this your crazy dude" Roman said as watched Carson crawl over to his daddy and pull him self up to the couch

"It's either going to be the ring or a baby, trust me bro" Seth said as he leaned down and pulled Carson up in his lap.

"I'm not ready for a baby, I love little man but I'm not ready to be a daddy yet" Dean said as she shook his head.

"Trust me I didn't think I was either but Carson is the best thing that I have ever done" Seth replied with a huge smile

Leighla was getting her hair done while the other girls were getting their make up done when Renee asked her" How are you feeling?"

"A little nervous but mostly excited" Leighla replied

"You're going to be a beautiful bride" Sarah said as she was working on Leighla's hair.

"Thanks to you" Leighla said with a smile

"No, you're a natural beauty" Sarah replied.

"How do I look?" Jo Jo asked as she twirled around in her dress

"The most beautiful flower girl ever" Leighla said with a smile.

"Ok, when and if your Uncle Dean ever ask me to marry him, you're going to have to be my flower girl" Renee added

"I might be too old by then Aunt Nae" Jo Jo laughed.

"Then you will just have to be a bridesmaid" Renee laughed

"I'm going to have to have a talk with Dean to help him get the ball rolling on this" Leighla said with a wink to Renee.

"I need all the help I can get" Renee added.

Leighla and the girls were at the Botanical Gardens where the ceremony was going to be held and they were waiting on the boys to get there for the pictures," I knew he would be late, he is late to everything that is not related to work or Black and Brave"

"Roman just texted and they are almost here, Seth had a hard time getting Carson dressed because he was asleep" Galina said to Leighla.

"Relax sweetie, It's going to be ok " Sarah said as she hugged Leighla.

"Thanks girls I guess I'm more nervous then I thought I was" Leighla replied with a smile.

 **Next up the wedding !**


	37. Chapter 37

**I know it's been a while since I have updated I hope your still interested and thank you for all of the new followers and as always please leave a comment!**

The time had finally come it had been such a long journey to get here, so many ups and downs but they had finally made it to this moment. It was finally time for the ceremony, it was going to be a small one with just family and close friends in attendance. Seth was waiting in the back of the garden trying to calm his nerves before he walked out in front of the guests as they were being seated by Dean and Roman who were the groomsmen. "You ok bro?" Brandon asked as he stood beside his brother who was lost in thought.

"I'm good, just realizing how lucky I am that Leigh took me back after I fucked up" Seth replied.

"You fucked up but you made up and your a awesome dad to my nephew and your going to be a killer husband and it's about time to make Leighla a official Rollins" Brandon said as he slapped Seth on the shoulder.

"You have the ring right?" Seth asked as he had a panic look on his face.

"Yes I have the ring, take a deep breath because I don't need you to have a panic attack before we get up there" Brandon replied.

Leighla was waiting in the room off to the side of the garden that they were going to get married and she was almost in tears thinking about what all they had been through just to get to this day.

"No tears today or your going to make me cry and I can't ruin my make up" Sarah said as she went to wipe away the tear that had fallen on Leighla's cheek.

"I can't believe that I'm finally going to be his wife" Leighla replied as she nervously played with her engagement ring.

"You two are soulmates and you were destined to be together" Sarah said as she hugged Leighla.

The music started to play as parents were seated and Seth and Brandon walk out and stand at the front of the garden and then Jo Jo walked down the aisle spreading flowers all along the way. Roman beamed with pride as he watched his little girl that looked like a princess as he held his newborn infant daughter in his arms Jordan who was making her first public appearance since being born a little over 2 months ago. Next came Sarah who walked down the aisle carrying a bouquet of wildflowers and a beige lace dress with a blue jean jacket and cowboy boots that matched Jo Jo's as she stood at the front of the garden across from Seth and Brandon. Here comes the bride started to play "Are you ready sweetheart?" Leighla's dad asked as he took her hand and tried to hold back the tears in his eyes.

"I'm more than ready dad" Leighla replied with a smile as he took her hand and they started to walk down the aisle and once Seth saw her she literally took his breath away. He could feel the tears starting to form in his eyes and couldn't believe how beautiful she was in her off white strapless lace dress with a ivory sash and form fitting dress with her hair and the flowers all in her hair. Leighla had carried a bouqet of wildflowers, baby's breath and sunflowers with a brown ribbon as se walked down the aisle with her dad. Seth was wearing a dark brown skinny dress pants a white shirt and a brown tie with jacket along with Brandon who had on the same outfit. They had sunflower boot nears on their lapels. Leigla's and her dad had arrived at the gazebo where Seth and Brandon were waiting on one side and Sara and Jo Jo were waiting on the other side and the minister was in the middle.

"Who gives this bride to be married today?" the minister asked

"Her mother and I" Leighla's dad sad and then leaned over and kissed Leighla on the temple and gave her hand to Seth to hold and went and sat down by his wife.

Carson was getting loud and cranky because he wanted to be where his mommy and daddy were at so Renee took him to the back and gave him his passy and rocked him in her arms so he wouldn't distract the ceremony and let the grandparents enjoy it.

Leighla turned and gave Sarah her flowers and turn to stand in front of Seth who took both of her hands into his and squeezed them and mouthed "I love you babe". Leighla nodded her head yes and couldn't speak because if she did the tears in her eyes would start to flow.

"Ladies and Gentleman we are gathered here today to unite this man and woman in holy matrimony. Marriage is a special bond that should not be taken lightly it is a vow to share your life with each other not only through the good times but through the hard times as well. It will not be an easy journey but you will learn to lean on one another and to take care of one another in all that life throws your way." Seth has a few words he would like to say to Leighla before their vows

"Leighla, I love you, you are my best friend and I believe our journey has led us that love can do anything. You have taught me what it is to truly love something more than my self and you have given me the best thing in my life besides you our son. I commit to you that I will love you forever and that I will give my life for you and Carson."

"Seth Tyler Rollins, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to love her honor her and take care of her through sickness and in health for the rest of your life?" the minister asked. "Yes, I do with all my heart" Seth said through the tears he couldn't help it. "Do you have a ring?" the minister asked and he turned to Brandon who had Leighla's ring on his pinky finger it was an eternity band with diamonds all around it in platinum silver. He placed it on Leighla's finger above her engagement ring that had one large solitaire diamond with two smaller diamonds on each side and a band of smaller diamonds. Seth then took her hand and kissed the ring and smiled at her.

"Leighla has some words for Seth before their vows" the minister stated

"Seth it has been long in coming to this day, I chose you to be my husband years ago and fate has chosen to delay this union several times but I believe that everything has a reason. The reason in this case is to sow me just how much you truly mean to me. Today completes our journey, making my sold whole for the first time since Carson was born. I can't wait to grow old with you and to share our lives together as one.

"Leighla Elizabeth Schultz, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Do you promise to love, honor him and take care of him through sickness and in health for the rest of your life" Seth laughed at the one and so did the guests. "Yes, I do and I always will" Leighla said through the tears that had been running down her cheeks. Leighla took his fingers and brushed the tears away from her face.

"Do you have a ring for Seth?" the minister asked and Leighla had his ring on her finger it was a solid black band with platinum sliver on the edges. She then took the ring and slipped it on Seth's left hand on his ring finger.

"These rings are a circle that symbolizes that they have no beginning and they have no ending just like the love that Seth and Leighla share with one another" the minister shared.

Now, let's pray a blessing on their lives as they start as a family" as they bowed their heads Renee brought Carson up to the stage and gave him to Seth to hold as he held on to Leighla hand. She then went back to her seat. The minister prayed over their family.

When he was done "I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss your bride" the minister said with a big smile. Seth leaned in and gave Leighla slow kiss until Carson started patting his face.

"Ladies and Gentleman I present to you Mr and Mrs Seth Rollins as they held their hands up and then walked back down the aisle followed by Brandon and Sarah.


	38. Chapter 38

**I know it has been forever since I have updated this story, life got in the way and I had some writers block. If any of you are still interested please let me know and I hope you enjoy it.**

Seth and Leighla had been married for over a year now and during that time Leighla had given birth to another baby boy named Mason who was now 4 months old. Carson had just turned 3 and wasn't too sure about this whole big brother baby thing yet. He especially didn't like having to share time with his daddy when he was home. Leighla was learning how to deal with not only a toddler but now an infant at home and working on plans for building a new house. They had recently bought 9 acres of land in Davenport and they were working on building their forever dream home with plenty of space for the boys to roam when they got older. Seth had been extremely busy at work with the reunion with not only Dean to become the RAW Tag Team Champions but Black and Brave had recently expanded with a new facility and now in merchandise.

Seth and Leighla were sitting on the couch watching a movie on Netflix it was after midnight but it was the first time they had actually gotten a moment to themselves. Leighla had her head resting on Seth's chest and her legs were on top of his that were resting on the coffee table.

"Are you happy?' Seth asked Leighla

"Yes, why would you ask that?" Leighla asked as she looked up at her husband with a confused look on her face.

"Things have been so hectic lately with everything going on it just feels like we don't have time to breathe or relax anymore" Seth replied.

"I love my life, I love you and I love our boys, It has been hectic but I wouldn't trade it Leighla asked as he rubbed her back with his hands.

" I think we could use a mini vacation, where would you like to go? Seth asked with a grin on his face.

"Are you serious? Just us or do we take the boys?" Leighla asked with excitement.

"I'm thinking just you and me, I think Mason is old enough to be left for a couple of days" Seth replied as he saw the big smile that appeared on Leighla's face.

"Baby, I love you and I really want to do this" Leighla said as she kissed him softly

"Let me look at my schedule and see when we can fit a couple of days in to go, where do you want to go?" Seth asked

"The Mountains " Leighla replied

"All snuggled up with the Fire and we could go hiking " Seth said as he smiled.

"Let's make it happen baby, the sooner the better" Leighla replied as she put her hands on his abs under his shirt and started to rub them. Seth leaned down and kissed her passionately and just as things were starting to heat up it happened they heard the cries of their youngest and they broke apart.

"I'm going to have to have a talk with him about his timing, I'll get him before he wakes up Carson" Seth said as he adjusted his shirt and Leighla sat up and sighed.

The plans had been made and the boys had been left with Seth's parents it was harder on them then the boys it seemed. They were in the Jeep driving to their rented cabin for the next two days.

"Wow, we haven't been alone on a road trip since I don't know when" Leighla said as she held Seth's hand that was across the console between them.

"It's nice to have you as my co pilot again, your better looking then Dean" Seth replied with a smirk

"I don't think Renee would agree" Leighla smiled as she looked at her husband dressed in his gray tap out warm up pants and a Black and Brave Hoodie and a gray bean covering his head.

They had arrived at the cabin and had decided to talk a walk along the trail and just enjoy being with one another holding hands and enjoying the beautiful sights. They took some photos and posted them on Instagram.

Sitting by the fire pit roasting marshmallows Seth looked over at his wife and smiled he couldn't believe how blessed his life was at this moment, he was married to the love of his life, he had 2 amazing sons and a career that he wanted his whole life not to mention a booming business. Leighla took her marshmallow out of the fire and blew it out and looked over at Seth.

"What?" she asked

"I was just thinking about how blessed my life is right now" Seth replied as he leaned over and took a bite of her marshmallow.

"Hey that sexy smirk will only get you so far babe, eat your own marshmallow" Leighla replied with a laugh.

"You share a bed with me but you won't share a marshmallow" Seth said with his signature laugh

"You got it babe" Leighla said as she went to make a s'more and then winked at him and offered him a bite.

"I knew you couldn't resist the sexy smirk of mine" Seth laughed.

The next morning Leighla woke up before Seth she wasn't used to being able to sleep all night without interruption she loved waken up being wrapped up in his arms. She rolled over and brushed a stray hair out of his face and just watched him sleep. They didn't get many moments like this but she was so glad that they took this trip it was very much needed. Seth woke up to find the bed empty and wondered where his wife had gone, he sat up and pulled on is sweatpants and pulled on a tshirt and walked out of the bedroom to see Leighla sitting on the couch with her coffee cup covered with a blanket reading a book.

"Morning baby, when did you get up? Seth asked as he walked over and leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.

"About a hour and a half ago, I'm enjoying the peace and quiet and I actually had time to read" Leighla replied

"I know you don't get this chance very often, I need to give you more morning like this when I'm home" Seth said as he sat down next to her on the couch.

"That would be nice" Leighla replied as she laid her head on Seth's shoulder.

"I love you" Seth said as he leaned down and kissed Leighla on the temple

"I love you more" Leighla replied.

"I will make us breakfast then we can shower together before we head back home" Seth said as he winked at her.

"I'm ready to see my boys" Leighla said as she smiled

"Me too" Seth replied as she kissed her quickly on the lips.


End file.
